The Big Black Dog
by innocentlybeautiful
Summary: Sirius Black was always a friend, like a brother, to Fayre. But by seventh year, she realizes that she had been in love with him the whole time. In a series of events, the two finally end up being in each other's arms. Read to find out what happens. :D
1. Simplistic SummerBack to Hogwarts

**A/N: _So, going back and reading some of the earlier chapters... Well, there wasn't much of a plotline... Sorry! But, please be patient and read through the whole thing! I promise you, it gets much better! _**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

I stepped out into her backyard towards the woods where it was waiting for me. I brought a treat with me. My pale blonde hair was tied into a casually messy bun and my big violet eyes portrayed the excitement I had to see the big midnight black dog that came to see me every night. It was like my own little pet, that I couldn't keep. He was uncharacteristically bigger than other dogs. I named him Charcoal... How characteristically original. *cue sarcasm here*

"Charcoal?" I whispered into the night. It was way past midnight and I was wearing a white nightgown.

Charcoal stepped out from the darkness and then plopped down beside me. I smiled as I let myself plop down beside him. I handed him the treat and then leaned against the furry beast as I slowly stroked him. He stared at me with his silver eyes curiously. I smiled back at him.

"Charcoal, you can't come back here again. Tomorrow, I'm off to Hogwarts. So there won't be anybody here waiting for you and to give you nice tasty treats," I giggled. Charcoal rolled his eyes especially at the little name I had given him. I leaned my head against his soft shoulder.

"Sometimes, I feel as if you understand everything I'm telling you..." I said wistfully. Charcoal looked away from me as if he was hiding a secret. He did this a lot so I didn't really think twice about it.

As I stroked him, I remembered the first night that he came to me.

_"Is anyone out there?" asked I scared. I had heard noises while I was trying to sleep. Instead of a person coming out to meet me, it was a big black dog that looked like it gotten into some burrs. His dog face looked sheepish and his grey eyes looked at me, like he recognized me. And suddenly, it looked like this big black dog wanted to run away from me. Instead of screaming bloody murder, like anyone else would, I walked up to him, slowly. _

_"Hello there," I said softly, as if trying not to scare him. The dog just looked at me lazily. I started to untangle the burrs from his fur. The first couple that I did, the dog growled at me and in a way glared, with his big grey eyes. I realized that they were really pretty grey eyes and that I wasn't aware a dog could have such eyes with such depth. In fact, his eyes reminded me of Black's eyes. I shook the thought out of her head. And that's when I noticed the big silver buck. It was standing there at the edge of the forest, watching. I smiled at the animal and pretended like the dog and the buck were best friends. It reminded me of Potter's and Black's little nicknames for each other._

_"Prongs, Padfoot," I said nodding to each of them, and then laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. The dog looked alarmed at the noise coming out of my mouth and the silver buck had already ran away. _

"_You know, I think we're going to be great friends," I said after pulling all the burrs off of the dog. I swore I saw him grin. _

I smiled at the memory, and like always, we sat next to each other in silence.

… ... ... ... ... Back To Hogwarts... ... ... ... ...

"BYE MOTHER!" I screamed out the train window to my small looking mother on the platform. The train hadn't even started moving yet, though I was still waving maniacally towards her. The look on her face… Priceless.

I slipped into an empty compartment and pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights. A few minutes later, Lily entered the compartment mumbling about how awful the Prefect's meeting was and how much she hated James Potter.

RIIIGGHHHTTT, you hate James Potter. I wish she'd just admit that she liked him. Or admit that she's at least attracted to him.

"Fayre!" she exclaimed as if she had just seen me sitting here, "How was your summer?"

"Great. I met someone."

"Reaaallyyy?" She asked leaning slightly forward.

"Yeah…"

"Is he cute?"

"Of course he's cute."

"What color hair does he have?" She asked. Doesn't she mean fur? Eh, whatever.

"Black."

"Eyes?"

"Grey."

"OH MY GOD IT'S SIRIUS?"

"WHAT? NO! IT'S CHARCOAL!"

"…..Charcoal?"

"Yeeeaaah."

"His name is Charcoal."

"What'd you think his name was?"

"What kind of a name is Charcoal?"  
"HEY! I gave it to him."

"You gave him a name?"

"YEAH," I was starting to get a bit frustrated.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't wearing a collar so I didn't know what to call him."

"Collar…? Oh God, Please tell me he's not a dog," groaned Lily.

"What else would he be?" I asked. And then realization dawned on me as Lily stared at me like I was an idiot.

"OOOOHHHHH you thought I was talking about a guy."

"Yeah, someone of the opposite gender, not of the opposite SPECIES."

"Lily, I never talk about guys…"

"I know, I just thought that…since it's a new year and everything you may gush about things you normally wouldn't have."  
"You want me to gush?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Okay. I'll gush. He's a big black dog with beautiful grey eyes!" I mocked gushed.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she smiled, no, BEAMED at me.

"What?" I asked warily. Unfortunately my question didn't get answered for the Marauders came bounding into our compartment.

"Oh! Hey Lily!" said James plopping down next to her and throwing a muscular arm over her shoulders. Lily looked at the arm as if it was going to bite her. And then she gingerly lifted it up and off of her shoulders.

"Hi…James." She responded. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, sat down next to me.

"Hi Fayre," he said shyly.

"Hey," I said absentmindedly looking at Sirius who was obviously not looking at me. Odd. For it seemed like Sirius was ALWAYS looking at me. Even when he wasn't looking at me, he was STILL LOOKING AT ME. But this time was different, he was literally NOT looking at me. It irked me to no end.

I got up and crossed the small space between us and settled in right between Sirius and Remus. Sirius glanced at me for a second and Remus just smiled knowingly to himself. Peter, on the other hand, looked positively depressed.

"Hey Sirius!"

"Hey," came Sirius' mumbled response. This felt so unnecessarily awkward…

"SO… How was your summer holiday?" I asked.

"Oh Sirius stalked some girl over the summer," piped up James getting out of his constant banter with Lily.

Everyone stared at Sirius as he gave James the death glare.

"Really?" I finally said.

"Yeah. He only saw her at night though," continued James either ignoring or being completely oblivious to Sirius' death glares.

I knew what everyone was thinking. That's stalking right there. Definitely.

"Uh, did you talk to her?" I asked slowly turning to face Sirius' face. He then started to mumble about how he couldn't talk to her and that she had given him the stupidest nickname and would I please stop looking at him like he was insane because my eyes remind me of her eyes…. Not that they're the same eyes. Just the shape. Definitely not the color because apparently I'm the only one he knows with that color eyes. Just the shape. Not the color. Not at all.

At least, that's what I think he said.

"O….kay…then…" I said slowly.

Lily and James fell over into a heap of laughter.

Yeah, Sirius wasn't himself today…

…

**A/N: _PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

**_XOXOXOXO,_**

**_Innocently Beautiful_**

XOXOXOXO,

Innocently Beautiful


	2. First Year

**A/N: **And right after putting out the first chapter… I'm putting out the second one. Here we go! :D

Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was unusually silent besides the constant banter between Lily and James. When we got into a carriage, Lily and I, I turned towards her as she stared out the window.

"Was it just me, or was Sirius acting very strangely today?" I mused. A smiled started to spread on Lily's lips.

"He was acting strangely wasn't he?" she said as if she knew something.

"I wonder why…" I said glancing at her, hoping she would get the hint and tell me what was going through her mind.

"Must be because of that girl he was seeing," mused Lily. I laughed.

"Sirius is always seeing some girl. How is this one any different?" Lily just looked at me.

"What?" I asked confused. She just shook her head and looked back out the window. I admit, I was thoroughly confused. By the time we got out of the carriage, Sirius seemed to be himself. He threw his arms around Lily's and my shoulders and called back to James, "You're just jealous that I have two beautiful girls on both sides of me." And then he stuck his tongue out at him. He was obviously referring to some conversation that James and him were having. Still, Lily and I exchanged confused looks and laughed at James' scowl on his face. Before he could think up a response, Sirius steered us away from him and towards the castle. People whispered and stared. Others tried to say hi, which Lily always responded to. Sirius, being the little flirt that he was, would wink in response and the girls would "swoon". I rolled my eyes.

I was used to this kind of staring (glaring) and the attention (trying to claw my eyes out) ever since I became friends with the Marauders. I wasn't first friends with Lily Evans, which everyone just assumed I was. My very first friend at Hogwarts was none other than Sirius Black. I can still recall the meeting.

_My first year of Hogwarts is going to be the best, I can feel it, I thought wistfully to myself. Everyone stared at my muggle dyed bright red hair (_It was before I was able to dye my hair with magic) _which contrasted brilliantly with my big violet eyes. A boy with messy black hair and spectacles was harassing a natural red head, whom I learned later was Lily Evans. Next to him was a boy with equally messy black hair but a bit longer who was staring at me with curious silver grey eyes. I stared back at him, defiantly _(I was sort of in my rebellious stage…)_ and I saw him smirk before I turned away. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked over to the boy who had suddenly appeared at my side._

"_Ya know, I have a think for red heads," said the boy with deep grey eyes._

"_Brilliant. Lucky for me, I'm not a natural red head," I said slipping out from underneath his arm, a smirk playing on my eleven year old lips. _

"_Then what's your natural hair color?" he asked momentarily stumped _(Sirius has always been a flirt but at a young age he wasn't exactly "mastered" quite yet…).

"_Blonde. Pale blonde," I replied over my shoulder. He caught up to me. _

"_One of my favorite colors on a girl is blonde." I stopped walking and tried to stifle a giggle. _

"_Your favorite color is BLONDE?" I asked. The boy smiled at me. _

"_Oh yes. Blonde and Lime Yellow." I just looked at him. _

"_There is no such color as Lime Yellow," I said matter of factly._

"'_Course there is."_

"_No, only Lime Green."_

"_Goes to show how much YOU know then."_

"_I know a LOT thank you very much."_

"_Oh, obviously, considering you knew Lime Yellow was a color and everything."_

"_ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC?"_

"_Of course I'm being sarcastic, what else would I be?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, stuck up maybe?"_

"_Oh…then… Hello! I'm stuck up and Sarcastic. What's your name?" _

"…_I'm LIME-YELLOW-IS-NOT-A-BLOODY-COLOR-AND-WOULD-YOU-QUIT-BEING-SO-DAFT!" The boy smirked._

"_Nice name." There was silence._

"_So, you were saying that Lime Yellow is a color?" the boy broke the silence. I glared at him._

"_Stuck-up and Sarcastic, I'm gonna kill you." _

And that's how we became best friends. Well, sort of. James was his BEST friend and Lily was my BEST friend. But, we were each other's opposite sex BEST friends.


	3. God those Zebras

**A/N: **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEEEAAASSEEEE! :D

Chapter 3

When we got into the castle, the First Years were looking in awe at the floating candles and well, at everyone. The sorting part was extremely boring. The only thing that kept Sirius and I entertained was poking each other and laughing at the names, which James contributed to while Lily gave us glares to shut up. Which would only work for a little while until another weird name gets called. I mean, really. Who names their chilled Lapiz, BlueFin? And Who, Boo? And Wellington, Zebra? Shall I go on?

After the feast, the Marauders and I accompanied Lily on showing the first years around. Boo Who looked like he was about to cry at what BlueFin Lapiz said to him. Something about how YOU-KNOW-WHO was going to take over the world and eat him. How he didn't get into Slytherin was beyond me.

When we were getting close to the Gryffindor tower, Zebra (Zebra? Really? You couldn't name your daughter something more… Oh, I don't know! NORMAL? …Then again, I suppose I have no room to talk… My parents named me Fayre… Awkward moment when I realize my name is just about as weird as there's…) noticed James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter standing awkwardly behind the group with me.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE THE MARAUDERS!" she practically screeched. Sirius smiled goofily while Remus sort of nodded and smiled politely. James sort of looked away as if she didn't talk. And Peter…well, Peter looked absolutely terrified at the pitch the girl just talked in.

"Yes. Yes, they are," I responded to her…screeching. Lily looked slightly annoyed. The girl, Zebra, just glared at me with her stony brown eyes.

"And who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

Was she going to kill me in my sleep or something?

"Fayre…" I said slowly. She looked as if she was going to say some sort of remark when Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him.

"She's a good friend of mine, that's who she is," he said. The girl just stared starry eyed at him.

"Okay," she said. If he said that the sky was green and the grass was blue, she would agree.

"Can we move on here?" asked Lily, still slightly annoyed.

All the First Years nodded their heads, not wanting to feel the wrath of Lily Evans.

We started to move again when Zebra turned around and glared at me. Sirius noticed and then we, being the children we are, both stuck out our tongues at her. Her face turned bright red at noticing that Sirius had caught her.

I mean, really? She's eleven. He's seventeen. THAT'S A SIX YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE! Did she really think that they would ever, could possibly ever, be together? She may do that, but Sirius wouldn't stoop that low. …At least I don't think he would ever date or even snog an eleven year old… I shuddered just thinking about it.

Sirius and I were laughing our heads off. James and Remus were smiling at us knowingly. Peter looked slightly confused.

"Did you see her face?" he laughed. I nodded and laughed with him in response. Sirius then noticed he still had his arm wrapped around my waist and he suddenly whipped it back to his side.

Did his face turn slightly red?

That's when I noticed that my heart was beating really fast as he ran his hand through his hair and looked up at me with his somber looking grey eyes.

What was wrong with me? I shook my head and smiled at him before I looked away.

We followed the group to the Gryffindor common room. Lily gave the password to the fat lady in the portrait.

I snuck a glance at Sirius and he was joking with James about something.

…..

"It's after hours. Shouldn't you guys be _sleeping_?" asked Lily standing there with her hands on her hips. James just smiled up at her.

"Shouldn't _you_ be sleeping, Head Girl? Don't want me to take points," tsked James. Lily's jaw dropped.

"YOU take points? I'm going to dock points, Potter," said Lily flipping her red hair. James raised his eyebrows, but he was still smiling at her, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Oh really?" he asked. Then Sirius grabbed Lily around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She blew a piece of red hair out of her face angrily.

For some reason, this gesture bothered me…

Yet, I laughed with the rest of them.

"Aw c'mon, Evans. Don't be like that. We're just sitting around and talking. Even your best friend, Fayre's here! Don't want to give _her_ detention do ya now? And it just wouldn't be fair if you gave us detention and not her," said Sirius giving her his signature puppy dog eyes.

Speaking of puppies, I miss my puppy, Charcoal.

Lily looked over at me and sighed. Then she got off of Sirius' lap and sat down on the floor next to me but not before taking a package of chocolate frogs from Remus.

"Thank you, Remus," she called over her shoulder, hiding a smile as she sat down next to me.

"So, Fayre, you suddenly look sullen," noted Sirius as he ate a chocolate frog, dragging out the last word.

"I just miss my puppy," I responded.

"Puppy? When did you get a puppy?" asked Remus. Peter just tried to hog all the chocolate stuff but Remus was quicker in hogging it.

"Oh, well, he's not MY puppy. He's actually a big dog and he only came to me at night. He has such unusually pretty grey eyes," I said thoughtfully. James started to choke on the chocolate he was eating. Remus looked pale. Sirius froze. Lily started to laugh and gave me that knowing smile that she had when we were on the train. Peter just looked slightly confused and then realization seemed to dawn on him. Suddenly, I was the only one who was utterly confused. James swallowed the chocolate he was choking on and looked at me with the same knowing smile that Lily had on. O…kay…this…was…weird… Lily and James had the same expression on their face. That doesn't happen very often.

"So, this, dog, what did he look like again?" asked James smiling and leaning forward.

"Uhh, well, he was big and black, like a midnight color, with big grey eyes. I named him Charcoal," I said. Sirius rolled his eyes at the name Charcoal and muttered "stupid nickname". At least, that's what I think he said.

"It's NOT a nickname, it's his name…. AND IT'S NOT STUPID," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"It's stupid," everyone said at the same time. I just looked at them.

"Trust me, I would know," said Sirius.

"And how would YOU know?" I asked.

"I just…do," he replied with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and hit his leg that was dangling beside me.

The subject then changed to the Zebra girl. The Marauders seemed to be happy that the subject had changed.

"She seemed to like you," I said smiling up at Sirius. Sirius winked at me.

"Well, I'm pretty handsome."

"Of course you're handsome. But sorry, ladies, he's seriously mine," said James mock glaring at Lily and I and then sniggered at the little play on words (or names in Sirius' case).

The night went on with jokes and ended with Sirius and James singing some song at the top of their lungs, which Lily tried to hush them but it wasn't very effective for even SHE was laughing.

Before I went to bed though, Remus leaned towards my ear.

"Sirius talked about you over the summer," he whispered. I felt my face flush.

"Doesn't he always?" I laughed it off. Remus just smiled at me, his hair falling into his eyes, and shrugged.

Why can't my heart stop beating?

**A/N: _REVIEW! PLEASE! :D_**

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was sort of a filler chapter. Nothing exciting happened I know. WELL, some Sirius/Fayre stuff happened.**_

_**And seriously, (haha, Sirius…haha) what is up with that Zebra girl?**_

_**I don't know. But, I secretly love her. FANGIRL OVER THERE. **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_


	4. Hurt

**A/N: _Another chapter. Whoopdeedoo. _**

_**Recap: There's a weird First Year who's seemingly obsessed with the Marauders. Fayre may have feelings for Sirius but she hasn't realized it. (DARN HER STUPIDITY!) **_

Chapter 4

"IT'S BEEN ONE BLOODY WEEK AND HE ALREADY HAS A BLOODY GIRLFRIEND? REALLY?" I stormed into Lily's Head Girl office.

Lily looked up confused.

Okay, let me backtrack….

…..

"I got a W on my Potions essay," I groaned.

"Well, I got a T," said Sirius smiling at a nearby girl.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I teased.

"Oh James? I have no idea where Prongs is…" said Sirius suddenly looking around for his lost boyfriend.

Lately, Sirius just didn't really want to talk to me. All this week, after the first day of Hogwarts where we all sort of fell asleep in the Gryffindor's Common Room, he tried to avoid me or didn't want to talk. He hardly looked at me. And it increased in the last few days.

Did I do something wrong?

"Hey, I have to go," said Sirius suddenly leaving my side.

"Okay, bye," I said to nobody. A third year looked at me like I was crazy, talking to myself.

Then Remus came up to my side.

"Hey!" he said.

"Hi…"

"Have you seen Prongs?"

"No, but Sirius was just here and then he went that way," I said pointing behind me.

"Oh okay! Thanks!" Before he could go I grabbed his arm.

"Remus, why is Sirius being so…" I couldn't think of a word.

"Serious?" asked Remus grinning. I rolled my eyes at the pun.

"Yeah, why? He's been acting so strangely with me this past week. He's hardly been looking at me. It's like the train ride all over again," I groaned. Remus just nodded but it looked like he sort of wanted to leave the conversation.

"I-I don't know."

"You know something," I accused him, jabbing a finger at him.

"Well, I mean… Uh… Your hair looks nice today," he said changing the subject. Today, my usually pale blonde hair, was bright pink.

"Don't change the subject."

"Who's changing the subject?"

"YOU are."

"Am I?"

"Please don't be like James."

"HEY! James. Is. My. IDOL!" joked Remus. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Seriously, what's up with Sirius?" Remus sighed.

"You'll…have to ask him. It's not my place to tell you…" said Remus.

"It's about Regulus isn't it?" I asked slowly. Remus laughed darkly.

"I wish."

"Sirius!" I called out running down the hallway towards him. He turned towards me, looking shocked, and that's when I noticed a girl had her arms wrapped around his neck and then she kissed him square on the mouth as he was still staring at me. I stopped. Someone ran into me and hissed for me to watch where I was going. Normally, I would've snapped back saying watch where YOU'RE going freak. But, I guess I was in momentary shock.

My eyes felt all hot and fuzzy and my chest hurt as my heart beat itself against it in anger…or embarrassment…or something!

I turned away quickly and practically ran down the hallway all the way to Lily's office.

Which is where I'm at now.

"IT'S BEEN ONE BLOODY WEEK AND HE ALREADY HAS A BLOODY GIRLFRIEND? REALLY?" I stormed into Lily's Head Girl office.

Lily looked up confused.

"Who already has a bloody girlfriend?" asked Lily.

"Sirius Black does!" I said plopping down into a nearby chair.

"Well, Sirius always has a girlfriend, Fayre…"

"Yeah, but… but… I don't know. Never mind. I don't even know why I'm upset about this." I crossed my arms and looked at the ground.

"Obviously because you're upset…"

"I'm not upset. I just think he should wait to get to know a person before he goes and snogs her in the hallway. Just my opinion," I said. Lily laughed.

"He's SIRIUS! What else would you expect?"

"I-I don't know."

But, I think I did.

And I knew who I was talking about when I said he should get to know a person.

He already knows me.

I expected him to kiss me…

Sirius' POV

"SIRIUS!" a girl screamed my name from down the hallway. I recognized the voice as Fayre's and I recognized her newly dyed pink hair bobbing in the crowd of students.

The girl wrapped around me laughed at something I had said earlier, not noticing the girl with the pink hair coming straight at me, full speed.

And then she kissed me on the lips as I still stared at Fayre. She had stopped, seeing me kissing this strange girl. She looked…hurt. And shocked. And then someone bumped into her causing her to jolt forward. Normally she would've barked back a response but, she just stared at the floor. Confused and seemingly dazed. Then she turned back quickly and out of my sight. And by the time, Carley had let me go, she was already gone.

"Is something wrong?" she smiled up at me, her blue eyes twinkling. I smiled back at her.

"No, nothing's wrong," I responded and then kissed her back.

But all the while I was wondering if Fayre really was hurt. And why.

Not surely because she actually had feelings for me right?

Remus' POV

I watched as Fayre watched Sirius kiss his new girl. I saw the emotions that flitted from her face. Hurt, betrayal…

I had felt the same feelings from Sirius the last year with the Snape incident. But, this kind of hurt that she was feeling was different. And it was clear how she was feeling just by looking at her eyes.

Sirius just stared at her as he robotically moved his lips against this girl's lips. What was wrong with him? Why didn't he just go to her?

It looked like as if Fayre was about to cry.

Some insolent jerk bumped into Fayre as if she was unnoticed (how could you NOT notice her with her bright pink hair). She jolted forward and let out a choking sound. She stood there staring at the floor instead of trying to bite this kid's head off. She blinked rapidly before turning away quickly and practically running away from Sirius and this girl who was wrapped around him. I tried to reach out to her but she didn't see me and ran right past me towards Lily's office.

I hoped Lily would be able to help her.

She obviously had feelings for Sirius.

Any idiot would notice that.

But then again, Sirius was Sirius. Of course he wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, I felt really mad at Sirius because of the hurt he had caused Fayre. Her face forever etched into my mind, reminding me of how much my best mate had caused her such hurt.

I looked back at Sirius and it seemed to not affect him at all for he was still kissing the girl, this time with his eyes closed.

I looked back towards where Fayre had left from.

Suddenly, a new feeling took its hold inside of me.

And that new feeling had everything to do with Fayre Monroe.

**A/N:**

_**I know what you're thinking.**_

_**Wait. REMUS likes Fayre now? **_

_**Sirius has a girlfriend when he KNOWS he feels this way about Fayre?**_

_**WHERE IN THE WORLD IS JAMES? **_

_**More later! **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	5. Stupid Carley and Stupid Sirius

**A/N: _SOOOO, thanks FantasyEye for reviewing! Really appreciate it!*insert cheeky smile here* _**

_**Recap: Remus has feelings for Fayre. Sirius is dating stupid Carley. *Rolls eyes* **_

_** Oh. And Fayre has realized that she has feelings for Sirius!**_

_** LOVE TRIANGLE! Or… Love… Rhombus… If you include Carley. Which I don't…So as I said before LOVE TRIANGLE! **_

_**Here's Chapter 5, folks. Enjoy. Or don't… I mean, I'm not your mother I can't tell you what to do. **_

Chapter 5

I stabbed whatever was on my plate at noticing Sirius' absence.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus looking concerned.

"Just. Dandy." I replied through gritted teeth looking up at his melting gold eyes.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about it just let me know," he replied, backing off. Lily noticed Remus' and my exchange but couldn't comment on it for James was being James and was trying to impress her with some trick with cards. She just rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile as he picked the right card. They were cute. Why they didn't get together already was beyond me. I had slowed down my stabbing watching them.

And then stupid Sirius Black walked into the Great Hall and the stabbing commenced. More so, when I noticed his hair was slightly out of place, and he had walked in with a smiling, no, BEAMING Carley.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

"Hey Fayre," Sirius said sitting next to me.

Stab. Stab. Stab.

It was the first spoken words he had said to me since the "incident". Yes, that's what I'm referring the whole Carley thing and Sirius thing and the whole kissing part in the hallway where I got bumped into and I realized I may sort of like my best friend Sirius. Yeah. That "incident".

"You do know that you're mashing your chicken…right?" asked Sirius, pointing out the COMPLETE obvious.

"Well, maybe I just like MASHED CHICKEN!" I sort of yelled at him. His grey eyes widened and he scooted a little a ways away from me.

"O…kay…then…"

"Don't you 'okay then' me," I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, Sirius. How'd you ask out the beautiful Hufflepuff, Carley?" asked James leaning on the table with his elbows, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"Oh. So, she's a Hufflepuff. Figures," I whispered to Remus. He just sort of smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, ya know. How I usually ask them," answered Sirius all 'cool-like'.

"Which is?" asked Lily.

"Well, I said 'Will you go out with me?'-"

That's where I stopped him.

"OH, so you actually asked her before you started sucking her face off?" I asked cocking my head jerkily. Sirius froze in his position. But his smile was swept off his face.

"I never 'sucked' her face off, Fayre."

"That's not what I saw."

"Oh, c'mon Fayre. You just saw a harmless kiss."

"A HARMLESS kiss? Hah! You must be joking. It wasn't HARMLESS!"

"Then who did it HARM, then, Fayre?" he asked angrily and rolling his eyes. I just stared at him.

"You're an idiot."

And then I got up and half ran half walked back to my dorm.

Remus' POV

Sirius looked at the retreating Fayre.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Lily just stared at him, the same way Fayre did. James sort of laughed. Peter, poor Peter, looked confused, staring around with his black eyes.

"Well, think, Sirius. Who could you have possibly hurt by kissing Carley in the hallway?" I asked him. Sirius scrunched up his face, I could tell he was really thinking.

"Matilda?" She was his ex-girlfriend.

I just shook my head and ran after Fayre.

I just hoped she wasn't crying…

I had no idea what to do with a crying girl.

Sirius' POV

All I was going to say was that I asked her out and that she said "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" And I said "No…I'm Sirius. You're going out with me."

It would've been hilarious and Fayre would have laughed like she always did even though it was probably old by now to her.

But instead she blew up at me about harming people from snogging Carley.

I really didn't understand women.

Especially, Fayre.

Now, I understood why Peter didn't have any woman friends.

**A/N: _Sirius really is an idiot. I know. _**

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL LIKE SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU FOREVER!**_

_**Reviews are like Sirius and Fayre getting together.**_

_**Or Remus and Fayre getting together if you're into that…**_

_**Or even James and Sirius getting together… If ya know… You're into that as well…**_

_**I cross the line at Remus and Sirius and/or James. Sorry. It's just not happening.**_

_**BUT REVIEW! :D**_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	6. Realizing Remus

**A/N: _AAAAHHHH! I freaked myself out by writing this chapter. I wrote it during Raider Rally (Study Hall) and you can ask my friends… I was FREAKING OUT! I don't know why… Considering I'M the one who wrote it._**

_**Sorry, FantasyEye. But, this chapter is pretty short. Mostly because I like the last words at the end. :D BUT DON'T WORRY! I will be writing a chapter like immediately after typing this one out and trying to decipher what in the world my handwriting says… . **_

_**YAY! THERE'S SO MANY OF YOU THAT LIKE MY STORY! I FEEL SO LOVEDDDD! XD **_

Chapter 6

"Fayre!" called Remus. I wiped the stray tears from my face.

"H-hi Remus!" I said trying to sound cheerful, but I wouldn't turn to look at him.

"Sirius is… stupid. But he really does love you," he said taking a hold of my shoulder. It was too much. I already knew Sirius loves me but…

"He may love me…" I hiccupped. "But not in the way I want him to…" Then, I put my head into my hands and felt my body shake as I sobbed. Remus turned me around and engulfed me into a tight hug. He shushed me and tried to comfort me until I wasn't hyperventilating and tears weren't gushing out of my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Remus sigh. He made me look into his beautiful, caring gold eyes, his light brown hair falling a little into his eyes.

"You don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" he asked. He took a deep breath. It looked like whatever he was going to say, that it was hard for him to say it.

"Sirius can't help but love you…" There. He had said it. The thing that was hard for him to say. But the rest came pouring out.

"Everybody who knows you can't help but love you, and not like a best friend or like a sister. I mean, who wouldn't love you? You're beautiful. You're spontaneous. You're insane. But everything you do is unpredictable but also so predictable. Like, before you take a test, you nervously tuck and un-tuck your whatever beautiful color hair you have that day. When you're excited your big violet eyes get bigger and they sparkle. They have life in them. Depth. Thought. Reason. Yet, you never use thought or reason. You speak what's on your mind. You're honest. You're…you. And you, Fayre, are the most beautiful person I have ever met," he finished softly for he noticed he was getting louder at every word. It just flowed out, without thought, just from what he really believed. I didn't know what to say. My muscles had locked in place. My tongue was tied. My heart was beating fast. And my violet eyes stared into his gold ones, unmoving. Remus stared back at me for a moment longer, waiting for a response. Then he shook his head and chuckled.

"Let's get you to the Common Room," he said. I just nodded my head, finally being able to move.

While we were walking back, I stared at him from the back. His built structure. The random scars on his arms and neck. His clean cut light brown hair… His lanky figure.

His eyes…

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

For so long, I always had only seen Sirius. Even when we were just best friends and I didn't realize how I felt about him, it was only Sirius.

I could only see Sirius Black.

And with my heart beating faster and faster as I thought about this…

Suddenly I could see just one more person…

I could finally see Remus Lupin…

**A/N:_ I know what you're thinking._**

_**WHAT? REMUS? FAYRE? OHMYGOD WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?**_

_**Well, considering Sirius is being so stupid (okay I'm the one writing about him but I'm still upset with him…) who would YOU go for? Remus was so sweet with that whole speech. He practically poured his heart out to her.**_

_**But, us all knowing Remus, he wouldn't go out with her.**_

_**OR WOULD HE?**_

_**BUT WHAT ABOUT SIRIUS?**_

_**Okay. Well, considering this is a love story between Fayre and Sirius… I mean, think about it.**_

_**But I'm not giving anything away here. All I said was use the whole summary clue… **_

_**REVIEWS ARE LIKE REMUS AND FAYRE GETTING TOGETHER! **_

_**Unless you want Sirius and Fayre to get together 'cause ya know, that's what the story is ABOUT.**_

_**But who cares about them!**_

_**WHOOO! GO REMUS! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S. **_

_**REVIEW PLEEEAAASSEEE! I'M BEGGING YOU! **_


	7. Promises

**A/N: _Here's chapter 7. I try not to disappoint. _**

Chapter 7Sirius' POV

I followed Remus and only heard the last part of his little "speech" to Fayre.

I saw that Fayre was shocked but that quickly turned into realization and then into curiosity. Remus sort of chuckled to himself and suggested going to the Common Room.

Fayre sort of nodded and followed him. She stared at him. And that's when I knew.

She had just fallen for Remus Lupin.

And it sounded like Remus had fallen for Fayre Monroe.

Remus never liked anyone… But, why Fayre?

I felt like a spy watching them walk to the Gryffindor Common Room.

If Remus likes Fayre, if he even loves her, I will not let anything get in between them, including these stupid budding feelings. Remus was more important than myself. Which meant:

Remus Lupin can love Fayre Monroe.

And I hoped they would be very happy together.

Back to Fayre's POV

I was laughing with Remus when Sirius walked into the Common Room. Remus looked up and then looked at me with those melting eyes.

"I'll just leave you two to it then," he said getting up. He sounded resigned. I wanted to scream. To shout! Please don't leave me alone with him! But Remus got up and Sirius took his spot with a goofy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and looked away before I could look into his grey eyes.

"Aw, c'mon Fayre! I don't even know why you're mad at me! If it's about how I might've hurt Matilda by kissing Carley… Then… Well…. I didn't know you cared that much about Matilda," said Sirius haltingly. Was he seriously talking about his ex-girlfriend here?

"Matilda?" I asked, momentarily confused and turned to look at him. His grey eyes looked confused as well.

"Well, who else could I have hurt…?"

God. He really was an idiot.

Or, he couldn't admit it to himself… I knew how Sirius thinks. Contrary to popular belief, he isn't actually as conceited as everyone thinks he is. He just acts it, but really, he can't believe that anyone could possibly love him. That no one can love him.

Actually, I think I once heard Lily complain about how Remus thinks the same thing.

Wow, they actually have a lot of common…

"I don't care about Matilda," I said not answering his question.

"I was wondering why you would, I mean, considering you told me how much you hated her last year," said Sirius with a smirk. I threw up my hands.

"She was a know-it-all!"

"She's a Ravenclaw…"

"EXACTLY! Know-it-all!"

Sirius laughed and I laughed with him.

"So, do you forgive me for whatever I did?" he asked after a moment of us gathering our thoughts. I frowned.

There was silence; I figured Sirius was doing his puppy dogface that he seemed to have gotten better at since fifth year… But, I wasn't looking at him. Unfortunately, he noticed my dyed red hair (using magic…).

"Ya know, I have a thing for red heads," he said putting a more muscular arm than from when he was eleven around my shoulders. I cracked a smile.

"Brilliant. Lucky for me, I'm not a natural red head," I said turning to look at him. He looked at me with his silver eyes, not hardening like how they usually did with others, but open. The silver swirled around his pupil, like melted silver in a pot. We sat there, sort of staring at each other. And then Sirius cleared his throat.

"Yeah, your natural hair color is Lime Yellow," he said taking his arm off of me. I rolled my eyes.

"Lime Yellow is not a color."

"It SO is."

"Is not!"

"The Daily Prophet wrote a story about it…so…"

"They did not."

"Did too!"

"Are we REALLY having this argument right now?"

"Why yes. Yes we are."

Remus' POV

I watched them laugh and then Sirius had said something. She had turned away and I could see he was doing his signature puppy dogface. But, considering she wasn't looking at it, he had to do something different. So, he put his arm around her shoulders and he said something that made her smile a bit. Then she had said something back. And then… they sat there, staring at each other.

My chest gave a pang as they stared at each other longer than what was needed.

Sirius really did love her. And he didn't really love many people. And it looked as if she loved him too.

So, as they had starting laughing, I promised myself I wouldn't get in the way of Fayre and Sirius' relationship.

Sirius Black was finally in love.

And I wasn't going to be the one to mess it up with my feelings.

**A/N: _POOR REMUS! I KNOW! IT'S SO SAD! I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY!_**

_**I know what you're thinking. Well, then Innocently Beautiful, how in the world are you going to fix this? Sirius just vowed not to get in the way of Remus and Fayre. And REMUS promised not to get in the way of Sirius and Fayre. **_

_**Bit of a problem there, eh? **_

_**WELL, don't worry about it. I got it ALL under control. Kay? **_

_**:DDDD**_

_**REVIEWWW!**_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

_**TELL ME YOU LOVE IT PREFERABLY!**_

_**But if you hate it you can tell me that too.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE HOW MUCH I'M SCREWING UP EVERYTHING IN THIS PLOTLINE! :D**_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	8. Threatened

**A/N: _I don't really have much to say. Just that this is another chapter. _**

_**WHOOOO YAY CHAPTERS! **_

_**MarauderLove~ I was actually thinking about that. That may come later. (You all won't know what I'm talking about! :DD MWAHAHAHA!)**_

_**IceAge266~ XP Sorry! But, it has to happen. And yes, Sirius is cocky. But only because…well, he just is. That's just Sirius. BUT SIRIUS NEEDS LOVE TOOOO! **_

_**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Or don't enjoy this chapter… This chapter isn't really exciting anyway. I don't know why you're reading it.**_

_**BUT REEEAAADDD. REEEAAADD AHEAAADDD! **_

_**I demand it of you. :D **_

_**(Though, still not your mother…)**_

Chapter 8Remus' POV

"Lily?" I asked slightly opening her door.

"Mmm?" she responded. She looked up and she smiled noticing it was I. In First Year, I had a little crush on her, but that quickly went away when I realized James was head over heels in love with her.

"Oh hey Remus! What's the matter?"

"Lily, does…does Fayre love Sirius?" I asked the question I already knew the answer to.

"Love? Oh, I don't know about that… Wait… Remus do you… Could you possibly like…?" She put her hands over her smile.

"No, I didn't say that…" I said, feeling a blush creep onto my face. Lily was silently evaluating my face. I looked away playing with a photo of… James?  
"Lily, why do you have a photo of James…?" I asked. She blushed and took the picture from me.

"What picture?" she asked shrugging. I looked at her wide-eyed.

"You like JAMES?" I said as she said, "Well, you like FAYRE!"

We stared at each other.

"Oh God this is weird," she said putting her head into her hands.

"You should be ashamed. Acting like you don't like him when you secretly do… And he's my best friend…"

"Well, you secretly like Fayre! And she's MY best friend," Lily said.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," we both sighed at the same time. Then we looked at each other and started to laugh at the silliness of it all.

But really, I couldn't believe she liked James Potter.

Lily Potter.

I suppose it has a nice ring to it.

Not like Lily Lupin, but nice enough. (KIDDING!)

I can just imagine their children. They would probably have a son who would, of course, look exactly like his father, except for his eyes; those would have to be Lily's beautiful emerald spheres.

Lily Potter.

Admittedly, I just couldn't see it.

Fayre's POV

"Heeeyyyy Fayre," said Lily sitting next to me in our Potions class. I looked at her warily.

"Hi…" What do you want, was what I wanted to say.

"So what do you think about Remus?"

"That he's…nice…"

"What about Sirius?" I rolled my eyes.

"That he's an idiot."

"So, you sort of like Remus more than you like Sirius right?"

"Lily, what are you trying to get at?"

"QUIET ladies," ordered Slughorn. But because he liked Lily so much, he didn't give us detention, like Professor Mcgonagall would.

So, I never got an answer from Lily. Suddenly, though, I got a letter. It smelled like… Slytherins. Okay, well, it wasn't the smell, I just knew it was from a certain Slytherin whom Lily was ignoring and will forever ignore, probably.

_Dear Lily's strange friend who dyes her hair way too much using magic _(STRANGE? I'd like to think of myself as eccentric, thank you very much.),

Will you please tell Lily to talk to me? It's very important. It's so we can save our friendship and so she'll stay away from that Potter boy. Because frankly, Potter is an arrogant git and so are his friends. (Does he not realize I'm FRIENDS with them too?) If you do not relay this information to Lily Evans, something very bad will happen to you. Not because I want something bad to happen to you, but I won't discourage my rowdy friends in doing something awful to you anymore just because you're Lily's friend. I won't stop them like I usually do unless you tell Lily. (Okay, that was a tad bit frightening. Is he THREATENING me?)

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

I crushed the letter.

Excuse me? What did he say to me? OH RIGHT! Something about wanting to tell Lily to talk to him or something bad will happen. I took a piece of parchment and decided to write him back.

Dear Severus,

I'm a friend of James Potter. And I think he's a good influence on Lily. You know who I think is NOT a good friend of Lily's? I mean considering that this "friend" abandons her all the time to "prove" something to his Slytherin friends. Yeah, I'm talking about you, Snape. And don't think you will do anything to me, besides, I can take care of myself. Just because Sirius SOMETIMES calls me Flower doesn't mean I AM one. I'm a flower with thorns. So back off!

~Fayre. (WHO HAS THORNS REMEMBER THAT!)

I folded up the parchment and used magic to get it to Severus without Slughorn noticing.

I watched as Snape looked at it and then back at me as he slowly folded it up neatly again. I just twinkled my fingers at him as he glared.

Yeah, I don't think those Slytherins are going to do anything to me.

**Severus' POV**

Stupid insolent girl. Couldn't she see? If she would just let me talk to Lily, then I'd be able to protect her. Fletcher wants to use this friend of Lily's. I had already talked him out of Lily herself. So he wants the next best thing, Lily's muggleborn friend.

Fine. It's not as if I care about Lily's stupid friend. She's chosen her fate. And fate, is not for me to mess with.

I scrunched up my eyebrows and just tried to concentrate what Professor Slughorn was discussing. But I kept assuring myself that whatever happens to this Fayre, it will never be my fault. For she has chosen her path. I won't be able to stop them.

**Sirius' POV**

I saw Snape glare at Fayre. Why are they passing notes anyway? I didn't have time to wonder because James passed me a note.

I'm bored.

I laughed. Slughorn glared at me. I just smiled cheekily.

**No dip. Everyone is. Can't you see?**

Well, I'm REALLY bored.

**So, what do you want to do?**

I saw James' eyes go wide and a smile was placed on his face.

Let's make Snape's chair dance.

I grinned back at him.

**Not the worst prank, but it'd be more entertaining than this…**

LET'S DO IT!

"Tarantallegra" we both whispered under our breaths and pointed our wands at Snape's chair.

And the chair started dancing.

The room started to laugh.

But nobody laughed harder than James and I.

We high-fived each other as Slughorn glared at us.

"Mr. Black? Mr. Potter? Detention."

"AWWW c'mon Professor Slughorn, it wasn't that bad," Peter piped up.

"You too, Mr. Pettigrew." James and I silently saw Peter go 'YES'.

"And Miss Monroe?" asked Professor Slughorn.

"Yes?" Fayre turned her head away from the dancing chair.

"Detention for you as well." Fayre's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" she yelled. Slughorn ignored her. And her jaw stayed dropped as she watched Professor Slughorn go back to what he was teaching, with the chair still dancing.

"I told you Slughorn hated me," muttered Fayre under her breath. I laughed.

"He doesn't hate you."

"He gave me detention for no reason. I mean, I wasn't the ONLY one laughing," said Fayre.

"NO TALKING." Said Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, Professor," we both droned and rolled our eyes at each other.

James and I had to write five hundred times that we will not make chairs dance in class ever again. Although, James and I decided we were going to add 'to poor Snivellus again'. Just so we would be able to write Snivellus on the board.

Peter just had to sit there and watch us.

Fayre had to write a thousand times that she will never laugh at a student again. But she added 'even if everyone else is laughing and you're the only one who gets detention'. Sounds like more writing to me.

"Did you see his face?" asked James

"Priceless!" I replied when Slughorn stepped out of the room.

"Good job guys! It was really good!" said Peter from behind us clapping. We both bowed and Fayre just shook her head.

"Yeah. Good job. Except you got me detention," she said. Her face was deadpanned.

"Hey! You're the one that laughed," said James.

"I couldn't help it! Did you see Snape's face?" she exclaimed. And that's when Slughorn came in.

"Miss Monroe, two more weeks of detention."

"Seriously?"

**Fayre's POV**

"He gave me TWO WEEKS of Detention because he caught me talking during Detention," I groaned to Lily. She just smiled. Then my dorm mate came in.

"I heard Snape had his chair start dancing in Potions today!" she exclaimed, her copper eyes glowing. Her copper curls were bouncing too.

"Yeah. And I got two weeks of Detention because of it," I deadpanned, laying down on my bed.

"Don't mind her Grace. She's just upset because Slughorn gave her two weeks of detention for laughing at Severus' expense. Which she deserves," said Lily. I shot up.

"YOU were laughing!" I accused.

"Well, I couldn't help it! Did you see his FACE?" she exclaimed. Then we burst out laughing. Grace looked at us like we were lunatics.

"KAY then. But, the Marauders did it. Tell me again, Fayre, what is Sirius' favorite color?" she asked. I smiled to myself thinking about that conversation we had when we were eleven.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with him, Grace. He has a girlfriend you know," I pointed out.

"Oh he always has a girlfriend. They come and go. It's not as if he actually cares about them," she said waving it off, "AND I'M NOT OBSESSED! It's called dedication." She sat down on her bed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"If he doesn't care about his girlfriends, who says he's going to care about you?" she asked.

"Because he'll realize that I'm different," Grace replied all starry eyed.

"RIIIGHTT," Lily and I said.

"Hey, it could happen," said Grace defensively.

"Then why don't you go and talk to him. He's just right down there in the Common Room," I said. Grace's copper eyes widened.

"Is he with his girlfriend?"

"He's in the Common Room, Grace. No, Carley is a Hufflepuff. Of course she wouldn't be in our Common Room. We're Gryffindors…" I replied. She just kept staring into space. I sighed.

"C'mon," I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of our dorm and down into the Common Room.

"Hey Sirius," I said holding tight to Grace so she wouldn't run away.

"Hey Fayre. Hey…Grace isn't it?"

I swear, she was dying inside.

But all she did was open her mouth and close it. Sirius just nodded his head awkwardly.

"Grace here heard about what happened in Potions and thought it was funny. So she came to thank you for your funniness," I stated.

"Really?" asked Sirius looking over at the timid Grace. She seemed to be able to move her head at least, which she nodded.

"Well, thanks mate!" he said cheerfully.

"Now, I have to get going to dinner, 'cause it's dinner and you know me, Fayre, always eating. Nice meeting you, Grace…right?" he said. Then not getting an answer he just shrugged his shoulder and left through the portrait hole.

Then Grace screamed.

"OHMYGOD HE CALLED ME MATE!"

"He does that…"

"OHMYGOD HE KNOWS MY NAME!"

"You have been in our class for seven years…"

"OHMYGOD HE TALKED TO ME!"

"He DOES talk to people…"

This went on longer than it needed to go on.

I finally left Grace by herself to freak out about how if she would've put her hand out to shake his hand then their hands would be touching. She almost about swooned when I told her he might just put his arm around her shoulders.

I know. I'm a terrible person for feeding her frenzy.

I finally got to dinner, where Lily saved me a spot.

"Where's Remus?" I asked.

"Sick," said Lily just when the Marauders said, "At his mother's house."

They looked at each other.

"At his mother's," said Lily when the Marauders said, "Sick."

Then they looked at each other again.

"He's sick," they all said at the same time.

"O…kay…" I said slowly. Gosh, they get so strange whenever I ask where Remus was.

Then James and Sirius looked at each other.

"So, we're gonna go now. Have lots of important things to do," said James.

"Don't be out past curfew," called Lily as Sirius tried to get Peter to get up and leave the yummy food.

"Hah! 'Course Lily. Won't be out past midnight," said James.

"That's not curfew…" But, the three Marauders were already gone.

"That was odd," I said.

"What was odd?" asked Lily playing innocent.

"THAT was odd."

"What?"

"The Remus thing."

"Oh, he's just sick."

"Or he's at his mother's house."

"Well, he's sick but his mother is sick too, so he's at his mother's house."

"Okay…"

That was confusing. Just a bit.

And then Grace found me again. I groaned inwardly as she spent the rest of dinner talking about how cute Sirius was and if Lime Yellow was really his favorite color.

I don't think I had ever wanted to kill myself until that moment.

**A/N: So TADA! Chapter 8. Longer. But pointless. FantasyEye should be happy. :P **

**(Not about the pointless part. Just about the longer part.)**

**But there were important things here that will lead up to the plotline later. Just letting you all know. And no. I'm not going to tell you what that important thing was. I'm pretty sure you can tell.**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE SNAPE'S CHAIR DANCING IN THE MIDDLE OF POTIONS CLASS! **

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Innocently Beautiful**


	9. Promises are made to be Broken

**A/N: _So, this is guaranteed a longer chapter. YAY! (:D FantasyEye, this should make you a little happy.) _**

_**This isn't going to be a good chapter. I'm cringing just thinking about you all reading it. But, it's necessary. **_

Chapter 9

My heart was pounding as I ran down the corridor; my pale blonde hair was flying behind me. I screamed out for someone to help me, anyone. But no one had heard my screams. No one came. I finally had nowhere else to go and Snape had already caught up. He had lazily pointed his wand at me.

"Please…" I whispered as tears started to stream down my face. My pleads caught in my throat as I saw the monster behind him. The werewolf looked at me with hungry gold eyes. My breathing quickened almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"I warned you," Snape shrugged. And my screams grew louder as the werewolf suddenly attacked.

I woke up, sweating. I had screamed as I got up, waking up my dorm mates. Way to start off Halloween, I thought.

"Oh my MERLIN, Fayre! Are you alright?" asked Grace with wide eyes. My other dorm mate, Claudia, rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah. You sounded like you were dying," she stated.

"I personally thought you were getting maimed," said my other dorm mate, Ariana, getting up.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"Nightmare?" asked Ariana looking at me concerned with pale blue eyes. I nodded my head.

"Just your luck, with today being Halloween and all," said Claudia, her almond-shaped eyes widening with excitement. Her favorite holiday is Halloween. You couldn't blame her for being excited that it started out with her dorm mate screaming bloody murder. My dorm mates fell back to sleep, except for Claudia, she sat up and read a book. I walked into our shared bathroom and my hair was pale blonde again (the magic dye only lasted for a day and didn't damage your hair like muggle dye does). I used my wand to brush it out and then dyed it black with orange at the tips in spirit of Halloween. But I couldn't help but feel shaken after that nightmare. It was the fifth time I have had it since Snape's letter but it was the first time that I was attacked, let alone by a werewolf. Mentally, I thanked God for letting it not be a full moon tonight. That would've been too much for me. After I finished getting ready, I sat on the windowsill and looked out into the early morning. Even the Whomping Willow looked peaceful.

I told Lily my dream and about the letter from Snape as we walked to Breakfast. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's just Snape. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I just nodded my head and smiled. But for some reason, I didn't feel assured.

Lily's POV

Fayre looked a little jumpy when I met her this morning. Claudia had already told me with wide brown eyes that Fayre had a nightmare last night, but she wasn't sure what it was about. I thought that was why Fayre was so jumpy… But I learned, it was much more than just a nightmare.

After she had explained Severus' letter and her nightmare to me, I knew Severus would do something. Or let his friends do something.

I just told her everything would be okay and I promised that nothing would happen to her.

I hoped it was a promise I could keep.

When we got to Breakfast, I watched Fayre as she sat down in between Remus and Sirius. I smiled to myself when I saw her and Remus smile to each other. And then I went to James.

"Potter, I need help," I whispered into his ear. He looked at me confused.

"With…what?" he asked. I motioned to him to follow me. He obliged.

"What's up?" he asked after we were out of the Great Hall.

"Severus."

"Snivellus? What about him?"

"His name is SEVERUS, James," I said exasperated.

"Okay, what about him?"

"He threatened Fayre."

"He…THREATENED Fayre? Does Severus DO that? Threaten people?"

"Well, it was sort of a warning slash threatening."

"O…kay…"

"He said if she wouldn't get me to talk to him then he wouldn't stop his 'friends'." I explained. James just stared at me.

"Like…Fletcher and all of them?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Why?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Something about how Severus wouldn't let them 'prank' me and they just chose the next best muggleborn," I said. I saw a flash of anger go through James' eyes. That gave me a surge of joy that he was so protective of me…

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Tell Sirius."

"Why?"

"Because he CARES about her the most."

"So does REMUS."

"Wait… Remus likes Fayre?"

"You didn't know this?"

"No…"

"Wait…Sirius likes Fayre?"

"No…?"

"James!"

"Well, of course he does! It's Fayre! It's the only girl he has actually liked for the longest time. Even before he knew it, he liked her. Maybe even loves her."

I stared at him.

He looked sort of uncomfortable under my stare.

"What?" he asked.

"Sirius LOVES Fayre?" I asked.

"I said maybe didn't I?"

"No, this isn't good."

"I'm not following…"

"This is the only girl REMUS has ever liked!"

"Well…uh…"

"Oh God. That means she's not going to get either of them…"

"I'm still not following…"

"Don't you see? They would've promised themselves not to get involved with the other's relationship! BECAUSE YOU DUMMIES ARE ALL BEST FRIENDS!"

"I don't see how that makes us dummies, Lily…"

"Just… Do what you can to make sure Fayre stays safe."

"Why do you think something is going to happen anyway?"

"Because she had a nightmare!"

"A nightmare?" asked James confused. Oh right, I didn't explain that part.

"She had a nightmare about Snape and a werewolf which I'm figuring is Remus," I said.

"And how does that mean something is going to happen?"

"Because her subconscious is warning her," I stated exasperatedly. James just stared at me and then it dawned on him.

"But, Fletcher doesn't know about Remus…"

"Yeah… But-

"Snape does." We both finished.

I nodded my head.

"So PLEASE do something," I begged him.

"Well, well, well. I never thought this day would come," said James with a smirk.

"What?"

"You begging for me," he said beaming. I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"I'm not begging for YOU. I'm begging for you to protect Fayre," I said.

"All I heard was 'I'm begging for you'."

"James…"

"Okay, okay, I'll protect her, jeez."

Sirius' POV

I watched as Lily whispered into James' ear. He looked shocked as he looked searchingly into her green eyes.

I knew they were going to get together at one point.

Oh wait, Lily looks concerned and rushed. Something's wrong.

I watched as she walked out of the Great Hall, James following after her.

Yup. Something's definitely wrong.

Remus' POV

Just by the way Lily was walking in with Fayre, I automatically knew something was wrong. I watched as Lily whispered hurriedly to James, I knew something REALLY had to be wrong. Then I watched as she glanced at a very quiet Fayre before she ran off.

Oh God…Something was going to happen to Fayre.

James' POV

Considering this year's Halloween was on a weekend, we didn't have any classes, so the Marauders and I went down to the lake. I sat down.

"What did Lily tell you?" asked Remus as soon as I sat down in the grass. Merlin, Lily was right…

"Yeah, it looked important," Sirius said pretending like he hadn't really given it much thought as he sat down next to me. I, however, knew better.

"It has something to do with Fayre, doesn't it? What happened?" asked Remus sitting down on the other side of me. Peter sat down next to Remus.

"I guess Lily was acting oddly, you know, wanting to talk to you and all," mused Peter.

"Thanks Wormy," I deadpanned.

"Wait, it has something to do with Fayre?" asked Sirius, his grey eyes getting big.

"Well, I think it has something to do with Fayre… Lily looked over at her concerned after telling you to follow her," said Remus. Sirius stared at him. I knew what he was thinking. 'How did I miss that?'

"Oh. Well, does it have something to do with Fayre?" asked Sirius turning towards me.

"Will you ladies calm down?" I asked rolling my eyes.

Sirius cracked a smile and Remus just looked at the ground. Peter looked at all three of us like we were crazy.

"You know, I'm extremely confused."

"Not new news, Pete," I said.

"So? What did Lily tell you?" asked Remus.

"She told me that Snape threatened Fayre," I said pulling at some grass.

"WHAT?" Sirius exploded. He got up and started pacing.

"Snape?" asked Remus.

"Snivellus?" spat Sirius. I nodded my head.

"Guys, what's Snape really going to do…" said Peter. He had a point there…except…

"Fletcher wants to pull a prank on Fayre. Snape said he would stop it if Fayre would get Lily to talk to him, she told him not ever, so, he's going to let Fletcher pull his prank on her."

"So? It's just a prank…" said Peter.

"Well, that's what I said. But Lily is so sure that something awful is going to happen because Fayre had a nightmare about Snape with a werewolf," I said. I watched Remus carefully. The color drained from his face.

"She doesn't know…?" he asked instead of stated.

"She doesn't know," I affirmed.

"Lily just thinks her subconscious is warning itself of something that might come," I said.

"But Fletcher doesn't know about Remus," stated Sirius.

"Yeah, but Snivellus does," pointed out Peter.

"Thanks to you, Padfoot," I said looking up at Sirius who had stopped pacing. Sirius dropped to the ground.

"This is all my fault," he murmured.

"Don't worry, Padfoot, for I have promised Lily Evans that we will protect Fayre. Which means never leave her alone, kay?" I asked the three. They all nodded their heads.

"Good."

Fayre's POV

"I feel like you're following me," I told Peter.

"Well, I'm supposed to keep my eye on you," he said shyly.

"Why?"

"Just in case."

"In case of what?"

"I don't know. Prongs said just to keep my eye on you," Peter said not letting his black eyes meet mine.

"O…kay…then."

And then Sirius came up. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there Flower," he said.

"Hi."

"Petey here bothering ya?"

"He's just following me."

"Aw Wormy, why ya following her?" Sirius asked Peter. Peter mouthed 'YOU know'. But Sirius kept staring at him. And Peter sighed.

"Well, James said to keep an eye on her," said Peter.

"Well, I relieve you of your duties noble Wormtail," said Sirius. Peter turned away quickly and I heard him whisper 'Thank God' under his breath. Thanks Petey.

"Are you supposed to keep an eye on me too?" I asked annoyed.

"What? I can't keep an eye on you?"

"Are you guys taking shifts? DID LILY TELL YOU ABOUT THE SNAPE THING?" I finally realized.

"Calm down, Flower. Prongs just wants to keep you safe. And since you had that dream and all…"

"SHE TALKED ABOUT MY DREAM TOO!"

"CALM DOWN GODDANGIT!" he yelled at me turning me to face him, shocking me.

"I don't want you getting hurt either okay? It's good that she told Prongs…James…Whatever. It's good that she told him. Okay? I don't want Snivellus doing anything to you so yes. I'm going to keep an eye on you. We all are. I bet you Remus is watching you right now somewhere. We are going to protect you okay? I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to you. Not while I'm watching you. Nothing bad, like in your dream. I promise you that nothing like what happened in your dream will ever happen to you, ever." Sirius looked at me with his grey eyes. He sounded frantic and like he was trying to convince himself that nothing bad would happen to me. He looked so…determined. So…protective. I had never ever seen this side of Sirius in all the seven years that I had known him. And then I started crying because if Severus meant what he said, I didn't think anyone would be able to help me. Plus, everyone keeps talking about how they think Snape and his friends are with the Dark Lord. But when I started crying, Sirius' protectiveness caved in.

"Oh-my-God-don't-cry," he said looking at me as if he wasn't sure what to do with me. So I just moved forward and put my head in his chest and sobbed.

"Aw, Fayre, please don't cry. I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you cry…" he said wrapping his arms around me. I hit his chest lightly with my fist.

"You-," I hiccupped, "idiot. You didn't-…" I hiccupped again, "say anything that made me cry…" He just hugged me and we stayed like this for a moment.

"I promise, Fayre. I promise," he whispered. I didn't say anything. I sort of thought they were making a big deal out of nothing. One, it was just a dream that couldn't possibly come true because I'm pretty sure there's no werewolves about. Two, the most that Fletcher would do was do a prank. Unless the rumors were true… I shuddered and tried not to think about it.  
"Let's do something," I said breaking the moment that Sirius and I may or may not be having…

"Do what?" he asked with a smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"Let's do a duel," I said smiling.

"I'll go easy on you," said Sirius twirling his wand with his fingers. We were now out by the lake and the rest of the Marauders were there and so were Claudia and Lily. Claudia said she wasn't going to miss a duel between Sirius and his best girlfriend (GAL pal. Not actual girlfriend) especially on Halloween. So Claudia was waving her red and gold scarf around, her black hair flying all around her because well, she was going crazy.

"Right," I responded to Sirius' cockiness.

"What? Don't think I can beat you?" asked Sirius.

"Nope. I'm going to beat you," I said smiling and putting a hand on my hip. And then Carley ran down towards the lake yelling "SIRIUS".

"Oh God," groaned Lily.

"Here we go," mumbled Claudia.

"Hey, Carley…" said Sirius as she threw her arms around his neck and covered his face with kisses. Then she seemed to notice the other six standing there and staring at her.

"Oh. Hey guys! What's going on here?" she asked flipping her beautiful golden hair. I hated her hair. It was just golden. Who wanted shiny gold hair? I could have gold hair if I wanted to. All was needed was the flick of a wand.

And she was a fly. Why was she looking at me all glary and stuff? I wish I had a fly swatter. No, a Carley swatter.

"Just a duel between Sirius and Fayre," said James pointing out the obvious.

"OOO! Really? I bet my Siri is going to win," she said hugging him again.

"Who's Siri?" asked Sirius.

"That's YOU silly Siri Bunny!" said Carley playfully hitting his arm. The three Marauders tried to stifle their laughter.

"Okay… So, anyway Flower, I'm going to beat you," said Sirius after he got Carley off of him so he could ACTUALLY duel. Carley scrunched up her face as he called me Flower. When Sirius looked away to tell James something, I stuck out my tongue at Carley. I know, childish, but it had to be done. And she actually looked insulted. This gave me pleasure.

"SIRIUS! Why don't you call ME a cute nickname like Flower?" she screeched. I cringed at the pitch that she was hitting.

"Are you related to a Zebra by any chance?" asked Peter.

"Are you telling me I look like a black and white African HORSE?" she asked. Peter's face turned red and he cowered from her.

"No…"

"Okay good."

The rest of us were laughing. Except Sirius because he was so focused on what he was going to do to me that wouldn't actually hurt me.

"Who thinks I'm going to win?" asked Sirius to the crowd of, now, six because of Carley. Only Carley raised her hand.

"What? That's it?" asked Sirius. Everyone else sort of shrugged.

"HA! I'm already going to win by default."

"Even you Wormtail?" asked Sirius. Peter shrugged.

"I only go to the side that I know is going to win." Sirius mocked glared at him.

"Traitor."

"NOW that we have that over with. Can we PLEASE start this?" I said exasperatedly.

"Getting nervous, are we Flower?" Carley cringed.

"Nope. I just don't want you to get nervous and back out SIRI BUNNY," I said smiling. Sirius rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname his girlfriend had given him.

"Ready. Set. GO!" cried Claudia waving her scarf.

Avis, I thought. A flock of birds came from the end of my wand.

He apparently did Aguamenti because suddenly I was splashed with water. I spit some out of my mouth.

"Thanks Sirius."

"Well, I got attacked by a bunch of doves. So you shouldn't be talking." Then we started laughing. Wingardium Leviosa, I thought pointing my wand at Sirius.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I lifted him off the ground.

"Levitating you, duh."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked. Did he sound…frightened?  
"It's just a harmless first year spell, sheesh," I said.

"What are you going to do with me? Seriously, Fayre," he asked as he was still in the air. I smiled.

"This." Then I threw him into the lake. He spattered out lake water as he came back up.

"That's what you get for squirting water in my face," I smiled.

"SEE? I always pick the winning side," said Peter.

"Shut up Peter," said Sirius picking himself up from the lake.

"OH SIRI BUNNY! Here, let me help you get back to your dorm so you'll be dry and have dry clothes-"

"Don't call me Siri Bunny. That's more of a stupid nickname than that other girl gave me," mumbled Sirius.

"There's another girl?" asked Carley as they walked back towards the castle.

"Carley, sweetie, there's ALWAYS another girl," said Sirius cheekily. Carley couldn't tell if he was joking or not. We were all laughing hysterically as they walked away.

"Did…did you see…see his face?" laughed Claudia.

"Oh, Fayre. I'd watch out if I were you!" cried Lily, also laughing. I shrugged.

"It was duel. And I won fair and square. He can't do anything," I said confidently. Claudia, Lily, and I all burst out laughing.

"DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?" we all laughed.

I sighed in the library.

"Remus, I see you. You don't have to pretend like you're not following me," I sighed. Remus stuck his head out from behind the bookshelf.

"And I thought I was being real sneaky," he joked. He sat down next to me.

"Homework?" he asked pointing to my essay.

"Just for Muggle Studies. Easiest class ever," I said.

"Because you grew up as a muggle. Of course it's easy for you. Sirius though…"

"Not so much," I finished, smiling at him.

"But that's because Sirius grew up as a pureblood," said Remus. I smiled at a thought I had.

"Sirius is so fascinated by the telephone. Every time he's at my house and it rings, he jumps and sort of cowers away from it. He acts like he's such a tough guy but he's such a scaredy cat," I laughed. Remus laughed with me. The librarian glared at us. 'Sorry' we mouthed. She still glared at us.

"Let's leave before she bites our heads off," whispered Remus.

"Good idea," I whispered back. When we got out of the Library we both burst out laughing.

"Come with me," I said grabbing his hand. I blushed when I felt his strong rough hand in my small soft one. Thank God he didn't see…

"Observation Tower," said Remus looking around. I finally dropped his hand.

"Yeah. I like coming up here. It feels more…freeing," I said sitting down on the roof. Remus sat down next to me as I hugged my knees into my chest.

"It does feel freeing here. Like, all the troubles in your life don't really exist. That it's just a different life that never actually happened," Remus said softly. I watched him as he looked out towards the woods. His gold eyes flickered towards me. I nodded my head.

"Exactly," I whispered. My heartbeat was getting louder and louder. I was surprised he didn't hear it. Sirius never got it, when I brought him up here. He never understood it.

But, Remus does.

"You're a different person up here. Not the same things hold you down like they do down there," I said, still speaking softly as if not wanting to disturb the peace around us.

"Yes," whispered Remus agreeing.

"Not the same little feelings either," I said looking at him. He looked back at me confused.

"Not the same feelings that you might've had for seven years," I murmured. His gold eyes bore into mine.

"Up here, those feelings go away," I whispered, noticing how close to him I was now. Just a little closer.

"Fayre…" whispered Remus. And then, I closed the small distance that was between us, and put my lips on his.

It was my first kiss.

And it was everything I imagined it to be.

Carley's POV

I walked up to the Observation Tower and there I saw Remus Lupin and some girl with black hair with orange tips. When I saw her eyes I knew it was that Fayre girl that Sirius was always with. And then suddenly, they were kissing.

I smiled to myself. Sirius isn't going to be spending all his time with her once he knows that she's snogging his best friend, I thought to myself.

She was really making getting rid of her a piece of cake.

Because, when she's missing, Sirius won't even notice.

**A/N: _WAIT WHAT? I know. There's an evil Hufflepuff. Weird, I know. _**

_**FAYRE KISSED REMUS! FAYRE KISSED REMUS! And, in case you all were wondering, Remus kissed back. **_

_**Guess some promises are worth breaking eh?**_

_**Though, technically Fayre broke his promise to himself… So technically he didn't really break a promise.**_

_**But, I know some of you guys are glad he broke that promise!**_

_**FANTASYEYE! I thought you had went and died on me for a little while. But then you reviewed and it was all good. **_

_**I'll give what you said a thought about the whole jealousy thing. It would make sense wouldn't it? **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE REMUS AND FAYRE KISSED! **_

_**Review if you hate me because you know Fayre and Sirius is going to get together.**_

_**Review if you hate Carley.**_

_**And if you love Carley…still review!**_

_**Review if you love Claudia! (Secretly, she's one of my favorites. She's Asian ya know… And she's not in Ravenclaw? I know.)**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE SIRI BUNNY! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	10. Darkness

**A/N:_ AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Here's the next chapter guyyysss! :D _**

_**And thanks to those who have just started reading my story. I feel so loved. **_

_**RECAP: Fayre was threatened by Snape (that GIT) and she had a nightmare that had a werewolf in it. She told Lily about it and Lily told James where they had a lovely little conversation. Then James promised to have the Marauders protect Fayre. During their little protecting, Fayre and Sirius have a duel with each other. Revealing Peter Pettigrew's traitorism. But at the moment they think it's pretend but they won't think it's pretend anymore when Peter turns on James and Lily Potter! But…that's not in this story… **_

_**Oh and Fayre kisses Remus and Carley sees. And it is revealed that Carley is an EVIL HUFFLEPUFF! Gasp. I know. **_

_**Oh. And it's still Halloween.**_

_**So, here's chapter 10!**_

Chapter 10Carley's POV

"Sirius!" I called throwing my hands around his neck. He looked up at me with warmness.

"Mm?" he asked. __

"You didn't tell me that your two best friends are dating," I said putting my lips on his. He pulled away from me.

"What?" he asked giving me a confused look. I tried to suppress my smile and feign confusion.

"Remus and Fayre? I saw them kissing on top of the Observation Tower…" I said pointing behind me. He looked in that direction as if he would see Remus and Fayre coming from there.

"Oh. I didn't know that they were dating…" he said slowly. I saw he looked a bit hurt. How could HER kissing HIM hurt MY Sirius? I worked for years to get him to notice me. And I'm not going to let a stupid "best friend" of his go and try to ruin everything for me.

"Are you sad because they didn't tell you?" I asked putting a hand on his cheek. He looked at me with his smoky grey eyes.

"Mm? No. I'm not sad," he said. Then he smiled. And he pressed his lips on mine. But his eyes still betrayed hurt and sadness. As I ran my fingers through his hair, I knew I was going to fix it. I was going to fix him. And make him think of only me. And not that brat.

"Tonight," I ordered.

"Tonight?" asked Fletcher.

"Did I stutter?" I asked.

"No…"

"Then YES TONIGHT YOU IMBECILE!" I yelled at him. He cowered away.

"Okay…" Fletcher said quietly.

"Good."

Remus' POV

She kissed me. I let her lead me up to the Observation Tower. Of course she was going to kiss me. Why didn't I stop her? Oh God, why didn't I stop her? And I kissed her BACK! Why did I kiss her back? Oh MERLIN why did I kiss her back?

James was now watching her.

And there was Sirius.

Oh God.

Does he know?

Does he know that I kissed his best friend that he may possibly love?

"Hey Remus," said Sirius.

Oh Merlin. He knows.

"Hey Padfoot," I said slowly. He smiled.

He definitely knows.

"So, been with any girls lately?" he asked.

"I-I…"

"Joking, Moony. Sheesh, lighten up," he joked. Okay, so maybe he doesn't know. Sirius looked really closely at me.

"You starting to look sick. The full moon is coming… We're going to have to watch Fayre even more then, I think," Sirius mused. I just nodded my head. I hope he didn't notice that I blushed when he said Fayre. My mouth felt dry.

"Yeah. Good-good idea," I finally said.

"I'mma go find Wormy. Care to join me?" asked Sirius cocking his head, his grey eyes looking at me curiously. I shook my head.

"I think I'm going to go lay down," I said slowly pointing in the direction of the Common Room. Sirius nodded his head understandably.

"Kay, see ya then," said Sirius. He turned a corner and that's when I realized that I had been holding my breath. So, I let it out.

While I was walking back to the Common Room I saw Carley yelling to Fletcher something about being an imbecile and something about tonight.

That's odd; I couldn't help thinking to myself as I took the long way around so as not to cross paths with her.

James' POV

When I found Fayre, she was crying.

"Fayre?"

"He just left. Like I had…poisoned him or something." She cried some more.

"You mean… Remus?" I asked pointing to the disappearing Remus. She nodded her head.

"What happened?"

"I-," she hiccupped, "I kissed him." I tried to not show my shock as she ducked her head embarrassed.

"It was my first kiss you know."

"It was?" She nodded her head.

"I was sort of saving it…for…someone special I guess," she said slowly.

"For Remus?" I asked.

"Well, no. I don't know for who exactly, but you know me. I haven't ever dated anyone. And now I just go kiss people who don't want to be kissed. Obviously," she said tearing up again.

"Oh Fayre! Remus has never dated anyone either. He has…issues. And he doesn't want to burden you with those issues. Please stop crying. I can't-I can't talk to crying girls…" I said not sure what to do. She sniffed and wiped her big violet eyes.

"So, your saying that he doesn't think I'm a colorful troll?" she asked. I laughed. And she laughed with me.

"Troll?"

"Well, I do have colorful hair," she said pointing to her head. We laughed again.

"You're much more prettier than a troll," I stated.

"Ya think?" she asked.

"Well, not to be weird or anything because you know I don't like you like that, but yeah. I think you're REAL pretty. And if that Lily and I weren't destined to be together," she smiled at the cheesy line, "then I would probably be happy that you kissed me if I were Remus. And trust me. He's happy. If not a little freaked out. He doesn't like dealing with his feelings. It complicates things."

She frowned.

"Complicates what?"

"His…simple nature is all," I responded. Jeez, I hint at Moony's furry little problem waaay too often. I'm surprised only five people know about it (other than Moony himself).

Then we saw Carley stalk by.

"Have any of you seen Sirius?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Um, no," Fayre said.

"I didn't ask you," she spat at her.

"WHOA! Okay. Calm down Carley. I thought he was with you," I said trying to intervene.

"Well, he's obviously not."

"Okaaay. Well, maybe he's in the kitchen. You know him. He eats like a dog," I replied to her rude statement and her rolling of her eyes. Why was Sirius dating her? I mean besides the fact that's she's hot.

Then she stalked off.

"Well, she's mad," I stated.

"Isn't she always?" said Fayre rolling her eyes.

"And she's always stalking Sirius," I pointed out.

"It's a bit creepy. I'm surprised she's not in Slytherin," Fayre mused.

"I heard she was going to be. But she really wanted to be in Hufflepuff apparently."

"Who WANTS to be in Hufflepuff?"

"Her."

"Why?"

"To hide her inner evilness," I said trying to scare her. Fayre rolled her eyes.

"Right. Shouldn't we be finding Lily?"

"Why?"  
"So you can harass her until she admits her undying love for you."

"Oh right. Let's do that. I really want to hear THAT admittance." Wait. Lily has undying love for me? I knew I was warming up to her! YES!

Remus' POV

Later, at lunch, I saw Sirius with Fayre. They were laughing and there were stars in Fayre's eyes. And affection in Sirius'. And you never see that in those stone grey eyes.

Yet, Fayre had kissed me.

And I had kissed her back.

I felt so sick to my stomach.

Fayre's POV

After lunch, where Remus didn't show up to, I went to Lily's Head Girl Office as Peter waited outside of it because it was his turn to watch me.

"I kissed Remus." I burst out before she even said hi and before the door closed so Peter was looking at me wide eyed before the door closed.

"What?" she asked in momentary shock.

"I kissed-."

"No, I heard you. Just sit down. Do you need water?" she asked conjuring up some water in a cup with her wand.

"Wow, the day isn't even finished yet…" I heard her murmur. I downed the water to every last drop.

"Why did you kiss him?" she asked.

"Because… He was there… And he understood why I go up to the Observation Tower… And then it just… Happened. And I'm pretty sure he kissed back but once James Potter came to switch places with him he shot out of there. So I couldn't help myself so I cried and James was beside himself because he had a crying girl on his hands and boys obviously don't know what to do with a crying girl because Sirius did the same thing earlier today. And oh God. Remus was my first kiss. For some reason I have always thought Sirius would be… Even when we were just friends. I mean, we're STILL friends but…I don't know. Why did I kiss him?" I finished. Lily just stared wide-eyed at me.

"Um… Because you like him?" she asked more than said.

"Yes. I do. I do like Remus. Oh it's good to say that out loud. I like Remus Lupin!" I cried smiling.

"But…" How Lily knew there was a 'but' was beyond me.

"But… I love Sirius…" I said into my hands. Lily patted my back.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Remus was a good man."

"He's not dead."

"I know. But he doesn't have a dead chance."

"Yes he does! I did say I LIKE him!"

"Yeah. But you LOVE Sirius. And you can't beat love, sweets."

"But-."

"No buts. That's how it goes. You can't FORCE yourself to love Remus."

"I'm not forcing myself. And besides. Remus doesn't like me like that…" I said looking at the ground. Lily laughed.

"He kissed you back didn't he?"

"Yeah… but…"

"I said no buts didn't I? Remus definitely likes you back."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Trust me on this one." My heart beat really fast.

"My turn Petes," I heard Sirius say outside of my dorm room, which is where I was now. I quickly hid my drawings in a drawer in the desk that all my dorm mates shared and while I was locking the drawer Sirius strolled in.

"What's in the drawer?" he asked as he sat down on Grace's bed. (If she were here, she'd freak…)

"Nothing," I said quickly. He raised his eyebrows. Then he smiled.

"Your little sketchbook slash diary?"

"It's not a diary," I mumbled.

"Can I see it?" he asked.

"NO!" I said a little too loudly. Then I coughed and said no a little more quietly that time. He raised his eyebrows and stared at me like I was a crazy person.

"Okay, then. No peeking in the drawer…" he said.

"Good." I said.

"HEY! FAYRE! ARE YA IN HERE?" yelled James from the outside of my dorm room.

"Yes…?" I said slowly.

"Good." And then he came inside and threw me over his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"It's a little something called Sirius' revenge," said James.

Sirius' POV

"It's a little something called Sirius' revenge," said James winking at me as Fayre screamed "WHAT?" Then James took her out of the room. I stared at the little silver key that had dropped to the floor. I knew I shouldn't… But I was curious. So instead of following James out of the dorm room, I picked up the silver key and unlocked the drawer that Fayre really didn't want me to look into. I pulled out her worn out sketchbook. I've seen her draw in it so many times but I never got to see the drawings. I opened it up to the first page and there was a boy who looked to be ten or eleven looking mischievous. It was brilliant. And…It was me.

I flipped another page and it was James and I. And suddenly as I flipped each page, it was like looking at me growing up. Each picture was me. Me. Me. And, me. And the last finished sketch was me facing a werewolf with bright gold eyes. It was dated from a few days ago. But, she had her dream last night. She was already thinking about werewolves…

The sketch she was working on when I had walked in was of smoky gray eyes with black hair falling into them. In the eyes, it looked like a reflection of a girl smiling back at the person. I think it was Fayre…

Oh Merlin.

The whole sketchbook was sketches of me.

And I knew then, Fayre Monroe has always been in love with me.

And that she may know that I love her back…

Fayre's POV

Sirius didn't follow James right away, but he caught up by the time James threw me in the lake.

I wiped a stray of wet black hair out of my violet eyes. Everyone was laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Carley had caught up with Sirius and locked arms with him.

"Wanna go in the lake?" I heard him ask excitedly.

"Ew. No," she said scrunching up her face. Sirius just shrugged and ran down to the lake and looked down at me.

"Cozy down there?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah. You should come sit here too," I said patting the water next to me. He laughed.

"No thanks. I'm fine where I am actually."

"Noooo, I insist!" I said. Then I grabbed his leg and pulled him into the water. He gave out a yelp and landed in the lake with a splash.

"Cozy here, ain't it?" I smiled as he sputtered up water.

"You're dead, Monroe," he growled. I widened my eyes and laughed as I got out of the water but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the water on top of him. I pushed him and laughed. And then it turned into this huge splashing war, with the rest of the Marauders jumping in and Lily, Claudia, and Ariana. Grace sort of stayed out of it and Carley stalked off when Sirius came to me. Then suddenly someone swam under me and then stood up with me on his shoulders.

"Ready for this?" Sirius asked underneath me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"This." Then he fell backwards and so did I, the water engulfed me and it was quiet. The screaming when someone got splashed with water was muffled. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was Sirius. He stared back at me, with so much longing in his grey eyes. He put a hand on my cheek and then he swam back to the surface. I stayed down there until my lungs were screaming out in protest, frozen. Then I hit the surface and Remus was staring at me curiously. I smiled at him and then made my way to shore.

Grace used her wand to dry us all off when we got out of the lake, because nobody knew the drying spell.

I laughed as I lay down in the cool grass and Sirius was sitting next to me staring at me. I stared back at him. I couldn't tell what was going through his head. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't say anything. And instead turned away. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and stared out into the distance. Everyone else was having some sort of conversation about hills. (Don't know how that was brought up…) But it was like Sirius and I were in a different world. Sitting down next to each other, silently. And it was a comfortable silence. I also had the sudden urge to lay my head on his shoulder, and without thinking about it, I did. And he laid his head on top of mine, and nothing was said, but so much was at the same time.

Remus' POV

I watched as Fayre pulled him down into the water with him. I laughed with the rest; his face was of pure shock. Then Fayre tried to get up but Sirius pulled her down on top of him. I watched them as they started a splash war. Everyone else jumped in and it was fun. It was truly fun. I wasn't jealous of what was going on with Fayre and Sirius at all. Fayre had kissed me. There was nothing to be jealous for. But then, Sirius went under her and suddenly she was on top of his shoulders.

"Ready for this?" he asked her. She looked down at him, her face showing she was scared.

"Ready for what?"

"This!" he cried as he fell backwards. She screamed and then she hit the water with a splash. We all laughed at her.

No, I wasn't jealous. I wasn't jealous when I noticed that they stayed down there longer than necessary. And then he came up and she didn't. I wasn't jealous; I was concerned for her welfare.

I wasn't jealous until I noticed them sitting in the grass, not participating in the conversation. (We were talking about hills. I have no idea how it went from man-eating unicorns and whether there was such a thing to hills. I think Lily brought it up…)

Then I watched them as Fayre laid her head down on his shoulder and then he laid his head down on top of her head. And they fit together perfectly.

And that's when I first felt the feeling jealousy. I mean, to anyone else in our group they may just think oh well they've been best friends forever. But to me, it was different. I saw the way they looked at each other. And it had recently changed from the last year. It was slightly different, but it was different in how they saw each other.

And I knew then, that no matter how much I would try, he would only have to do a little thing and he would win her heart fully. And I never will.

And that just made me fill up with envy. That Sirius will never have to try. Because they were supposed to be together.

Fayre Black.

I could see it.

And that's what made me the most jealous.

Carley's POV

I watched from the window. I watched Sirius and Fayre. I curled my hands into a fist as I watched her lay her head on his shoulder and him laying his head on hers. NO! My head was screaming. I DID NOT TRY THIS HARD JUST TO LET HIM GO TO HER! I TOLD THEM ALL THAT HE WOULD NEVER GO TO HER THAT HE WOULD GO TO ME! And he had gone to me, but he would leave me for her. I could feel it. I hit my fist against the windowsill. No. I had just gotten attention because I was dating one of the most popular boys in school.

If you asked me if I loved him, of course I didn't. Love doesn't exist. But success does. And Sirius Black is successful. So, if you asked, for society's sake I would say yes. Of course.

But that GIRL was ruining everything!

"Carley?" someone asked from behind me. I lifted my head, not facing the boy.

"What do you want Fletcher?" I snapped.

"They're always surrounding her…" I turned around.

"So?"

"So…how are we supposed to get her?" I walked closer to him. I watched him as he gulped. I loved how much I scared him with just one look.

"Do you want to join the Dark Lord or not?" I asked him.

"You're a Hufflepuff…" he said. I laughed darkly.

"Yeah, it's a better cover than a Slytherin don't you think? Crucio," I said pointing my wand at him. He fell over in excruciating pain.

"Do it tonight, or it'll be a lot worse than that. Because, you'll go to the Dark Lord himself," I whispered in his ear as I muffled his screams with a spell. And I left him there, gasping for air, and still screaming silently. Once I turned the corner, I knew that the curse had been lifted by then. I also knew that he wasn't going to tell anybody or then they would capture him too for being with the Dark Lord.

It had to be tonight.

And night was almost here.

Fayre's POV

It was finally the Halloween Feast. The ghosts put on a play like they usually did. And we all clapped like we usually did. Finally, we were able to eat.

James and I had a contest in who could eat the most. By the end of that, we felt sort of sick but it was worth it because, well, I won. Don't think differently if he tells you that he won. Because he didn't.

And then suddenly, I felt someone else controlling my mind. And I couldn't stop it. My screams in my head apparently annoyed the person, because suddenly, my mind went blank.

James' POV

So, Fayre and I had an eating contest. I won. She didn't. I did, honestly. We laughed and then suddenly she didn't look so good.

"Are you okay?" asked Remus.

"Um…yeah…no…yeah. I just, have to go to my dorm. I forgot something," she said. Her eyes were pleading for something and then went blank. That was…odd.

"Okay, you want me to come with?" asked Remus. She laughed…sort of… It wasn't her usual full laugh.

"I feel sick, Remus. Besides, you guys have been following me all day. I think I can go to my dorm without anything bad happening to me," she said. Remus looked at her and she just stared back.

"Okay…" he finally relented. And then she left. That was the oddest conversation ever.

"Remus… I don't think she's going to her dorm," I said. Lily stared at me. Remus looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sirius caught my eye.

"The Imperius spell…? No one would do it during the Halloween feast…" he said slowly.

"Imperius spell?" asked Remus.

"Dark Magic?" asked Lily. Peter stared at us wide eyed.

"Did you see the way she was acting? It was odd. It wasn't like her at all," I said.

"Should we follow her?" asked Lily. I nodded.

We all got up to go and follow Fayre.

But we were too late, she was gone.

"Maybe she really IS in her dorm…" said Peter. I shook my head.

"No, she definitely disappeared here," I said.

Sirius looked like he was going to punch someone. Remus looked white. Lily looked frantic.

"We should tell Dumbledore!" she cried.

"No! We can't! The full moon is in a couple of days and the rest of us would like to be there for Remus when it comes. Dumbledore would just increase security which would just be harder for us to go out and be with Remus," I said.

"But what about Fayre!"

"It's just a Halloween prank…" I tried convincing myself.

"Using the Imperius spell is not just a Halloween prank, Potter," stated Lily.

"We can't tell Dumbledore…" I pleaded with her.

And finally she obliged. We wouldn't tell Dumbledore. But if she gets murdered, then I already knew, I would have three people out to murder me.

But I knew we were going to find her. And that nothing bad would happen to her.

I hoped.

Fayre's POV

I woke up slowly. My surroundings were of wood and boarded up windows. And…Carley? I tried to talk but found that there was duct-tape around my mouth. And I couldn't move.

"Don't even bother, I used a spell to make sure you can't move a muscle," she spat at me.

God, she's an evil Hufflepuff… She looked around as Fletcher and some other Slytherins whom I had never seen before came in.

"You know, this place is supposedly haunted with REALLY violent ghouls," she said smiling sweetly at me.

"I hope you don't come back. Ta-ta now! I hope you remember not to ever cross me again. Just remember, Sirius is MINE," she screamed in my face. Then she pointed her wand at me. She wiped a stray lock of gold hair out of her face.

"Crucio," she whispered. And suddenly pain surrounded me. My vision turned blurred and red. She said something but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. I couldn't cry. The pain was just in me. Boiling in me. It couldn't come out. The inside of me was screaming bloody murder. This was worse than my dream. It felt like my limbs were ripping off. And then thankfully, I blacked out, and couldn't feel anything.

When I woke up, I still couldn't move, and there was no one around me. And no one could hear my silent screams.

And I knew, I knew Carley was going to leave me here to die.

**A/N:_ AAAAHHHHH I know. It's a bit much to sink in. _**

_**REVIEW! **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	11. Crazed Grey Eyes

**A/N: _Have I left you guys hanging? Haha! Good! _**

_**Just letting you know, for some reason my bold works and sometimes it doesn't. And then my italics don't seem to work at ALL. Which is really frustrating. Because it gets YOU guys confused I think. SO, I'm gonna see if font makes a difference at all.**_

_**Recap: Fayre's gone.**_

Chapter 11Lily's POV

I woke up hoping that last night was just a dream.

It wasn't.

I had cried myself to sleep last night. We spent until midnight, looking for her. We looked at the map first, but I was convinced it was wrong. So was Sirius.

When it looked like she really WASN'T in the castle, that's when I knew Sirius has always been in love with her.

For, he kept looking when we all gave up. He was in denial. He couldn't accept that she was gone.

I still wanted to tell Dumbledore… James still didn't want to. There was the Forbidden spell used. And who knows what other spell the person had used…

Then the thought hit me, only Severus warned her. So, it was Severus' fault. The anger from my former friend just kept building up. Then it fell flat towards defeat.

The only person who would be able to help me find her, was probably Severus…

Sirius' POV

"Tell me where she IS! GODDAMNIT! JUST TELL ME!" I screamed at him. Then I threw another punch at his jaw. His head slammed against the stonewall that time. He laughed and rubbed his jaw as he spat out some blood. His murky green eyes twinkled.

"Not even when she's dead," he choked out. My temper flared up. My eyes flashing.

I didn't say anything. But I reeled back my fist and then made contact with Fletcher's nose. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"You're…" he panted, "…mad…" I was just about ready to jump on him and start pounding him until he wasn't able to talk ever again. So those eyes wouldn't open again. So his heart would stop beating! But someone grabbed me from behind.

"Enough. It's enough, Padfoot," whispered James. Fletcher had time to run away.

"He doesn't deserve to LIVE," I spat watching him run.

"She's not dead…" His grip loosened on me. I turned around to face him.

"You don't know that," I shook my head.

"Sirius…"

"Just, leave me alone." James looked at me sadly through his glasses. I watched him turn the corner. I then sat down and leaned my back against the bloody wall. I took out a cigarette and lit it.

I hadn't smoked since fifth year, since Fayre had convinced me not to do it anymore. I had only done it for a month. But, I had always kept a cigarette with me, just in case, I figured.

I breathed in the smoke. And then I let it puff out from my mouth.

And my grey eyes didn't release the tears that burned in behind my eyes.

I didn't really realize I was in love, until she was gone.

Remus' POV

James and I watched Sirius as he hit the guy for the tenth time. This time it hit Fletcher square in the nose. James and I cringed as it made a horrible cracking sound. Fletcher fell to the ground clutching his gushing nose.

"I should… I should stop him before he starts kicking him… Don't want to deal with broken ribs do we?" said James trying to smile. I sort of smiled back as James ran over to Sirius and had to hold him back with all his might. Fletcher got up and started running.

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" screamed Sirius after him. Then Sirius turned to face James. Even from a distance, you could see that Sirius grey eyes were crazed. With anxiety. With anger. And maybe even with a little guilt.

James walked by me and patted my back.

"Watch him okay?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I nodded. Sirius angrily pulled out a cigarette. He hesitantly lit it. And then he sighed as he breathed the smoke out. He hasn't smoked since fifth year, I thought.

He's going to be okay, I thought after a while. Once I decided to leave, I heard him make a choking sound.

And that's when I really realized.

Sirius Black was definitely in love with Fayre Monroe.

And no matter what she or I did, nothing would change that.

Sirius Black almost started weeping.

He was in love.

And… for me, it was just a moment of attraction.

**A/N: _This was a REALLYYY short chapter, I know. _**

_**Sorry guys! But there's more on the way. This was sort of a really sad chapter. In my opinion. Sirius is in love with Fayre. And he didn't REALLY realize it until she was gone. **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST AS SAD AS I AM!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE ONCE IT GETS BETTER, IT'S GOING TO GET 10X WORSE. **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful. **_


	12. Savior

**A/N: _Anyone like my last chapter? _**

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING LADY ELIZABETH OF NEW YORK! I appreciate it. And the whole purpose of not describing each thing the person does during a conversation is so you get the feel of the quickness of that conversation. Instead of all the pauses of reading "said Lily looking at him hoping for him to answer her because that is what one expects." But, the whole describing thing, I DO have a problem with. My thought is to just GET TO IT. But, yes, I understand your point. I will try to describe maybe the settings better…? I can't promise I'll describe in conversations though… **_

_**I hope my sad chapter didn't make you think Fayre died or anything…**_

_**But I did mean what I said. It'll get better for a REALLY long while, but a certain person is going to get revenge and then it's going to get even MORE sadder. - Yes. I know that is not grammatically correct. **_

_**I don't know how many of you are actually reading this… But… Anyway… ON TO CHAPTER 12! **_

Chapter 12Carley's POV

"You're not dead yet?" I asked walking into the Shrieking Shack. She glared up at me, her stupid dyed hair had already faded to her natural pale blonde hair. Although after a day and a night in here, her hair was beginning to look matted and dirty. I smiled as I walked up to her. The spell was fading and I was too tired to do a different spell. So, I just tied her up real tight.

"I can untie these," she croaked. Her mouth was dry, I could feel it. She needed water. And eventually, without water, she'll die. I smiled at this thought.

"Really?" I asked pretending to look at them. Then I waved my wand over the ties wordlessly.

"Now you can't." I smiled innocently at her. She glared at me.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked after a minute of watching me drink some water. I swallowed the substance.

"Because your muggleborn," I stated, shrugging.

Oh, but it was so much deeper than that.

"You weren't in my dream," she whispered. I just looked at her like she was insane. Well, thank God she was going to die; no one needs an insane person running around here.

"What are you TALKING about?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"I had a dream about Snape and a werewolf," she said thinking out loud. I scoffed at her.

"Snape?" I asked.

"Yes, Snape…" she said finally meeting my blue eyes with her unusual violet eyes.

"Well, your right in not trusting Snape."

"And I'm obviously right in not trusting Hufflepuffs." I smiled to myself and then took another sip of the water I was holding.

"Most of the Hufflepuffs aren't like I," I stated.

"That's why James and them were watching me…" I looked at her. Merlin, she was being random today.

"What?"

"Because of my dream…" She looked away and through a crack through the boards. She licked her lips, dryly. It had started to rain.

"Well, I have to get going unfortunately. I have a date with Sirius. And he promised to be there," I said getting up. She looked like she hadn't even heard me. How DARE she? I was TALKING to her! Can you see why I LOATHE her?

I was immediately filled with anger at her lack of response. I slapped her across the face. She blinked quickly and looked at me. There was a faint red mark on her cheek, but I didn't get to have the pleasure of her crying out in hurt. She just stared at me, blankly. I could see in those boring violet eyes that she had lost the resolve to live.

"You're so thirsty huh? Then, try drinking this!" I yelled at her. She blinked but her eyes brightened at the word drinking. Then I splashed the cold water in her face; it was already cold in the Shack.

I hoped she got sick or hypothermia and died.

But, I wasn't going to kill her myself. I didn't want to go to Azkaban.

But I was really close to it.

I hated her with all my might.

And I'm pretty sure I always will.

And this was why:

"**Hi Sirius!" I called out to the black haired boy in my year. He glanced at me and smiled a little. **

"**Hey…you…" he said, obviously forgetting my name. I smiled shyly. **

"**Oh, sorry, I'm-"**

"**SIRIUS! Look what James did to Lily! It's positively awful! But SO funny… Don't tell Lily I said that," said a girl with big violet eyes, flying blue hair, and a huge smile. She tugged on Sirius and Sirius followed her like how a puppy follows its owner. And he left, completely forgetting about the girl with huge owl glasses and dirty blonde hair. **

**And from then on, I vowed that I was going to get Sirius over that little brat. **

I walked out of the Shrieking Shack, nervously pulling on my now golden hair after that memory.

But look at me now, I thought smiling to myself. I have Sirius. She's just locked up in a Shack. Who has him wrapped around his finger now?

Don't want to be late to my date, I smiled.

Fayre's POV

The water wasn't refreshing. It felt like a thousand knives going into my face. I had whimpered a little and she looked satisfied. And with that note, she left, into the rain, to go on…what was it again? Oh right, that date with Sirius.

Sirius… My chest hurt thinking about him. Was he not looking for me?

Of course he's not looking for you, my head told me, why would he be?

That was a good point. Why would he be? What was I to him? An annoying sister? A girl who just followed him around? In his eyes, I was probably just another fan girl who was just there to boost his ego.

But what about Remus? I asked my head.

What about him? My head asked me back, he's the one who didn't want you to kiss him.

That's true. He was. Of course he wasn't looking for me.

James? No, he's too busy with Lily.

BUT what about Lily? She'll be worried sick about me! I screamed out into my head, joy returning into my mind.

Or she never liked you in the first place. And don't even think Peter's gonna come out and save the day, my head said to me. I could feel it rolling its eyes.

But not my eyes, its eyes.

I could feel myself get more paranoid as the seconds ticked by.

And I realized, I wasn't going to get out of here.

Nobody really cared about me.

Nobody would piece anything together and think to come to the Shrieking Shack (which I haven't heard or seen the violent ghouls anywhere).

I was really going to die here.

I licked my lips, tasting the cold water as I shivered in the corner of the Shack.

Merlin, I was thirsty.

I just hoped death would come fast.

Carley's POV

"You WHAT?" I looked at him in shock and surprise.

"I just… I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with someone else, and knowing this, I just can't keep this relationship up," he said.

"It's been a MONTH!" I stood up yelling at him. He looked around at the people looking at us and shushed me.

"Don't you dare SHUSH me! I've spent the last SIX BLOODY YEARS pining over you! And after a bloody MONTH you're going to break up with me because of HER? BECAUSE OF THAT BLOODY BOUNCING GO-LUCKY COLORFUL GIRL? WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T? Oh, let me guess, colorful hair? Unusual eyes? And if you love her so much WHY AREN'T YOU BLOODY WITH HER THAN WITH ME?" I yelled at him. He stared at me, shocked, with those grey eyes that I had obsessively dreamed of for six years.

Six. Bloody. Years.

And I just get to snog him for a month.

Because of HER.

Oh Merlin, I smiled, she's going to get it.

….

"You BITCH!" I screamed at her as I broke a board that I had ripped out from…somewhere… on top of her head. Blood seeped through her pale blonde hair making it look a little orange-ish. Her violet eyes that Sirius loved so much rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious.

This filled me with more anger. I splashed her with water and shook her back awake. She blinked.

"Why?" she whispered slowly and quietly. I thought about this. Why, she asks. Why?

"Because he loves you."

"Who?" she asked, her eyes blank and tired looking. SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO!

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK! THAT'S WHO! HOW DARE YOU BREAK US UP?" I screamed at her, feeling tears falling down my face. I wiped them away quickly. Tears meant weakness. And the last thing I wanted was Fayre Monroe pitying me. I kicked her in the side and she winced and cried out in pain as we heard a rib crack.

Well, she deserves it. That's what I told myself as I kept hitting her until she was bloodied and bruised.

When she lay there, unconscious, I checked with my wand to see if there was any internal bleeding. There was, in her head. I fixed it up. I didn't want her dying so quickly. I wanted her to suffer. To die of starvation or die of thirst.

I didn't hate her more than I did now.

Fayre's POV

When I woke up, I felt sore and…stiff. I didn't get up, I just opened my eyes and saw her leaning her back against the wooden wall.

"You used a forbidden spell," I whispered. I wanted to figure things out, before I died. She looked over at me, eyes red. She looked like she had been crying. She laughed darkly.

"Well, of course. What would you expect me to use on a muggleborn?" she asked.

"But…it's forbidden," I said slowly, my mind not connecting things. She rolled her eyes.

"Let me put it in terms that you would understand. I. Work. For. The. Dark. Lord. VOLDEMORT," she said. I guess she took my pained expression as confusion for she went on, "V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T! Voldemort."

"Voldemort wants me dead?"

"Voldemort wants all muggleborns dead. And technically this is Fletcher's assignment to prove he's worthy. He did that Imperius spell on you. But, the rest of this, is my revenge, darling," she said smiling.

"Why?"

"You've already asked that."

Have I?

Oh right… Something about Sirius… What was it again? Because I'm friends with Sirius?

"Oh." She just rolled her eyes at me, and we fell silent. It was starting to get dark.

"Well, I'm going to go. I've just missed practically all my classes just to punish you. Merlin, can you see how much effort I'm putting into this?"

I didn't answer her. She got up and left.

And as I looked at the evening sun, I knew, that tonight I was going to die.

I could feel it. And people always say you'll know when you're going to die. And I felt it. The slowing of my body. The will to live, was lost. I had given up and gave over to what Carley wanted. I was going to die.

I took a deep breath as I thought this.

By tomorrow, I'll be dead.

Remus' POV

I looked towards the setting sun.

"Remember, the full moon goes up at nine tonight," I reminded them all. They all sort of nodded. We still hadn't found Fayre, and it was the second day. The third night.

If she didn't have water, she was going to die either by tonight, or tomorrow.

Well, according to science anyway.

But we all assured ourselves that Fletcher wouldn't let her DIE.

Sirius wasn't as optimistic.

"I don't even feel her…" he whispered, staring at his food that he would usually be sucking up like a vacuum cleaner. We all looked at him, and didn't comment. We silently ate our dinner.

Please, God, please keep Fayre alive. For Sirius' sake…

….

"Be careful mate," said James patting me on the back.

"We'll see you soon!" said Peter, trying to bring cheerfulness into our lives. I smiled weakly at them both.

"Bye," I said.

I headed down to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Remus," she said politely.

"Hello," I mumbled back. She touched the knot at the Whomping Willow and it stopped. She led me to the hole and smiled at me while watching me go down. I followed the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. While I walked in, I heard a girl's voice say:

"Carley?"

Sirius' POV

We exchanged goodbyes and watch him leave the Common Room. I plopped down next to the fire.

"Where could she be?" I whispered staring into the flames.

"It'll be okay. Have faith, Padfoot," said James, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake it off, because I felt something. Some sort of spark had been ignited again.

I widened my eyes.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Her subconscious was warning her… But a werewolf is not going to be chasing her down the halls of Hogwarts, that'd be silly," I whispered.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Don't you see? Someone took her down to the Shrieking Shack!"

"But…no one knows that there's a werewolf there…" said Peter slowly.

"Oh my God…" I said ignoring Peter looking at my watch. I had only ten minutes.

"Remus is going to turn in ten minutes. C'mon! We have to go!" I yelled running out of the Common Room.

Please oh please God! Please not let me be late!

"Wait! Sirius! I don't understand! What are you talking about?" called James from behind me. I turned around quickly.

"Fayre's in the Shrieking Shack." I said, my voice piercing the silence.

Lily had heard me and dropped whatever she was holding, letting it shatter into a million pieces.

And so did our calm.

**A/N: _YAY! Fayre's not gonna die! _**

_**WHOOO! **_

_**:D**_

_**REVIEW 'CAUSE SIRIUS IS GOING TO SAVE YOU! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


	13. Lost

**A/N: _Okay. So, some of you all are anxious and all. SO, here's Chapter 13! :D_**

_**Thanks MarauderLove and FantasyEye for reviewing! You know how much I appreciate you all! MUCH LOVE!**_

Chapter 1Remus' POV

"Carley?" asked a female's voice; it was hoarse and raspy. I looked over to where the voice was coming from. The blonde hair was greasy and dust was clinging to it. The face was dirty, covered in soot. There was dried blood on her clothes and in her hair. Violet eyes met my gold ones. Oh God no…

"Remus?" she asked, her eyes losing the blankness to them.

"Fayre…" I whispered. Oh God, please no. I had at least ten minutes to get her out of there.

"Carley hurt me," she said in a childlike voice. Carley? Sirius beat up Fletcher for nothing then.

"She's an evil Hufflepuff," she said nodding as I took a hold of her arms. Great, she's gone insane.

"Remus, you found me. Boo!" she exclaimed half-heartedly. I nodded my head as I tried to lead her out of the Shrieking Shack.

"Fayre, listen to me, you have to get out of here and then run as fast as you can before the moon comes up okay?" I said making her look at me. She blinked, her mind moving slowly.

"Danger?" she asked, forming the words. I nodded.

"Lots of danger."

"Can I get hurt?" she asked. Her violet eyes looked as deep as the ocean, and it was getting deeper every second. Her conscious was coming back. Great, oh great.

"Werewolf," she whispered while looking at me. I stopped breathing. She knows…

"Umm…"

"Like in my dream… It's going to come true. Snape is going to conjure up a werewolf and chase me around Hogwarts and no one will come and save me!" she said, screaming. Then she started to hyperventilate. Did I say her conscious was coming back? I lied.

"Fayre, calm down," I said grabbing her shoulders. She took a deep breath of the night air.

"I'm outside," she said smiling. Her violet eyes glistening.

"Yeah, and I have to go inside."

"WAIT! Remus! I'm… thank you. Thanks for not letting me die. Do you by any chance have any water? Because I think I'm about to faint…" she said talking a little faster than normal. But she had lost the childlike voice.

"And my head hurts…" She said rubbing her head, dried blood coming out with her hand.

"Thanks Remus! You're my life saver," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt it coming, the full moon. My forehead started to sweat.

"Fayre, run, now," I said through my teeth. She took her arms off of me. I put my fists to my side, closed my eyes, and gritted my teeth. Pain spurt through every limb of my body as I tried my hardest not to look at the rising moon.

"Remus…are you okay?" she asked softly. Oh God no! She's too close! She's still here. I opened my eyes.

"Fayre! GO!" I screamed, but I got cut off. I turned my head to watch it. And suddenly, I fell slave to the silver moon.

Fayre's POV

"Fayre! G-!" The last part of his command got cut off as he opened his golden eyes. His head slowly turned towards the moon. The transformation felt like an eternity, but it only took seconds. He screamed out as it happened. It sounded like shrieking. His veins bulged and pulsed. And a second later, he was a gray, morphed werewolf. His gold eyes stared unblinking at me.

"Remus?" I whispered. I felt my breathing quicken. Remus had said run…but do I run now? With it staring at me? I decided to run as it decided to kill me.

"FAYRE!" I heard Sirius scream. I stopped to turn around, and the monster slashed at me. Pain. It was like knives had carved its way down my face. I couldn't see out of one eye and blood mixed with tears. With blurred vision, I ran towards Sirius, but he had run past me. And so did James. I saw wheat colored hair near a tree, far away. Then I watched on the ground…. Wait… I fell?

And then Sirius jumped into the air and he was a big black dog…

Charcoal?

And James was suddenly a silver stag.

What just happened?

"Charcoal!" I yelled out unthinkingly. The dog looked back and rolled its eyes before trying to stop the werewolf that was hungrily coming after me.

I slowly got up and there were bees in my eye. Why are there bees in my eye? I slapped at my throbbing eye and tried to run where the sand was. Wait… that's not sand. That's Peter. Come here Petey Petey Peter. I giggled at the thought.

"Come…with….mee…" said Peter when I reached him, only really slowly and in a deep voice. I laughed as I pet his face.

"SHHHH Wormy. SHHHH," I shushed him. I looked back at the fighting animals and as I watched the black dog fight his friend the werewolf, I blacked out.


	14. Revealings

**A/N: _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FAYRE KNOWS! Sort of…_**

_**Recap: Fayre was kidnapped by none other than Carley the evil Hufflepuff herself. She was kept in the Shrieking Shack and Remus finds her there on a full moon. He gets her out into the air but, unfortunately for her, not in enough time before he turns. When Sirius gets there, Fayre gets her face slashed by Remus' werewolf claws. She thinks she's going insane and runs to Peter who's in the woods. And she saw James and Sirius as their respectable animal beings.**_

Chapter 14

I blinked my eyes a few times, morning light shining in them. Oh Merlin, my face hurts, I thought as I adjusted to the light.

"Hey sleepy head," I heard James' voice say near my face. I jolted back and hit my head against the headboard. I rubbed it as I looked around.

"Don't crowd her! Don't CROWD HER!" said Madam Pomfrey pushing her way through my friends.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, my head sort of hurts…" I said rubbing the back of my head, completely forgetting about my sore face.

"Do you…remember anything that happened last night?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, thinking.

"No…" I said slowly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at each of them. Slowly, and carefully, like I was trying to figure out what secret each of them were hiding. First, was Lily. I met her green eyes and they twinkled as she smiled at me. But the rims of her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Then, I met James' deep hazel eyes. He smiled crookedly but confused, as if wondering why I was looking at him. Then I looked at Peter's black watery eyes. He always looked confused, but this time, he was definitely hiding something. Next to Peter was Sirius. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and looked up at me with liquid silver eyes. The color in his irises mixed and swirled like they were in a pot around his pupils. As I looked into his silver orbs… I couldn't help but remember something. An image of the silver full moon appeared in my head. I shook the thought out as I looked towards Remus. His light brown hair was covering up part of his face as for he was turned and refused to look at me. I stared at him for a moment longer when he snuck a glance at me, hoping I had looked away… But, I hadn't.

Liquid gold eyes met mine. He looked scared, confused, and…ashamed. I subconsciously touched my face as I stared unmoving at his gold eyes.

Gold. Silver. Pain.

It all came rushing to me at once, the memory, as I ran my fingers gently across my newly found scar.

Gold eyes. Silver moon. Pain.

As if under a spell, I stared at him some more, and I couldn't look away.

Werewolf.

And then, I screamed.

Sirius' POV

She was looking around the room, staring at each of us after we all simultaneously sighed at her not remembering what had happened the other night. I was standing next to Remus and as she was looking at James, I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, mate," I whispered into his ear, "turns out she doesn't remember a thing." 'Course she would, I thought chuckling to myself. She looked at me after she looked at Peter, suspiciously. I ran my hand through my hair, absentmindedly, and stared right back at her. There were four scars running down the side of her face. It crossed over her eye and down to the corner of her mouth, that's where it stopped. It was pink and raw and I don't think she had noticed it yet. But I couldn't help feel a knot grow in my throat as I stared at her. Madam Pomfrey said it was never going to go away with magic, maybe with time, but they were really deep cuts. If I had came a little earlier…

I breathed out as she looked away, to Remus. There she stared at him, as if recognizing something. Oh Merlin, please, for Remus' sake…

As their gazes locked, her eyes widened. She felt her scar on her face, as if just noticing it. She let her fingers trace over it, gently, as she stared at Remus. It was as if there was a spell on both of them. Remus couldn't look away, and neither could she. Her mouth opened and closed, like a fish's. Her lips were left open slightly as she reached the end of her scar, at the corner of her mouth. She still didn't look away from Remus as she let her hand drop into her lap. She took an intake of air.

Then she started screaming. Tears were running down her face but she still didn't look away from Remus when he looked away. The salty tears obviously stung her cuts because then she looked away and her screams turned shriller and whimpering. Madam Pomfrey did a spell as Remus walked out. James followed after him. Lily just covered her face, and didn't move. I just stood there. This was the very first time I had ever thought my friend could ever possibly be a threat to anyone.

And it wasn't a good feeling.

Fayre's POV

I traced my scar as we ate. I didn't really speak to Remus. It had been a couple of days and for the first time, I was able to leave the Hospital wing. I hadn't really talked to any of my friends. I was eating with Grace (If anyone can get her to stop talking about Sirius…I will be eternally grateful) and Claudia. Ariana was somewhere… Lily was eating with the Marauders but kept sneaking glances at me.

After that first day in the hospital wing, Remus never came to visit again. I guess he didn't want to deal with a girl screaming at the top of her lungs calling him a monster. I didn't want those two words to be in a sentence with each other ever… Remus and monster. But…

There's always a 'but', with everything. When I kissed Remus, there was a 'but Sirius' in my head. When I hang out with Sirius, and forget about the world, there's a 'but does he feel the same way?' When Carley kidnapped me, there was a 'but why?'

There was a 'but' and a 'why'.

But, Remus is a monster.

Why, why did it have to be Remus?

**A/N:** _**I know… Really short chapter… And it's really sad. I hope I don't bring any of ya down… **_

_**REVIEW IF YOU HATE ME BECAUSE FAYRE THINKS REMUS IS A MONSTER! **_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO HIT ME!**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU CRIED! **_

_**Even though there's nothing to cry about…but I cried.**_

_**REVIEW 'CAUSE I PROMISE TO UPLOAD SOONER!**_

_**REVIEW IF YA LOOOOVVVEEEE THIS!**_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


	15. Monster

**A/N: _I'M SORRY I'M JUST A BUSY PERSON WITH THINGS TO DO! Now that THAT confession is over with…_ **

_**WELCOME NEW PEOPLE TO MY FANFIC STORY FAMILY! You guys can send me a private message anytime. I also take in your input! Especially since I don't quite want to end it yet and I have no idea what to put into the middle of now to the end. Because I already have the ending scene written. SPOILERS! **_

_**RECAP: Fayre thinks Remus is a monster, because she remembered that he's a werewolf (didn't take her long). Only Remus knows that Carley was the one who kidnapped Fayre. The Marauders and Lily still hadn't told Dumbledore about Fayre's kidnapping…**_

CHAPTER 15

"Are you SURE you're okay?" asked Lily for the five hundredth time.

"YES, Lily… I mean, I'm not okay with everyone asking me how I got my scar… I never was a very good liar as you know. And then…" I took a deep breath. Lily looked at me expectantly. I knew she knew this was coming for a while now.

"HOW could you not TELL me that SIRIUS was CHARCOAL?" I blew up. Lily looked slightly amused.

"How did you NOT know that Charcoal was Sirius? That's the question here. I mean, in the beginning of this year you were practically in LOVE with that dog… And even before you knew it was Sirius, your heart led you straight to him… First you love him as a dog, logically you'd like him as a human, even subconsciously. I mean, there are SO many times I can recall where you called Sirius a dog… Even to his face! Even before he actually WAS a dog," said Lily throwing up her hands. I sat down on one of the armchairs in her Head Girl room as I pondered over this.

First Year: I looked back from the girl with long tan legs to Sirius. "You're drooling like a dog, Sirius."

**Second Year: I turned to Lily after hearing Sirius' disgusting tale of how he recently found out that broom closets are big enough to…do stuff… "Ugh. He's such a DOG."**

**Third Year: "Sirius, your puppy dog faces are good…but not that good. Now stop acting like a dog and STOP BEING SO LAZY! And before you ask, NO! I'M NOT DOING YOUR POTIONS HOMEWORK FOR YOU, YOU LAZY DOG!" **

**Fourth Year: "EW, Sirius! You're such a PIG! …And a dog!"**

**Fifth Year: I turned to Lily after giving into what Sirius wanted. "Gosh his puppy dog face got 100x more better. He must've been practicing in a mirror," I shook my head, "what a little egotistical dog."**

**Sixth Year: "Sirius, you laugh like a dog." That earned me a snicker from James.**

Huh. I'm really stupid for NOT figuring this out earlier… I crossed my arms.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me that the Marauders turned into little cuddly animals."

"Well, not all of them do…" said Lily thinking of Remus. No, not all of them do… And why doesPeter turn into a rat of all things?

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Only a year or so. Since sixth year… Since the Snape incident," said Lily slowly. Ah yes, the Snape incident. Lily had already filled me in on that.

There was a sudden knock on Lily's office door that made us both jump.

"Okay then, I guess I should get going…" I said opening the door.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," said a boy in our year named… Oh goodness I forgot his name…

"Who are you?" I asked. He pushed up his glasses higher up his nose as his eyes grew wide looking at my face.

"I'm John," he said slowly. I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you John," I said shaking his hand as he still stared at me. I turned back towards Lily. "This John kid says you have to see Dumbledore. I'm on my way, see ya!" I said. John stood in front of me.

"Actually, Dumbledore wants to see the both of you… And the Marauders…"

"I had nothing to do with any prank that any of the Marauders have recently done," I said.

"You still have to see Dumbledore…" said John. I sighed.

"Fine. Coming, Lily?" I asked calling back at her.

"Yeah. Coming," said Lily arriving at my side.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I nervously picked at my plaid skirt as we waited to see Dumbledore. I still hadn't spoken to any of the Marauders since the accident. It had been a week since. And Sirius decided to sit next to me as we waited to go into Dumbledore's office.

"This is probably about Fayre and I," whispered Remus. I looked at him alarmed.

"Dumbledore KNOWS?" I asked out loud without thinking. They all looked at me, looking amused. Sirius took this opportunity to casually throw his arm over my shoulder.

"Well, 'course Dumbledore knows. Who told Madam Pomfrey hmm?" asked Sirius, smiling crookedly as I looked into his liquid silver eyes. Not wanting to be mean, I sat stiff and didn't shrug off his arm. Then I looked into Remus' shameful liquid gold eyes. Silver and Gold. It was a bit weird that I was attracted to guys with metal colored eyes.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his voice and called, "Come in" to us all. We looked at each other and then slowly stood up. There was a chair for all six of us. Professor Dumbledore looked up from whatever he was writing at us above his glasses. He removed them and then rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then put them back on.

"Sit down please," he said, motioning for us all to sit down. We sat down. He looked at each of us. You could hear everyone gulp.

"Each of you are here today, because of the incident that has to do with Fayre…and her scar," he said slowly. Now conscious of my scar, I put a hand on it, as if to cover it.

"How, did Fayre get into the Shrieking Shack…? And by the looks of her attendance a couple days before," he looked at a piece of paper, adjusting his glasses, "it looks like she was 'sick' those days." He looked back up at us. "Can anyone explain why she wasn't in school during those days and then just appear in the Shack where Remus just happens to turn into a werewolf?" he finally asked. I looked at Sirius and then at Lily in shock.

"Wait, you didn't tell him I was MISSING?" I exploded, confused.

"Fayre… It wasn't like that…" whispered Lily.

"No, no. You didn't tell him I was KIDNAPPED? You told everyone that I was SICK?" I asked, getting angrily. They were just going to let me die of starvation… Sirius grabbed my arm and I yanked it out of his grips as he gave me a truly sad look, not like his signature puppy dogface. I shook my head.

"You were all just going to let me die?" I asked looking at each of them.

"Fayre, of course we wouldn't. It's just it was so close to the full moon and…" James tried to say. I shot daggers at him.

"Yeah. Exactly. It was close to the full moon. And you know what? I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS BLOODY SCAR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IF MAYBE ONE OF YOU CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO TELL DUMBLEDORE TO FIND ME!" I screamed at him. I angrily wiped a tear from my violet eyes. James was shocked speechless. I turned towards Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I was kidnapped by Carley. She's a Hufflepuff. She used the Imperius spell on me and also the Crucio spell on me. She used the Crucio spell on me many times…" I shuddered, remembering, then I took a deep breath as I continued, "She works for Voldemort. She told me so. She also broke my ribs, not by magic, by her feet. She hit my head many times I'm surprised I didn't have any internal bleeding. She didn't give me any water… Essentially, she was letting me die, and not quickly. She also said Fletcher in the Slytherin house is working for Voldemort. I don't know how reliable that is, considering she hates a lot of people, including me." Dumbledore looked shocked at what I was telling him. I pivoted towards the door, about to leave.

"Why did she hate you?" asked Dumbledore. I looked up, at Sirius, wracking my brain for what she had said.

"Because I am a muggleborn, obviously, and… It had something to do with Sirius, but I don't remember exactly. Something about being in love with him, I think," I said staring into his silver eyes. His eyes widened at that. And he slightly smiled to himself. Then I looked back at Dumbledore and tried to hide my pain with a smile.

"But, she doesn't have to worry about that anymore. I'm over it," I said.

Then I left.

REMUS' POV

"Wait, you didn't tell him I was missing?" Fayre asked looking over at Sirius and then at Lily. Hurt flashed across her scarred face. A pang of guilt twisted in my stomach at knowing that I had done that. I was truly a monster.

"Fayre… It wasn't like that…" said Lily, gently touching her shoulder. Fayre shrugged it off. She looked at her, with such hatred and hurt.

"No, no. You didn't tell him I was KIDNAPPED? You told everyone that I was SICK?" she asked, standing up. Sirius tried to grab her arm, and he looked so hurt, but she yanked her arm out of his grip and gave him a death glare.

"You were all just going to let me die?" she asked looking at us. I looked away when her violet eyes met mine.

"Fayre, of course we wouldn't. It's just it was so close to the full moon and…" James tried to say. Fayre cut him off with her eyes. They were cold and full of stone.

"Yeah. Exactly. It was close to the full moon. And you know what? I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS BLOODY SCAR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE IF MAYBE ONE OF YOU CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME TO TELL DUMBLEDORE TO FIND ME!" she screamed at him. James shut up quickly. There was the truth. My heart beat in my ears. I felt my face flush. I did that. I gave her that scar. It was my fault. My entire fault. I was the monster. I should be locked up. Better yet, I should be dead. If looks could kill, everyone else BUT me would be dead. Because she refused to even look at me when she would talk to everyone else. She wouldn't even glance at me. I meant so little to her… I was the one producing her bad dreams that Claudia said had gotten worse over the past few days. And forever she was going to be reminded of that night because of those four long scars that cut across her beautiful violet eyes. Her face would be forever marred. And her face, now, forever haunts my dreams, as I know my werewolf face haunts hers.

She quickly turned towards Headmaster Dumbledore as she related what happened to her. I had no idea that Carley would use Crucio on her. And over some guy as well. As Fayre told us this, I saw Sirius' eyes grow stonier and stonier by the second as he crushed his fingers into fists. Lily looked like she was going to cry. Peter was trembling. James just stared wide-eyed… And I? I felt nothing. I felt numb. It was still my fault. All her pain that she went through…was my fault. (And a little bit of Carley's psychopathic-ness and Sirius). She looked at Sirius as she proclaimed her love for him… He slowly melted, the stony exterior slowly melted. He was like putty in her hands… But she didn't want that.

"But, she doesn't have to worry about that anymore, I'm over it." She finished. Sirius looked like someone punched him in the chest as Fayre walked out.

"Fayre! Wait!" I called as I got out of my seat and chased after her. The only sounds in the hallway were the clicking of our shoes.

"Fayre," I said grabbing onto her robe and then taking a hold of her arm as I turned her around. She stared at me. Four scars running diagonal across her face. I swallowed.

"Fayre, I'm so-…"

"No. Don't you dare even apologize. Not for this," she said pointing at her face angrily, "and CERTAINLY not for anything that just happened in there. And don't think I'm angry with you because you gave me four bloody scars. No. I'm not angry because of that. Yes, my face will now look a bit distorted but you know what it also looks sort of cool so don't try to beat yourself up about it. I'm angry, because NONE of you told Dumbledore. I could have DIED there. And none of you seem to care. Even now! I come back and you haven't even told Dumbledore…. I TOLD you that Carley kidnapped me. But you didn't tell? Why?" she asked looking into my gold eyes. I opened my mouth but no words came out. She stared at me a bit longer and then shook her head.

"I should've never trusted any of you in the first place. You guys didn't even tell me the one secret I would've liked to know, you know, so I could possibly protect myself. And you know what? If Sirius didn't date that bloody Carley I don't think I'd have these scars on my face!" she yelled.

"Thought you weren't mad about that…" I breathlessly joked. She stole a glance at me. But her eyes softened.

"I… I… I'm not… mad. I just… We were friends, Remus. Maybe even more at one point… And I know you can't control yourself in your werewolf mind but… Didn't I mean more to you that you would've recognized me even in your werewolf mind? Didn't you care about me enough to do that? I mean… I wish you could have stopped it. I'm sorry. I have to go," Fayre said facing her violet eyes to the floor as she turned slowly and walked away.

"You think I'm a monster," I whispered. She turned back and faced me, her violet eyes looked somber and sad. She didn't say a word as she walked away from me… But I already knew her answer.

Yes.

A/N: -_Cries- I know. I'm such a baby. I can't help it. It's so sad. Just one sad thing after another. I think I'm gonna cry…_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE I SORT OF BROKE THE PROMISE BEFORE**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU CRIED**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU THINK I'M NUTS**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU THINK FAYRE IS SLIGHTLY ANNOYING**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU THINK FAYRE IS SLIGHTLY IDIOTIC**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU HATED HOW FAYRE CONFESSED HER LOVE TO SIRIUS**_

_**YOU KNOW, JUST REVIEW. **_

_**XOXOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_


	16. Falling in Love

**A/N: _Thanks to the two new people who have recently started following my story! Thanks much to the people still continuing at reading my story and for being so patient. I truly do love you all! _**

_**RECAP: Fayre told Dumbledore about how Carley kidnapped her and used Forbidden Spells on her. Fayre, also, sort of admitted her feelings for Sirius… But then said that she was over it. She also admitted how she felt about Remus and her scar, unfortunately.**_

**CHAPTER 16**

"WHAT?" I asked leaning forward in anticipation. Claudia nodded her head, her black hair put into two messy pigtails.

"Mhmm, Carley got expelled last night."

"Really? Why?" Lily asked, nonchalantly but intrigued even though she knew why.

"For using a Forbidden Spell on a student. Did you hear about that? Because I certainly didn't…" said Claudia stuffing her face with white rice.

"No, I didn't hear about that… But I did hear she works with Voldemort…" I said slowly. Claudia's brown eyes widened.

"No! Really?" she asked. Ariana sat down next to Claudia. She scrunched up her nose.

"Rice again, Claudia?" she asked. Claudia stuck her tongue out at her before shoveling a spoonful of rice into her mouth again, not answering her. Ariana shook her head.

"You're definitely the stereotypical Asian… So, what are ya guys talking about?" asked Ariana putting food onto her plate.

"Carley," answered Lily.

"Ah! Did you hear? I heard that she works with Voldemort! That a student accused her of working with Voldemort. But, that hasn't been proven so she's not going to Azkaban," said Ariana, her pale eyes widening at the news.

"I hate gossip," mumbled Claudia.

"You were just talking about it," I teased. Claudia just stuck her tongue out at me and defiantly ate her bowl of rice. I looked over to the Hufflepuff house table. There was no proof that Carley is actually working for Voldemort… So, all she got was expelled…

… … … … … … … … … … …

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled as I ran down the corridor, my purple hair flying behind me. I was late. Professor Mcgonagall is going to kill me! Not noticing where I was going, I ran into a guy in front of me. He fell face forward and I fell on top of him.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry!" I said trying to untangle myself from him.

"Eh. It's okay. I just think my glasses are broken," the guy mumbled from underneath me. I quickly got up and dusted my skirt off as he slowly got up, staring at his glasses.

"Hey… You're that boy from a couple days ago…" I said pointing at him. He looked up at me.

"Uh…yeah."

"John was it?" I asked cocking my head to the side. His eyes were quite pretty without his glasses on… He had dark green eyes like a meadow's, not like Lily's which were like jewels planted in her face.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Here, let me help you with that." I said taking out my wand. I fixed his glasses, wordlessly.

"Thanks," he said putting them on and looking up at me. His eyes widened, like the first time I had met him.

"Your…face," he said softly, looking at my scars curiously. I felt myself flush as I consciously put a hand up to my face.

"Yeah… I got into an animal accident…" I said. He just nodded. Then the bell rang. Goddangit. I'm late to class.

"Sorry! I have to run! Bye John! It was nice seeing you!" I called as I started running down the empting corridor towards Professor Mcgonagall class. I tried to slip into class unnoticed, but that wasn't the case… I did have purple hair…

"Miss Monroe, you're late," said Professor Mcgonagall without looking at me.

"I'm really sorry! I promise it won't happen again…" I said.

"She was doing an errand for me, Professor. I had to give Dumbledore something but I was just too busy so I asked Fayre to do it for me… I didn't really think about how that would affect her attendance," piped up Lily. I mouthed a thank you to her as Professor Mcgonagall grunted.

"I suppose that's where Sirius is then too, huh?" she said. Lily's and my face flushed. I felt like she was implying something…

"AWWW Minny! Ya care," said Sirius coming into the class at that moment, with a crooked smile on his face, his silver eyes twinkling mischievously. Mcgonagall's face flushed a bright red.

"Mr. Black, you are late!" she said. Sirius took his seat next to James and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet onto the desk and his arms behind his head.

"Why yes, Minny, I am," he answered smartly.

"I AM NOT MIN-," she sighed, "Mr. Black, I am your Professor, please respect that," she said turning back to her book. Then she looked back up.

"And Sirius?" she said. Sirius looked at her.

"GET YOUR FEET OFF OF MY DESK!"

"Do I get Detention?"

"I thought that went without saying."

"Awww! C'mon Minny!"

"IT'S PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TO YOU!" Her face was red with frustration.

The class sniggered but we all shut up when she glared at us all.

"50 points from Gryffindor," she stated turning to the blackboard. We all groaned.

**_Sirius' POV_**

I watched as Fayre ran down the hallway. I laughed at her color choice of her hair. She was matching with her eyes for once. She still hadn't talked to me since the accident, not really talking to me. Remus hasn't told any of us what they talked about that day when he chased after her out of Dumbledore's office, but we all knew he was sad about it.

Then she ran full force into some boy who was in our year. He fell to the ground and I heard the unmistakable crunch of his glasses getting broken. They were in a bit of a tangle, and Fayre's face was flushed red. That bothered me, her face turning red because of some other boy… It used to be Fayre didn't care about boys. There were many who had asked her out, but she always turned them down, claiming that boys were a waste of her time. And then this year, she had already had her first kiss, with Remus, and now she was tangled up with this boy. John, I learned his name from their exchange. I kept close to the shadows so she didn't see me…

I guess it was to be expected. Fayre was a girl who stood out. This John was a guy who blended in. Fayre and I wouldn't work; we have so much history and we both stand out, that's what makes us great friends but…

Or… That was what made us great friends…

There was an unmistakable twinkle in Fayre's violet eyes as she tried to make conversation with this boy that wouldn't really talk much. Yes, she was attracted to him… And she wanted nothing to do with me. I leaned my head against the wall.

I should give up on her…

But I knew I couldn't no matter how much I tried.

God, I sound like James.

_**James' POV**_

"Hey! Lily!" I called waving my arms maniacally. She looked at me, on the outside looking irritated, but her mouth was twisted into a slight smile and her eyes twinkled with endearment. Yes, I was definitely warming up to her.

"What is it James?" she asked.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" I finally asked, breathlessly, staring into her emerald eyes. They widened, her beautiful eyes getting big as she stared at me. Her red hair softly blew in the breeze, as she stood there sort of shocked. Then she looked down, her dark lashes fluttering against her pale skin. Her cheeks slightly blushed as she looked back up at me, her green eyes meeting hazel.

"Like, as in a date?" she asked, her head cocking to one side, her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Lily Evans, would I ask for you to just go as friends?" I asked, smiling crookedly at her, nervously running a hand through my dark hair. She tucked a lock of red hair behind her small ear, shyly.

"Haven't you asked me out enough, Potter?" she asked.

"More than enough, and you usually turn me down right away, but this time it looks like I'm going to get lucky and you'll say yes…?" I sort of asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But just this once! And don't get cocky or anything…" Lily said pointing a finger at me, but she smiled as she said it. Then she turned quickly and walked away from me.

"YES! LILY EVANS AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME! WOOO!" I yelled, pumping a fist into the air. People laughed and shook their heads. Lily, on the other hand turned bright red. She turned back around, her green eyes big and wide with embarrassment.

"POTTER!" she cried.

"Gotta run," I said saluting the closest person to me.

I laughed as I heard her chasing me, in hot pursuit.

"You know, I've always wanted you to chase me," I called down to her from the top of the stairs. Her face turned red with anger and she got all flustered.

"I'M NOT CHASING YOU IN THAT WAY YOU EGOTISTICAL STAG!" she cried. I leaned against the railing as she started up the stairs after me.

"What did you do now?" asked Remus, suddenly appearing next to me.

"I asked Lily out on a date," I stated.

"And she rejected you again?" asked Remus.

"Nope. She agreed to go with me," I said, smiling cheekily. Remus didn't hide his surprise. Lily finally caught up to me.

"You!" she cried pointing a finger at me. Then she grabbed my ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Evans, that hurts!" I said as she pulled me away. We passed Fayre, and she looked like she was going to say something but Lily interrupted her thought with, "Don't ask."

She finally brought me out into the Courtyard. People stared at us as I continued saying 'Ow'. Then she dragged me into a small narrow alley where people didn't really use to get to their classes.

"Potter, you're an idiot!" Lily said, her cheeks red.

"What? Did I embarrass you?" I asked smiling down at her. She had me up against a stonewall. I felt the coolness from the stones and the warmness from her touch. She had let go of my ear (finally) and went to holding my arm. Her red hair had lost it's perfection, falling into her face, because she had ran after me. Her green eyes were framed with black lashes. Her eyebrows were furrowed together as she glared at me. Her pink lips were turned into a frown.

"You still say yes don't you?" I asked, suddenly unsure of my position. She laughed suddenly, her eyes warming up into a pool of emerald. They sparkled at me.

"Silly James," she murmured. She put her arms around my neck.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Lily whispered. Then her soft lips were crushed against mine.

Lily Evans was kissing me.

And of course she was the one who made the first move.

**A/N: _AAAAHHHHHHH! There was a lot of James/Lily. Thought I needed to build up their relationship more!_**

_**THANKS PIPA6991 FOR REVIEWING! I really appreciate that! Thanks for saying you love it! That makes me so happy! :D**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE LILY KISSED JAMES! **_

_**Because you know, that's the best part at the moment. **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_

_**P.S.**_

_**Seriously. Review. It takes like…10 seconds. At the most. I read them all! And if you have any suggestions, I take them into account! :D **_

_**I love you all! 3 3 3 **_


	17. Fangirling

**A/N: _First off, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER! I have been busy with my school's production of Footloose. It was grand, thanks for asking._**

_**That, and I've also been preoccupied with a recent blooming of a crush… But, I don't really need to go into details about that… -Blushing like crazy- **_

_**Thanks MissHaleyBlack for reviewing! And I'm so very glad that you love it! :D**_

_**Okay, so, onto chapter 17… shall we? **_

**Chapter 17**

I poked my head out of the window, the icy wind hitting my pale face. I stuck out my pink tongue, catching the white flurries.

"It's SNOWING!" I called to my roommates. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"It IS December, Fayre…" Claudia ran up to the window as Ariana stated what month it was.

"It IS snowing!" Claudia exclaimed, her brown eyes wide and clapping her hands together, childishly.

"As I said before, it's not really news because it's December," Ariana said again, her toned legs dangling from the top bunk.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S SNOWING!" cried Grace running up to the window, and almost falling out… Claudia and I grabbed her arms, expecting her clumsiness. Ariana jumped down from her bed.

"I just said-! Oh never mind," said Ariana.

"My roommates are such idiots," she mumbled to herself as she was walking away.

"BUT YOU LOVE US!" we all called to her. She paused at the doorway. Then she turned around and did something childish for once, she stuck out her tongue at us.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I walked by the fireplace, watching the Marauders and Lily laughing about something or another. Lily and James' fingers were intertwined as they leaned against each other for support as they laughed hysterically. Peter just stood there, fuming.

"Aw, c'mon Wormy, it was just a joke," said Sirius laughing.

"YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL IN FRONT OF HER!" Peter burst.

"Peter, it was just a joke. Plus, you have to admit, it was pretty funny," pointed out Lily, her green eyes sparkling from tears of laughter.

I ducked my head and walked quickly by. I hadn't really talked to the Marauders since Dumbledore's office incident. Wow, there has been a lot of incidents. The Carley-kissing-thing-in-the-hallway incident. Then there's the OTHER Carley-kidnapped-me-incident. Don't forget the I-kissed-Remus incident. Then there's the Remus-is-a-werewolf-and-the-Marauders-actually-are-animals…

...Yeah.

There are a lot of incidents.

Sirius looked at me as I tripped over my feet. His grey eyes boring into my violet ones. I tucked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear as I sat on the floor, my face burning red. He got up as I looked down at the ground. Suddenly there was a hand in my face. I looked up, catching the sight of his dark grey eyes. I reluctantly grabbed onto his hand, and he lifted me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, not daring to look at him.

"No problem," he said. I could feel his eyes on me. I got up and then practically ran out of there. I leaned against the wall, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. I still felt the burn of his grip on my hand. This feeling I had never had before. It was like an actual crush now.

Oh God.

I have a crush.

I mean, before I had a crush on Sirius. But, this was completely different.

I actually was feeling like one of his fangirls.

Ew.

**A/N: _REALLLYYYY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! _**

_**But it's sort of funny… **_

_**Sort of.**_

_**I said sort of didn't I? **_

_**In case you're not getting it, it's about Fayre realizing that Sirius has always been her best friend…right? So, even though this whole time she's known she's been in love with him, not talking to him for a couple of months has made her realize that just one look at him makes her heart flutter. Like a fangirl. And she hates it. **_

_**Which may make her want to talk to him again… I mean, you never know right?**_

_**Actually, Sirius is going to do something so incredibly sweet! Well, as sweet as Sirius can get… **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE LILY AND JAMES ARE SO ADORABLE TOGETHER!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE FAYRE HATES FANGIRLS! **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE AND I COMPLETELY EMBARRASSED MYSELF IN FRONT OF HIM… -_- actually don't review because of that. That was stupid. **_

_**He said hi.**_

_**I ran into something.**_

_**It might've been a wall. **_

_**It made a lot of noise. **_

_**-_- I'm an idiot, I'm aware.**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	18. Roses always equals Forgiveness

**A/N:_ HIYA! So, I'm so terribly sorry! I got restricted for a week. . Wasn't pleasant at all let me tell ya. I haven't read any reviews yet either so I'm not going to answer any of it. Sorry! _**

**_RECAP: Fayre hasn't talked to Sirius or any of the _Marauders_ in ages. It's December already. Carley has been expelled (but no worries. Carley's coming back…) Fayre has realized she's become a fangirl so she might talk to Sirius. She has an actual crush! (YAY! THE ANIMAL LOVER HAS AN ACTUAL PROPER CRUSH!) _**

_**So, here ya go.**_

CHAPTER 18

**SIRIUS' POV**

I watched Fayre as her face turned red (probably from anger) and ran away from me. I felt awful. She hated me that much? I looked back at my mates. Lily smiled a bit and James shrugged. I shrugged back. Meanwhile, Wormy still looked angry.

"Aw c'mon Wormtail! I'm sure she loved your mouse ears!" I exclaimed coming back to the conversation. Wormtail looked at me with embarrassed anger.

"You ruined my chance," he accused.

"Oh Wormy, you didn't really have a chance," said James. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And if you did, this probably made her like you more!" exclaimed Remus. Peter looked at him, hopefully, the anger going out of his eyes.

"Really? You think so?" he asked all hopeful.

"Most definitely," we all said at the same time. He beamed.

"Okay! Thanks guys!" he said as he decided to run after her.

"No problem," we said. When he left we burst out laughing. Then James turned to me.

"Now, about Fayre…"

**FAYRE'S POV**

I ran into Dolores as she was looking up at the sky.

"Oh sorry Dolores," I said. She looked at me, her brown hair curled and she was wearing a bright pink headband.

"Hmph," she said in a very high-pitched and girly like. Nobody liked her very much… I just walked past her and acted like she had forgiven me. Then Snape came in front of me.

"Snivellus," I greeted him. His black eyes bore into mine.

"Listen, I'm terribly sorry about what had happened. I never expected Carley to take revenge out on you…"

"Yeah. Well."

"I should have stopped it but you see… It was complicated," he went on.

"Yeah."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, you did warn me," I finally actually responded.

"Yes, I guess. In a way…"

"And I know," I said.

"Know what?"

"I know what was so complicated. That you work for he-who-must-not-be-named. Carley told me," I said.

"You were just delusional at the time. You were dying," he pointed out.

"Yeah. But I remember that much. No, I won't tell anyone because even though Lily has practically forgotten about you, you still are in love with her. And I guess in your own twisted way, this is showing James up. I believe that you will change, that you won't be on his side forever. I don't know how you'll be able to get out of it, but I know it will happen. I have faith in you, even though I don't particularly like you, but I know you'll protect Lily, and everyone she loves. And maybe that's enough," I said. He stared back at me, his greasy hair covered with snowflakes. His sickly pale skin looked sicklier when I finished. I patted his shoulder.

"Gotta run, Snivellus," I said. Then suddenly Dolores showed up.

"You outta respect people. Please keep a foot away from him. We really wouldn't want to see you two make out now would we? Hmph," she said. I looked at her like she was insane.

"Make out?"

"ME? Snog HER?" exclaimed Severus.

"NEVER!" we both exclaimed as we gagged. Dolores shrugged and then gave another high-pitched 'hmph' as she walked away.

I gagged at Severus again. Then I smirked at him before I walked away. The snow was falling thicker now. I walked next to the stonewall. It was my free period now.

There was somebody with shaggy black hair leaning against the wall, wearing Gryffindor robes. He was twirling a red rose with his fingers.

"Sirius?" I whispered. I wondered whom he was waiting for with a rose, as snow fell softly. I blushed as I realized I was hoping it was I. He turned his head toward me, his grey eyes warming as he locked eyes with me. I tucked a lock of pale blonde hair behind my ear.

"Fayre!" he called out. I waved slightly as I came closer to him. He grabbed my hand and looked earnestly into my eyes. His smoky grey eyes standing out in the snow. He put the rose gingerly into my cold pale hands.

"You have to be freezing," I pointed out. He smiled crookedly.

"Aw, you still care," he said. I playfully hit him.

"'Course I do. How can I not?" I asked. I looked at the rose and smiled as I lifted it up to his face.

"What's this for?" I asked. He moved the rose out of his eyes.

"It's for you to forgive me… So, do you forgive me?" he asked.

"AW C'MON PADFOOT! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled James from behind the tree in the courtyard. I looked over and giggled.

"Yeah, Padfoot, can't you do any better?" I asked.

"Not with all them watching me," he mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT, PADFOOT? YOU GOTTA TALK LOUDER SO WE CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled James. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fayre," he said grabbing my hand and trying again. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fayre, will you please stop being mad at me? I can't stand you being mad at me… You're one of my best friends you know. Please forgive me," he said looking earnestly into my eyes. I looked down at the rose and then back into his eager grey eyes. I nodded my head.

"Of course I forgive you, Sirius," I whispered. Then I threw my arms around his neck for a proper hug. He seemed surprise and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. His arms felt safe. They felt like home. And I never wanted to leave it.

"ONE FOOT FROM EACH OTHER!" yelled Dolores.

"She's sort of a nut job isn't she?" whispered Sirius, his warm breath tickling my cold ear. I nodded.

"Sort of," I said pulling away from him. I smiled.

"You know, we never have actually hugged like that before…" he said slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Usually it's half hugs you know…"

"I know…"

"That was awkward," we both said. Then we smiled at each other.

Did I see Sirius Black blush a little?

I smiled.

"IT WORKED PRONGS! SHE FORGAVE ME!" he yelled towards the tree. I turned around in time to see all the Marauders give him a thumbs up. I laughed.

Yes. I'm glad that we were friends again...

**A/N: _Yay! End of Chapter! _**


	19. Copper Curls

**A/N: _So, onto the reviews that I wasn't able to answer last time. __Sorry, it's a bit delayed._**

_**MissHaleyBlack: I completely and totally agree. Although, Sirius is an idiot and hasn't exactly noticed anything. -_- **_

_**FantasyEye: MY DARLING READER! I thought you had left me there for a while. :D Anyway, thanks! I'm so sorry I cheated you out of a chapter though. And I'm not going to have any luck with him. He has a girlfriend. Unfortunately. **_

_**Again MissHaleyBlack: It's not going to be cute for long…**_

_**Welcome New Readers! I love you all. We're one big family here. **_

_**So, I finally wrestled my computer back from my parents. (Yesterday I was using a different one.) So, onto chapter 19 shall we?**_

**Chapter 19**

Grace skipped down the corridor, her Gryffindor robes flying behind her. Her copper curls bouncing against the black fabric on her shoulders.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" she was singing. I watched as the werewolf came closer and closer to her. I tried shouting, but nothing came out of my mouth. The claws of the skeletal werewolf scratched against the floor. Grace still hadn't noticed. The werewolf flashed its blue eyes at me, and smiled in a way only a monster could. Then, as she focused her eyes on the skipping girl in front of her, she turned into first a black dog, then a stag, and then a rat. Finally, she finished off in the form of Carley. Her blue eyes winked at me as her wand flashed red as she whispered the unforgivable curse. Grace dropped to the ground, her screams echoing down the empty corridor. Her copper eyes rolled to the back of her head. The curse sent spasms in unnatural ways down her body. It was like a train wreck, I couldn't turn away. Then, as if her pain wasn't enough, Carley stooped down and stabbed the wooden wand through Grace's chest. Blood poured out of the open wound. Then the crimson liquid poured out of her mouth as her screams turned from ear piercing to gurgled. As Carley left in a black fog, I watched as the life left from Grace's copper eyes and as the bounce left her copper curls. I closed my eyes, as I felt warm tears roll down my face.

My eyes opened up to my dormitory. I was in a cool sweat, and breathing heavily. Apparently I screamed because Claudia and Ariana were up. Grace… wasn't there.

"Another nightmare?" asked Claudia, her almond eyes looking concerned. I nodded.

"Seems worse than normal," commented Ariana. I was breathless and nodded my head again.

"Was it about a werewolf again?" asked Claudia.

"Worse. It was about Carley," I whispered, finally getting some breath back. Lily had already filled my roommates in about why I was missing in the first place. She had told the truth that time, but she made them swear not to tell anyone else. So, I wasn't surprised when Claudia gasped and Ariana looked at me concerned.

"She can't hurt you anymore, Fayre. She's been expelled. She's not even allowed a foot into Hogwarts' grounds," said Ariana, coming closer to me. Claudia engulfed me into a hug.

"No, it wasn't about her torturing me again, it was about Grace," I said. Claudia pulled away from me.

"Grace?" she asked.

"Why would Grace be tortured in your dream?" asked Ariana.

"I don't know. But it was awful. In the end, before I woke up, Grace was- was- was …dead," I said bursting into tears. The dream felt so real.

"Where IS Grace?" I asked looking around as I wiped the warm tears off of my face.

"Oh, she must've fallen asleep in the Common Room," said Claudia.

"Yeah, we saw her studying, or, er, obsessing over how Sirius lent her a pencil…" said Ariana.

"That she's not intending to give back," smiled Claudia. I cracked a slight smile. Of course, that's what Grace would be doing.

"Is Grace a muggleborn or a halfsie?" I asked.

"Halfsie?" asked Claudia.

"She doesn't want to say 'mudblood'," Ariana stated rolling her eyes.

"It's an offensive term!" I defended.

"Yeah. Grace is a 'halfsie' as you so delicately put," said Ariana. Carley would attack her, for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"C'mon let's get ready. Just shake off that dream and let's go," said Ariana patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"Yes Quidditch Master," droned Claudia and I. We laughed hysterically as Ariana glared at us. She had a game tonight.

"Except, everyone knows Potter is the Quidditch Master," whispered Claudia as Ariana stepped into our shared bathroom.

"I HEARD THAT! And I'm just as good a Quidditch player as James. Maybe even better!" she said sticking her head out from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Haha! You wish!" we both cried. I had nearly forgotten about my nightmare in the midst of all the giggles. I brushed my pale blonde hair and then used my wand to dye it orange with crimson tips in favor of our house colors. I put a little bit of mascara to widen my bright violet eyes. I grabbed a orange and red striped hat and the matching scarf and ran out of my room. On the way I passed by Grace (thank God) who was half asleep murmuring about a pencil from Sirius and whom Ariana was leading. God bless her, she's like a mother to us all. I ran into Sirius and started giggling uncontrollably. He supported me with his arms and stared at me like I was crazy with his grey eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"I thought Carley somehow got into the castle and then was an animagus and could turn into all the animals that you guys could turn into and then tortured Grace before finally killing her. But she's not dead and Carley's not in the castle. You wanna know how I know this?" I giggled. Sirius just nodded his head slowly.

"Because I just saw Grace muttering about a bloody pencil you gave her," then I burst out laughing. Sirius just put his head into his hands.

"Why am I friends with you?" he asked before leading me down the stairs towards the Common Room.

"I ask myself the same question," I said, calming down.

"You ask why you're friends with yourself?"

"No, I ask why I'm friends with you."

"Haha. Funny, aren't ya?"

"Terribly."

Then we burst out laughing and everyone looked at us like we were idiots.

**Lily's POV**

"James, you're going to do really well like you usually do," I said to his weird looking face.

"No, no. I know that," he said.

"Conceited, are we?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He smiled at me, his hazel eyes glowing with love.

"'Course. But that's not why I have this weird face on my face," he said pointing at his face and then crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. I laughed and put my hands on each side of his face as he laughed with me.

"Then why do you look so weird?" I asked softly.

"Because of them," he said nodding his head to the top of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory. There was Fayre and Sirius laughing hysterically and leaning on each other for support.

"Why are we friends with them?" I asked, shaking my head. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I was asking the same thing," he said, smiling.

"You're going to do great today," I said.

"I just wish Sirius was still on the team," said James sadly. I sighed remembering the cruel prank against Severus last year and the consequences Sirius had for revealing Remus' secret. I shook my head.

"He'll still be supporting you," I said.

"And I have you as my good luck charm," he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh great. Is this going to be another Alice and Frank thing?" Sirius said suddenly next to us.

"Head boy and Head girl! Such a cute love story," said Fayre pretending to be all faint-hearted. James and I reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"I hope we're like Alice and Frank," James said. I smiled at him. He just kept getting cuter. WHY did I not agree to date him before? He smiled back at me.

"You guys are too cute. I think I'm going to die," joked Fayre. Sirius mocked gagged and then smiled at us.

"Don't you guys have a Quidditch game to go find seats at?" asked James.

"So does Lily!" cried Sirius.

"Don't let him do any funny business, Lily," said James looking his best friend up and down.

"Like I'd do anything," scoffed Sirius. Fayre and I just looked at him in disbelief.

"She's my best friend's girlfriend! C'mon, give me a little credit," said Sirius.

"Like you have any credit. You went out with Carley," pointed out Fayre.

"And I horribly regret that. Mostly because it wasn't really a relationship in the first place," said Sirius, being all sad at first but then teased in the end. Fayre covered her ears.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" she cried. Sirius laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Come along Flower," he said steering her out of the Common Room.

"Am I the only one curious to see if they'll get together?" I asked turning towards James.

"Trust me, I've been pestering him about it. But they just became friends again. He doesn't want to ruin," I was about to protest, "OR rush things by asking her out. Besides, Sirius is a bit scared. Not that he'd admit it, but he is. He might even be in love with her, and that's a rare thing for Padfoot," finished James. I sighed as I watched the two best friends leave the Common Room.

Even though everything was in good moods this morning, I couldn't help feeling that something bad was going to happen…

**Fayre's POV**

"Gryffindor scores!" the announcer announced. We jumped up and cheered.

"The snow's falling thick now," yelled Sirius over the crowd. I looked up at the sky and smiled as I stuck my pink tongue out and caught the big snowflakes. I felt a sudden chill as I looked back at Hogwarts.

"Where's Grace?" I asked looking around.

"Hmm?"

"Grace! Where is she? You know the girl who's obsessed with you?"

"Why? What's wrong? Fayre you look pale," said Sirius grabbing my arms gently.

"I had a nightmare last night," I said slowly. Sirius' grey eyes grew wide.

"About…Grace?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Carley came back and used the Cruciatus curse on her before killing her," I said. Sirius got up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go find her," he said.

"You don't think-"

"No, of course not. Just to calm you," he said quickly. We got up and headed back to the castle. We could hear the crowd cheering behind us.

"Gryffindor is winning," grinned Sirius. I knew he was upset that he wasn't in the game. But he was being a good sport about it.

"Slytherin is losing," I said.

"Like always," shrugged Sirius. I laughed. And that's when we fell upon a still figure in the snow. She had curly hair frosted with snow. Her copper eyes were still open. Her face twisted into agony and horror. I stared at the girl as the snow fell softly.

"Fayre," whispered Sirius as he grabbed me as I started to fall to the ground.

There, in the snow, was Grace.

And Grace was dead.

**A/N: _Grace will be missed. Her obsessiveness just added to the story._**

_**No, really. I will miss this character. She made things really happy. Because she was a happy character. Too bad she's now dead.**_

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_

_**If you like this fanfiction you should go to and look up darkzjewel. I write my own stories! :D Check it out. **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU'LL MISS GRACE!**_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful **_


	20. Death and Sorrow

**A/N: _Hello, my lovely readers! I'm so sorry I had to kill of Grace… It wasn't me being malicious or that I woke up in the morning and thought "Hmm… I need to kill off a character. It's just one of those days." No! It wasn't anything like that… Trust me. _**

Now, to answer your wonderful reviews. :D

_**Gimarkley2013: I'm so sorry! Were you attached to the character in anyway? Trust me, I didn't mean for one of my characters to have a name like one of my readers. Nobody's name is Claudia right? **_

_**MissHaleyBlack: I enjoy your reviews immensely! Thanks so much for saying those kind words! I love hearing feedback like that. **_

_**MixandMingle: Haha! Your review made me laugh. Sorry… Haha it did. Okay. Phew. Don't know how to answer that one…**_

_**So…**_

_**ONTO CHAPTER 20**_

_**(AND WELCOME NEW READERS!)**_

**Chapter 20**

**Lily's POV**

In the distance, we heard an ear-piercing scream. A scream that held sadness for a loved one, not a scream that was in immediate danger. The Quidditch game came to a standstill.

"What was that?" asked Claudia standing next to me. A chill crept under my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I answered slowly. Everything was silent as we listened for something else. After a little while, I watched as Sirius whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore quickly got up and followed Sirius out.

"Something's wrong," I whispered. Then everyone started whispering. I looked to where Sirius and Fayre was sitting, in hopes to find Fayre, but… Fayre was gone.

I fought my way through the crowd and ran after the direction that Sirius lead Dumbledore. I heard Professor Mcgonagall announcing for everyone to be calm and that there was going to be a slight delay in the game, behind me. I finally caught up to where Dumbledore and Sirius were. Fayre was in a heap in the snow, crying hysterically. Sirius, himself, looked like he was going to cry. Dumbledore looked shocked and was walking back towards the game, getting a doctor or something. When he moved, I saw the figure. She was pale; her copper curls sprawled around her head. Her copper eyes lay unmoving, staring at the snow falling on her. In the middle of her chest, protruded a wooden stick. A wand, I immediately thought. Who would waste a wand to kill someone?

Fayre moved some snow off of the girl's face, and that's when I realized who it was.

Grace.

I ran toward the figure and knelt down beside Fayre, warm tears falling on my cold face.

"L-Lily. She's-she's-she's-" she stammered, hyperventilating.

"I know, Fayre. She's dead," I said softly, wiping my face. Fayre put her head into my shoulder and sobbed. I sobbed with her.

Grace, our friend, was dead.

Grace, who was so obsessed with Sirius, was gone, just like that.

I looked up at Sirius and saw his own grey eyes tearing up as he bent down to brush a curl off of her forehead, and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. I mentally laughed, remembering how she would've freaked out so much if Sirius had even touched her, let alone kissed her in an endearing way. Fayre was too busy not looking at her to notice. Sirius looked up at me, tears in his grey eyes. He quickly wiped away a stray tear that left the safety of his eyes.

"I'm-I'm going to miss her and her craziness," he said hoarsely. Fayre looked up when he spoke and wiped at her face. She sort of laughed.

"All you're going to miss is her obsessing over you," she said, staring at the dead girl warmly. Sirius smiled. Just last night she was obsessing about a pencil he had given her.

"But, there was much more to her than that..."

He conjured up a rose and slipped it into her cold hands. He wrapped her hands over her chest and brushed his hands over her eyes so her copper eyes would not be seen by anyone else. The light was gone from those eyes anyway, whoever still wanted to see them were crazy.

That's when Dumbledore came back, and whisked Grace's body away. Some professors were with him, but so were Claudia, Ariana, James, Remus, and Peter. They were the ones closest to her. James came to my side almost immediately, and although he was uncomfortable with the fact that I was crying, he looked sad and somber as he watched them take away Grace's body.

"Why?" he whispered as he watched. I wondered the same thing. The same question echoed in everyone's minds.

_Why?_

**Fayre's POV**

"We are sorry to postpone the Quidditch game, but as you will know, it was for a good cause," started Dumbledore. They had cancelled the rest of the game against Slytherin. It had been postponed back a couple of weeks. Where Slytherin can start out fresh (because Gryffindor was beating them).

"But a terrible thing has happened to us this afternoon," he continued. _Why? Why Grace?_

"Grace McKinnon, has passed away this afternoon," said Dumbledore. There was a lot of whisperings around. _Why? Who? Why Grace?_

"Her family has taken her body back to her hometown so we will not have a burial ceremony."

_Why? Who would do this?_

_Why Grace?_

"But we will have a remembrance ceremony now. Anyone who wishes to come up and say something, may. I will go first."

**_WHY? WHO WOULD DO THIS?_**

"Miss McKinnon was a very loved witch, with lots of friends. She was very bright student who would light up a room with her very smile. She will be missed."

I watched as Claudia came toward the podium.

_Carley did it. Why didn't I stop it? I knew it was going to happen. **Why didn't I stop it?**_

"Grace McKinnon was my dorm mate. And had been since first year. I remember a lot of good times with her. Including the time when she first laid eyes on the mysterious Sirius Black. I remember her swearing it was true love," tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled along with the rest of the school, who laughed. She said some other kind words, but I wasn't really listening.

_Was this really happening? Was Grace really dead? Did Carley kill her? Why?_

Ariana came up to the podium.

"I remember the first time I met her. It was on the train, to Hogwarts. She was really excited, practically bouncing in her seat. She kept talking about how her mother made her wear this hideous skirt. It was actually really pretty and I remember saying so. She talked about everything to me. From how there was dirt on her new shoes to about what her family was up to. She was very open. And, honestly, I didn't like her at first. But after she became my dorm mate, she sort of grew on me. And she was always still that girl who bounced in her seat on her way to Hogwarts. Up to the very moment that she was… was…" Ariana made a choking sound. Lily was behind her and patted her back.

"Murdered," finished Ariana. Dumbledore was very good in trying to keep that from the students. And when Ariana uttered this word, the students went into hurried whispered conversations after gasped responses.

_She was murdered. By Carley. And I let her kill Grace. It was my fault. I knew it was going to happen._

_Why? Why? **WHY?**_

Lily stepped up to the podium.

"Grace McKinnon was someone you could rely on. You would think her flighty and untrustworthy, and honestly I thought the same, when I first met her. But she was always so easy to open up to and to be honest to, I suppose because she was honest towards you. I know many people who had confided in her. I was one of those people. She knew things before I even knew myself. She knew that there was something wrong at home, before I had even told her. She knew, a couple of years ago, that my father had died before I had told her. And she knew when I had started liking James Potter, before I had admitted it to myself," Lily blushed as people laughed at that, "And, I loved her. I loved her like she was my little sister. She was all of our little sisters. I'm… I'm going to miss her terribly… She was very loved…"

_So very loved._

_So, why?_

_Why would anyone kill her?_

**_Why did it have to be her?_**

Sirius stepped to the podium. He scratched the back of his head.

"I didn't know Grace very well, but she was often brought up in conversation. I know, from her friends, that she was fun to be around and that she was outgoing. But, for me, I guess, I knew the shy side of her. The side where when she would see me she would immediately run away to the other side of the castle," the students laughed, "But she was really nice. And I wish I knew her better."

**_Why? Why? Why was it Grace? Why did she have to die? Why would Carley kill her? Why? Why? WHY?_**

Then suddenly, it was my turn. I stepped up to the podium and looked out into the sea of people. The question still echoed around in my head. My hair was fading from orange and red back to pale blonde. I felt vulnerable. Empty.

It was my fault.

"It was my fault," I whispered my thought out loud. Everyone started to whisper as they stared at me. I stared back at them with my violet eyes.

"It was my fault," I repeated louder. They all silenced themselves.

"I saw it coming… I did… I had a dream… No, a nightmare," I began. Sirius pulled on my arm whispering, "C'mon Fayre. C'mon let's go." I shook my head and kept going.

"Carley killed her. Carley murdered her. But why? Why? Why was it Grace? Wasn't it me she wanted? Why?" I felt something in my head. I rubbed the back of my neck. My mouth wouldn't say the things I wanted to say next. My mouth just opened and closed, like a fish's.

"Fayre!" I heard Sirius' and Lily's voices yell in unison as the world went black.

**Sirius' POV**

"Why was it Grace? Wasn't it me she wanted? Why?" asked Fayre, her eyes desperately wanting the answer. She rubbed the back of her neck. Her mouth opened and closed, words not coming out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Fayre!" Lily and I yelled at the same time as she collapsed to the ground. Then, she floated up in the air, her feet pointed to the ground, but five or six inches off of it. Her head rolled back. Then it rolled forward, her violet eyes glassy. The student body was silent in fear or awe, nobody knew.

"...Why…in…deed…" her voice said slowly and slurry.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Lily.

"Imperious curse," she whispered back.

"Tick…tock…goes the clock," said Fayre in a creepy childlike voice. Her head rolled to her shoulder like a rag doll.

"Ever think about that?" she asked, smiling a bit. Dumbledore was the only one moving.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock," she said, saying her words faster and faster, "Tick tock. Ticktock. Ticktock. Ticktockticktockticktock!" Then the silent room was filled with her maniac laughter.

"And when the clock strikes midnight," she said lifting her head lazily and pointing towards the nearest clock. The hands on the clock moved quicker until it was exactly twelve. The clock started to chime, twelve times, "it's the end of your life. Figuratively of course." Fayre smiled darkly at us all.

Dumbledore came behind her, as if to grab her, but he was pointing his wand at her. But, whoever was controlling Fayre was faster.

"Go away old man," she said pulling out a knife from her shoe and throwing it at him. Because Fayre was more like a rag doll than a human, it missed his chest and sunk deep into his shoulder. He dropped his wand. Fayre turned back to us, her pale blonde hair flying around her head as if she was in water.

"Tick tock goes the clock. Until we're all dead. Like _Gracey_!" then she laughed maniacally again. Then she bent backwards, in the air and kept going until a crack was echoed. Fayre's body gave an involuntary cry of pain.

Then, Fayre collapsed on the ground, in very unnatural positions.

My blood ran cold.

**A/N: _A bit creepy here at the end. _**

_**I have some more reviews to attend to and answer so, here we go. **_

_**Iceage266: DON'T TELL THEM WHO I LIKE! THAT'S POSITIVELY MEDIEVAL! Just because I'm trying to HELP YOUR relationship. Sheesh! :P And thanks for saying Chapter 18 was cute. It was cute. Wasn't it? :D **_

_**I'm sorry I told you! I had to tell you that Grace dies!**_

_**She was a very comical character. I mean, who doesn't laugh at someone who is SO obsessed with someone. Or not obsessed. "Dedicated" as she once put it.**_

_**I CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH! IT WAS A LAUGHING MATTER! I'm not going to become a psychotic killer oh ye-who-has-little-faith. **_

_**So, all those reviews were from a friend of mine. No need to read any of 'em. Or the answers I'm giving her. XD**_

_**And I'm sorry for those of you I might've mislead by making it really cute in the beginning and now it's really quite dark… That wasn't my intention… Really it wasn't! But, I need a plotline. I mean, not everything was all flowers and rainbows during this time. Voldemort IS alive ya know. **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME…? **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE THAT WAS AN AWFUL REASON TO REVIEW ABOUT! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Don't forget to check out some of my original writings at and search darkzjewel. You won't be disappointed and there are a lot more lighthearted writings. But also dark ones… **_


	21. The Crazy Cousin

**A/N: (these author notes are really long...) _So, I'm sitting here. Baking cookies. Excited because I get to go to a ONE DIRECTION CONCERT TOMORROW! (Don't judge me.) _**

_**SPEAKING OF ONE DIRECTION! I have a new follower thingy… someone subscribed to my story and her username (I'm guessing it's a her, it could be a guy. So its username…) is .FAN1621. Just saying.. LOVE YOUR USERNAME! **_

_**Okay, so on to the non-one direction stuff. (We'll miss you! Okay…I'll miss you…)**_

_**SOME REVIEWS!**_

_**MissHaleyBlack: SORRY FOR GIVING YOU NIGHTMARES! And thanks so much for saying that it's worth it for my story! –sniff- I feel so loved. And it was no problem that I read one of your stories. Actually, I read both of them, but reviewed one… The other one was harder to get because I don't watch NCIS. I'll be sure to recommend it to my cousin though. She LOVES NCIS. Oh and, STILL CANNOT GET IT OUT OF MY MIIIIINNNNDDDD! XP **_

_**IceAge266: YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I'm sorry I ever doubted you… Okay, I never doubted you. It was just part of a movie and I had to say it… Sorry for not letting you sleep either… CURSE MY WICKED MIND! (Although, I do find a little joy in making people not sleep… Mostly because it makes me feel like my writing is good enough to make people not sleep…) Loved your spaz attack by the way. It was lovely. **_

_**MixandMingle: HAHA! Yours made me laugh… I'm sorry. I keep saying that. But it did. Thanks for that random comment of liking my username. :D I like yours too! I don't understand it… Because I keep thinking of mixing, like as in cooking, and mingling, like as in…social-wise. I don't really think those two mix. HAHAHA! MIX! And about your comment about the story… (it still made me laugh) I ONLY KILLED ONE PERSON! AND YOUR MIND! …I guess that does make me a murderer… XP **_

_**FantasyEye: Again, sorry for misleading you! And everyone else… It's way too dark I know… But, I mean… The love is gonna come soon. And then it's gonna sort of go away… Horribly… Well, not HORRIBLY… I did say it was going to get sadder didn't I? **_

_**SO, as my mother as finished yelling at me for making the cookies all wrong . I'll be moving on to my actual story instead of saying weird things that I may or may not regret later. Like this.**_

_**HE TOUCHED MY HAAAAAANNNNDDD! **_

_**So, here's chapter 21. (oh. And by the way. The cookies are for One Direction. If I can somehow get it to them… In case you were wondering…)**_

**Chapter 21**

My eyes flickered open, revealing the Hospital Wing. Again.

Why is it that I'm always in the Hospital Wing?

"Oh good, she's up," sighed Madam Pomfrey.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Only a couple of days, dear. The curse took a lot out of you physically," she said, fluffing my pillow and making sure I was comfortable.

"Curse?" I asked.

"Yes… You have no memory of it?" she asked. I wracked my brain for a memory. Glimpses were coming to me, but from an out of body experience, like out of a dream. The clock striking midnight. My back… I suddenly felt a pain.

"My back…" I gasped.

"Oh yes. I used a couple of spells to lessen the pain. We're all surprised that you're not paralyzed from the waist down," she said.

"Paralyzed?" I spoke out loud my thought. She nodded. Then… When I fell… I lifted the white sheets. My legs looked fine.

"Didn't I land unnaturally? I remember feeling the pain…"

"Oh, I fixed those. The spine is a bit harder because of all the nerves around it," she said. I mouthed an 'oh' and looked at my kneecaps hard. I distinctly remembering them being more twisted. Madam Pomfrey nodded to my side. I looked over and saw Sirius asleep in a chair. I watched him as Madam Pomfrey began to speak.

"He's been here all those days. That redhead girl, Miss Evans, comes and brings him food. And even then he doesn't eat much. Worried sick about you. She had to practically drag him from your side so he could BATHE himself," she chuckled to herself, "he's a very good boyfriend." I looked at her in alarm.

"Boyfriend?" I blushed furiously, "Oh no. He's not my boyfriend…" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Miss Monroe, Sirius has been here every time you have ever came to the Hospital wing," which was like twice, I couldn't help thinking, "Either he's a dog, or he likes you… As in MORE than a friend," she said in answer to my blank face.

Dog. Haha. I found that funny. I had to bite my tongue for blurting out, "But he IS a dog…"

"No, Madam Pomfrey… We're just friends…" _Unfortunately_, I couldn't help thinking. As Sirius stirred, I realized that Madam Pomfrey referred to Sirius by his actual name, instead of referring him as 'Mister Black', like how she refers to everyone else. I wondered why Sirius was here all the time that she felt comfortable in using his first name. Oh right… Remus' "furry little problem".

"Fayre?" said Sirius, hoarse from waking up. I looked at him and laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck where I suspected that there is kink in his neck. There were dark circles under his eyes. I would've expected this out of Remus, but not Sirius. I laughed as his eyes brightened like a loyal puppy has just seen its master.

"Why is it that you are always the one people use Imperious curses on?" he teased, rubbing one eye, but smiling with the other. Imperious curse…

"I… I remember…" I said grabbing a hold of Sirius' arm that was near my bedside.

**Sirius' POV**

"I… I remember…" she said, grabbing a hold of my arm, her grip tightening as her eyes got glassier.

"Fayre?" I asked uncertainly. Her eyes looked like how they did when she fell into the imperious curse.

"She was in my mind," she started to shake from fear of the memory, "I felt her. She was crazed. She poked fun at every memory. She laughed at my…feelings…" she said coming back. She blushed as she said this.

"What? What do you mean? What are you talking about? Are you okay?" I asked worrying she had gone insane.

"I remember who was in my head," she said, her violet eyes bright and alert. Out of the glassy state.

"It wasn't Carley…Your ex-girlfriend. It was someone else. A girl in your family. Because she called you a blood traitor," she said. I froze. I remember the laugh that came out of Fayre's mouth, distorted, but still the same laugh.

"No…" I said, "It couldn't be. She couldn't have…"

"Do you know who?" she asked looking at me curiously. I looked away from her for a moment. The laugh echoed in my mind. The way she talked faster when she said tick tock. It all came together. And I knew Carley wasn't as manic as Fayre had sounded.

Someone powerful enough to do the Imperious curse from further away.

Someone working for Voldemort.

Someone who was in my family, unfortunately.

Narcissa was too much like Andromeda but too obedient to stray away from the family.

It was my cousin… Their sister. Fayre looked at me curiously.

"Bellatrix…" I whispered.

**A/N: _Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN! Bellatrix is crazy as we all know. So, didn't you think Fayre's spiel was a bit like Bellatrix. Gosh. I'm so disappointed in you that none of you got that. I bet you guys thought it was Carley. You know CARLEY ISN'T THE ONLY EVIL PERSON IN THE WORLD! Okay, you guys know that… It's Voldemort… Ha. Ha. Ha. Voldemort. Voldemort. Ooo la la Voldy Voldy Voldemort. Voldemort. _**

_**Haha. I just called Voldemort 'Voldy'. HAHAHA! **_

_**Okay. So now you know I'm tired. **_

_**I finished the cookies by the way.**_

_**They were good, thanks for asking.**_

_**REVIEW 'CAUSE I MADE GOOD COOKIES FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE…EVER! **_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE I'M FINALLY ADDING ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THE ACTUAL PLOTLINE OF HARRY POTTER (there's going to be more of that though…)!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE AND ACTUALLY LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING THESE MESSED UP THINGS SO I CAN MESS WITH ALL OF YOUR HEADS (did I just write that? I'm not crazy… I swear…)!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE I GET TO SEE ONE DIRECTION TOMORROW! XD**_

_**Okay, so none of you are going to review because of that. **_

_**I've realized that I think that every one of my readers is a girl… I think I'm right though… **_

_**OH WELL!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY IN DISGUISE! **_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful (thinking of MixandMingle right now… HAHAHA!)**_


	22. Imperious

**A/N: _I'll try to keep it real short and simple. Since seemingly my author notes go on FOREVVVERRR! Well, in my opinion anyway._**

_**SO, I went to the One Direction Concert (if any of you care), AND THEY'RE SO MUCH BETTER LIVE! I brought my cookies and the security guy was like "no food allowed." And I said "Well, can you give it to them then?" "I don't see them." "Oh…" –Looks at cookies- -Hands it to my friend's mom who drove us- "Well, sometimes I see them and sometimes I don't." Well, thanks for telling me that AFTER I gave the cookies to a disappearing mother, Mr. Security Guard. :( **_

_**So, no. One Direction did NOT get my cookies that I spent three hours to make. :( It's okay. I'm not too upset.**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Maximilian Robespierre: **I'VE NEVER GOT A REVIEW FROM YOU! YAY! Your name is Ariana? Then I will try to refrain from killing her off. It just gives me a joy you know, to kill characters. (I'm kidding. For all you people who think I'm a psychopathic killer, I'M NOT!) AND THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOYING IT! –Cheeky smile-_

_**MissHaleyBlack: **HAHAHA! No, you weren't making unrelated connections. Well…you already know that now… So, I guess I don't need to tell you that… BUT GOOD JOB! XD_

_**MixandMingle: **HAHA! It's okay if you don't remember why you call yourself that. No big deal! Yes. I hate it, absolutely HATE IT when she killed Sirius. I wanted to strangle her with her hair. Sirius is my favorite character EVER. I hate that she killed him. But I'm glad you're happy that I sort of brought her in. _

_**THAT'S IT FOR THE REVIEWS! HERE'S CHAPTER 22! **_

Chapter 22

"Bellatrix," he had said. The name echoed around in my head. 'Bellatrix Lestrange' my head responded immediately, 'his cousin.'

"Bellatrix Lestrange," I whispered, not seeing my surroundings, but remembering when she was in my head. The name felt foreign to my tongue, but not my mind.

"Was it her?" he asked softly, touching my arm. Before I could answer, Lily burst through the large Hospital Wing doors. Sirius removed his hand quickly from my arm while Lily came up to me. I gave him a quick confused look.

"They said you could've been paralyzed! Can you feel this?" she asked pinching my leg, hard.

"OW! LILY!" I cried. She frowned at me.

"That's for letting yourself be under the imperious curse-"

"That wasn't my fault! I have no control over-" I interrupted.

"AND for making us worry sick! PLUS, making me be Sirius' caretaker for a couple of days! James kept saying 'Sirius can take care of himself, pumpkin. You don't need to.' And I was flabbergasted that he called me a pumpkin. 'Do I LOOK like a pumpkin to you?' I asked him. He looked flustered…and he looked cute flustered…and so he just went to calling me 'Evans' again. Which is neither cute nor endearing in any way. So I told him to just call me pumpkin then. And he started blubbering about how I told him not to call me pumpkin! And I don't want to take care of Sirius every time something happens to the both of you!" she finished ranting. I stared at her.

"Both of me…?"

"YOU AND JAMES!" she yelled. Then she clucked and fretted over me as Sirius and I exchanged looks. 'She's stressed' he mouthed. 'Obviously' I mouthed back.

"Are you guys having a silent conversation about me?" asked Lily with her hands on her hips.

"No-o-o," we both said suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows as James came through the door lazily. Completely unlike his girlfriend did a few minutes ago.

"Oh hey! You're not in a coma!" said James.

"No-o-o, really? I just thought I was this whole time until you just said otherwise," my words dripped with sarcasm. He narrowed his hazel eyes at me and then broke into a smile.

"Hey Bitsy," said James to Lily. She looked at him.

"Bitsy? Really?" James looked away from her and towards me.

"What you did there was so creepy and cool at the same time!" exclaimed James.

"I was under the Imperious curse…"

"Well, if you think about it THAT way, it's sort of scary… But if was like out of a-a-a- what was that thing you took me to last week?" asked James turning to Lily. Her face looked blank.

"You know, with the screen and the seats and the people trapped?"

"Are you talking about the movie I took you to?" asked Lily.

"RIIIIGHT! Movie. That's it," said James. Lily and I rolled our eyes and Sirius looked confused.

"What's a movie?" he asked. Lily and I burst out laughing as James tried to explain to Sirius what a movie is. He explained it like this: "See, there's this huge screen where they trap people who have to change their appearance all the time and have to put on shows for the humans but you can only see one show… And their 'special effects' are lame…"

"So, it's like theater?" asked Sirius.

"THEATER IS NOT LAME!" I cried. They ignored me and continued their conversation.

"Yeah! Except have you ever been to a muggle theater?" Sirius shook his head no, "They have painted on scenery instead of ACTUAL scenery!"

"Why would anyone want to see that?" James shrugged.

"Beats me," he responded.

"Okay, now you're insulting my culture," I said crossing my arms. Lily nodded.

"What?" asked the two boys innocently.

"So, what were you guys talking about when I got in here?" asked Lily looking at Sirius and I before I could go on a rage about muggle theater.

"Uhhh…" said Sirius looking at me, not knowing what to say. I decided it'd be better to tell Lily the truth.

"About who put the Imperious Curse on me," I said.

"I have a pretty good idea who," said Lily scornfully (I was surprise, usually Lily tries to find the best in people), "Carley." I shook my head no.

"Then who?" asked Lily, feeling guilty about accusing someone who she should have tried to forgive, her green eyes so wide I thought they were going to pop out of her head. Before I could answer, James interrupted with a, "Why do you keep a knife in your shoe?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"How did you know that?" I asked warily.

"Well, when you were under the imperious curse you took out the knife from your shoe and then spun around and stabbed Professor Dumbledore in the shoulder."

"I DID WHAT?" I buried my head in my hands. _I killed the headmaster!_ Okay, I injured him. _I'm going to be expelled! OH! I can't be EXPELLED!_ I looked at Sirius. _I can't be expelled…_

"Don't worry," said Madam Pomfrey, popping up out of nowhere, "I fixed his wound. It was like it was never there. Though he was bleeding profusely…"

"It was like a waterfall!" piped Peter. Wait. When did he get here?

"So, when I saw the knife, it got me thinking. Why is she carrying it around? In her shoe no less? Why not use your wand? Why did the person who put the curse on you not use your wand? Why the knife?" asked James, his hazel eyes thoughtful…for once. Okay, now I was just being mean. He had good questions. And I only knew how to answer one of them.

"I've had the knife ever since I came back from…finding out. About you guys. Ever since I got this," I said tracing my scars across my face, "I was just using a muggle view on it. Figuring if I had a knife it would protect me better."

"But, why did whoever cursed you, use the knife and not the wand?"

"Beats me."

"Who DID curse you?" asked Lily.

"Bellatrix," whispered Sirius. Lily looked at him in alarm.

"Your cousin?" she asked. How did everyone originally know that she was his cousin and I didn't know until she went inside my mind?

"That would make sense… The craziness and creepiness. But then, do you think that she killed Grace?" asked James. There was silence. We didn't know what to think.

"Grace…" I whispered.

"You didn't miss the funeral," consoled Lily, patting my shoulder. I sighed in relief.

"Were we invited?" I asked.

"Everyone who knew her is allowed to come." Now, I just had to wait. Lily told me it was in a couple of days. But I kept remembering what Bellatrix was doing to my head.

_"Ah. A Mudblood. Filthy. Mudblood. The Dark Lord wants to get rid of freaks like you. You shouldn't even HAVE magic," she said. I mentally shook. She was scary. I didn't like her. She poked around in my brain._

_"Mudblood. Mudblood. Potter. Mudblood. Mudblood. Are all your friends mudbloods? They're breeding like rabbits!" She laughed maniacally at her joke._

_"My friends deserve to have magic like me. We were born with it. We belong in this world," I said slowly. I finally saw her. Thick dark hair with thin lips, heavy-lidded eyelids with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She looked like Andromeda, Sirius' cousin. The girl roared after hearing my thought._

_"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE THAT HALF-BLOOD!" she screamed in my mind. My mind cowered from her. I wanted her out. Get out! GET OUT!_

_But she didn't. She poked around in more of my memories. She made me relive my torture that Carley had given me, calling her very loyal to the Dark Lord._

_"Voldemort isn't going to win, you know," I mustered up the strength to say. I felt her stop. I felt her get angry._

_"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY HIS NAME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" she screamed, "I'm more powerful than you know, Fayre. And when I meet you, you'll die. So, pray that we will never meet." Her voice went soft. It was scarier than when she was screaming. Then she came up to more memories. Memories and memories of Sirius Black. When I first met him, how we laughed together, but most importantly, how I felt about him. And how I always have._

_"You're in love with that blood-traitor." She laughed at this, "LOVE? That muggle-lover isn't capable of real love. He's a Black, whether he admits it or not. And no one can love a Black like him. And he can't love anyone else. You're a fool. A mudblood fool. Love will just be the death of him. Of both of you," She said as she was disappearing and laughing maniacally, I felt pain shoot up my back. And then, numbness._

I blinked remembering as we walked to the burial ceremony. My back was healed. I only remember some things that my body was doing outwardly. Like the clock.

It was like a train of black. Everyone was wearing black. And because her mother was a muggle, it was a muggle funeral where you couldn't use any magic because then the mother's side of the family would freak out. Her brother, Adam, was greeting people. So was her older sister, Matilda.

"Hey Lily, Fayre, Sirius, James, Remus, and… Oh sorry! What was your name again?" asked Adam.

"Peter," said Peter. Poor Peter.

"Oh. Thanks you guys for coming here. I think she'll miss you guys the most," said Adam.

"Yes. Thank you. We really appreciate it," said Matilda. There were tears in her eyes. She and Grace looked like twins. With the same curly copper hair but Matilda had dark, deep brown eyes.

"I heard you recently got married…" said Lily to Adam. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah… To Marlene. That's the last time I saw Grace," He looked away and up at the sky.

Marlene was a petite blonde with big blue eyes. She reminded me of Carley. But she looked completely different from Carley. She had an innocent look about her. And she kept staring at me. It was unnerving.

"Hi, I'm Marlene. Thank you for being such good friends to Grace. I wish I knew her better," she said. She glanced up at my face again. She wasn't focusing on my face, she was focusing on my scar.

"If you don't mind me asking, oh this is terribly impolite, but how did you get that scar?" My hand immediately flew up to my face. I had forgotten about it till recently. Marlene flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said apologetic. I shook my head.

"Oh no, it's fine. I've just… forgotten about it. It was an…animal…accident…" I said slowly, glancing at Remus.

"I see. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," she said following my gaze.

"It's fine," I said quickly as I walked away from her. She seemed bright. She would find out if I stayed any longer.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Christmas holidays were over. And for that I was glad. It was really tense at home. My parents had heard about all that had happened to me at Hogwarts and they were seriously thinking about pulling me out, which I refused to let them do. Which made them blame each other. It was January. And my first day back, there was already something bad going on. Lily handed me the Daily Prophet.

"I think this is better if I give it to you…" she had whispered. I looked at it. The headline was "McKinnon sister, Matilda, dead."

**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter… I'm having a bit of Writer's Block. (HATE THAT!) **

**Enjoy Memorial Day Weekend! :D **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Innocently Beautiful **


	23. Christmas Presents

**A/N: _Hey guys! I'm sick. . And I'm writing my own story right now that I hope, when I'm finished, gets published. So, I'm a bit busy. (Yeah. Busy being sick and writing a story. What do you think you're doing here? YOU'RE BEING SICK AND WRITING A STORY!) And I'm writing this story listening to The Ready Set. Letting you know. So, thank you Jordan for making such wonderful music I can write to!_**

**Chapter 23**

_McKinnon Sister, Matilda, DEAD_

_Matilda McKinnon, who is the older sister of the recently deceased Grace McKinnon, has recently died. Matilda was a muggleborn witch that worked in the Ministry of Magic. Another one dead. It could only be the works of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Mentioned. They died within ten days of each other. Condolences to the family. (Read more on page 20)._

I put down the paper and just looked at Lily. They had a black and white picture of Grace and Matilda smiling and laughing at each other. It moved, replaying Grace and Matilda falling on each other laughing, their curls bouncing over each other, their eyes that mirrored in each other's faces showed glints of life. But now both their lives were both over. Lily's green eyes looked sad.

"I just got here…" I said.

"I know. But I thought you should know…" She said. I shook my head and then I realized she was holding a fishbowl with a flower floating on the surface of the water.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the fishbowl without the fish. She smiled.

"It's for Professor Slughorn… It's his Christmas present."

"But… There isn't a fish…"

"The flower is going to float down into the water and turn into a fish. Magic!" she said.

"Why Professor Slughorn? Is it because he invites you to all those parties? Is it because he gave me detention earlier in the year?" I asked, remembering that. Hmph. I was still upset although it felt like ages ago. I mean, I love Potions. I excel at it. It's just that for some reason Professor Slughorn has always hated me. I think it's 'cause Sirius and I are friends. Go figure. It seems like a lot of people hate me because I'm friends with Sirius. Professor Slughorn, Carley the evil Hufflepuff, and now his cousin, Bellatrix. Yay me.

"Noo! It's because he's a good teacher and I'm going to miss him when we graduate out this place," said Lily.

"Yeah, and become a journalist for the Daily Prophet," I pointed out. She smiled.

"Hopefully!"

"Definitely." Her smile got bigger.

"So…" I said, wondering if she got a present for her ever so colorful best friend.

"I also got James something, but you mustn't tell him," she said, her eyes glowing. I nodded my head, encouraging her to tell me.

"First, I got him socks, just because he told me not to get him something lame like socks… And then see if he'll lie to me and say he 'loves' it. And then, I got him a new broom! It was a lot of money," she said. I smiled; James was going to love her more than ever. She blushed.

"Well, he was complaining to me in a letter about how he really needed a new broom… But that's not it," she said, her eyes twinkling, "I also got him this." She held up what looked like a sparkly egg.

"Uh…" I said dumbfounded, "What is it…?"

"It's a decorative egg," she said proudly.

"Well, I can see that…" It was painted in a velvet color with a gold, shimmering griffin in the front. On the bottom of it, to hold it up, was a gold stand. She shook her head and smiled. Then she waved her wand over it. The egg opened up revealing a hologram of what looked like Lily and James dancing in a sparkling field. My jaw dropped.

"It's so…beautiful!" I exclaimed watching as the hologram Lily threw back her head and laughed at something James had said as he twirled her around. You could see the love in both of their eyes. The real Lily blushed.

"It's… It's my favorite memory so far…" she said, blushing.

"James would love this…" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"And, he could put any memory he wants to put in it," she said, "It's all just an enchantment anyway… Except for the decorative egg…"

"Did you make it?"

"Well… Sort of…" I looked at her confused.

"I sort of also used magic to decorate the egg…"

I laughed at her.

**Sirius' POV**

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" I asked James handing it to him. He read over it and collapsed on the couch.

"I just hope my dad's going to be safe…" sighed James. His dad was the Minister of magic.

"Of course he would be. Voldemort is only targeting muggleborns and half-bloods. Your dad is a pure-blood," I pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but people might get mad at him. Because he can't do anything to stop it," said James.

"Didn't know you cared so much about your dad," I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed me off the arm of the couch. I laughed as I landed on the floor. Remus and Peter came up then.

"Merry Christmas!" cried Peter, his watery black eyes glowing.

"What's up with you, Peter?" asked James.

"Yeah. You look…happy…" I said slowly trying to put a name to this emotion Peter was having. Peter scowled.

"What's wrong with being happy?" he asked crossing his arms. Remus laughed, his gold eyes twinkling.

"Bethany Clearwater from Ravenclaw said 'hi' to him as we came into the castle," said Remus, revealing Peter's secret.

"Clearwater eh?" I asked. I knew her. She had shiny brown hair, but dull brown eyes. Peter blushed, his face turning the color of Arthur Weasley's hair.

"It's just rare for a girl to say hi to me…" he mumbled.

"Oh we know, Wormy," I laughed. James laughed along with me. Remus just smiled, amused.

"You did say hi back right?" asked James after a little while of us calming down. Peter blushed and started mumbling to himself.

"She said 'Hi Peter!' and then his face turned the color red his face is now and he said 'Bethany Clearwater hi! Was how Christmas your?' And she sort of stared at him and halfway smiled and said 'what?' And Peter ran away yelling 'NEVER MIND!'" said Remus for Peter. That just started another chorus of laughter. James and I sort of fell on top of each other and Peter just stood there looking angry.

"If all you're going to do is laugh at me, I'm just going to leave. I have homework to be done," said Peter hotly. There were a series of "Aw! C'mon Pete!" "We didn't mean it!" "She probably thought it was cute anyway!" "Yeah! Girls are into the whole mumbling stumbling thing!" "Don't be mad!" "WE LOVE YOU!" "Like Bethany Clearwater," whispered James. Then we all started laughing again. Peter shook his head angrily and walked to the other side of the common room. But we knew he forgave us already, because there was a slight smile tugging on the edges of his lips.

"So, Sirius, tell me if this is a good enough present to give Lily," said James, looking nervous…for once.

"You got her a present?"

"Well, we've been going out for about a month… So, I figured I had to get her a Christmas present. I mean, I've always given her Christmas presents anyway, but those presents were meant to annoy her…" I laughed.

"Like the flower that squirted slime in her face… Oh, she HATED you after that because it got into her hair!" I laughed, remembering. James smiled, also remembering.

"Then she only referred to me as that 'bloody git' for over a month…"

"Anyway, you got her a present? A real present this time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Here, let me show you," said James. He held up an egg. A decorative egg. I just stared at it.  
"It's a decorative egg…"

"I can see that," I said slowly. It was white with two eyes on it. The eyes were lined with dark lashes and there were emeralds for the irises.

"Are those real?" I asked pointing at the eyes.

"The emeralds? Yeah," answered James. I whistled low.

"Going all out aren't ya?" I teased.

"Shut up. There's more," said James. He waved his wand over it and the egg opened up revealing a hologram of Lily grabbing James angrily and then smiling. And then…kissing. James was blushing like crazy as he closed the egg and the hologram disappeared.

"There are more memories than that. It's like a slide show… But, I don't want you to see them."

"Was that your first kiss?" I teased some more, pretending to go starry eyed.

"Shut up! Just tell me if she'll like it or not," he asked, his hazel eyes narrowing angrily. I laughed.

"I don't know. Ask a bird*," I said. (*Bird is sometimes referred to as a girl.) I got up and grabbed the nearest girl, which was Claudia.

"Will Lily like this?" I asked. I motioned James to open up the egg.

"It's just an- OOH! AWWW! That's adorable! Of course Lily would like it!" exclaimed Claudia going all starry eyed.

"'Kay, thanks," I said sort of pushing Claudia back over to her group of friends. She started gushing about what James got Lily.

"You know, I don't think it was a good idea to tell Claudia what I got Lily… Lily's going to know before I even give it to her!" James exclaimed. I motioned for him to stop talking.

"What am I going to know?" asked Lily, standing behind James, smiling.

**Fayre's POV**

"…Lily's going to know before I even give it to her!" we heard James exclaim. Lily and I looked at each other quizzically.

"What am I going to know?" asked Lily.

"LILY!" shouted James. He started to breathe hard, "Merlin! You scared me!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she cried throwing her arms around him, her eyes twinkling like a little girl on Christmas day.

"Merry Christmas," he said warmly. She kissed his cheek and then walked around and sat between Sirius and James.

"I got you three presents," she said. James gulped as I sat down on the floor next to Remus.

"You got me…three?" he asked. Remus chuckled silently beside me.

"He only got her one present," he whispered into my ear. I started giggling then. Lily nodded her head.

"Mhmm. Me first," she said. She handed him the first present, taking it out of her enchanted bag. James unwrapped it and just looked at it.

"Socks…" he said slowly. We all started to laugh. Lily had a straight face.

"Do you love them?" she asked. He looked into her emerald eyes and gulped.

"Uhh… Well… Uhh… They're very…uh…nice socks…"

"But do you love them?" He sighed.

"Oh yes! I love white socks! They're so- No, I can't. I hate them. This is the worst present you have ever given me, sunshine," said James shaking his head and running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What did you call me?" asked Lily.

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out! It's just that you're like sunshine to me. Warm and comfortable. Bright. Happy. You make me happy. Like sunshine. So it just sort of slipped out… I'm sorry… I'll call you Evans…"

"No! I love it! That's the cutest thing you have ever said to me!" cried Lily throwing her arms around his neck. He looked surprised and just hugged her back.

"So, uh, Lily… Was this my actual present?" asked James. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, that was a test present," she said.

"Did I pass?"

"No. You failed horribly," she said seriously.

"But-I-but-"

"You were supposed to lie and tell me what I wanted to hear," she said crossing her arms, a slight smile appearing on her lips as she watched James all flustered.

"But, I thought it'd be bad to lie. Relationships are based on trust…"

"That's true. But I bought you this. So, you should be happy. Because it was a thoughtful present."

"But, it wasn't REALLY a thoughtful present. It was a test present. So, technically I passed," said James, a twinkle in his eye. Lily just opened her mouth and closed it. She didn't know what to say. So she just took out the next present from her enchanted bag.

"A broom!" cried James, his eyes glowing.

"You love it?" she asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you!" he said hugging the broom. Lily just shook her head and looked over at me mouthing 'boys'.

"There's one more," she said.

"I have a present for you too."

"Then let's give to each other at the same time. Okay? One."

"Two."

"THREE!" they both shouted. Then they handed each other the gift. When the unwrapped them, they both stared at their gifts.

They were both holding decorative eggs. Then they looked up at each other and laughed.

They were so cute it hurt.

While they were off in their little world looking at all the memories the other put into their decorative eggs, Sirius handed me a velvet box. _Is he proposing? _Of course he's not you idiot. _I wish he were… _Don't we all?

"Open it. It's your Christmas present," said Sirius. I took it from him and opened the velvet box. Inside was a necklace and on the necklace was an ebony wolf that would look at me and then smile goofily. It's eyes were silver grey. I think I started to cry because then Sirius looked worried.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry! Do you not like it? Why are you crying?" he asked not knowing what to do.

"This is the best gift you have ever given me, Sirius," I said sniffling. I clasped the necklace around me neck and the big ebony wolf that kept turning and smiling goofily rested on the hollow of my neck.

"I got you a present too," I said. I handed it to him. It was a white flower at the moment.

"It's enchanted. It can turn into any object you want it to turn into. Besides weapons of destruction though, and the color changes to whatever color my hair is that day… So, when you don't see me, we can still be connected," I said slowly. He smiled looking at the flower, and then engulfed me into a tight hug.

"Thanks," he whispered. Then he turned the flower into a griffin pin. It was a white griffin and he stuck it to his black robes. It shimmered.

**A/N: _Thanks for the reviews by the way! I really love reading them. MissHaleyBlack's was beautiful. It made me feel so loved. I'm not going to answer any of them right now though because I think I'm going to puke… Too much information I know. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was sort of a cutesy chapter wasn't it? _**

**_REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE CUTESY THINGS!_**

**_REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO FEEL BETTER!_**

**_REVIEW BECAUSE YOU JUST LOVE THIS STORY!_**

**_Review because you want cake right now... _**

**_XOXOXO,_**

_**Innocently Beautiful** _


	24. Absolute Bliss

**A/N:_ YAY! I'm not sick anymore! __Okay, so, onto the reviews I never answered…_**

_**For Chapter 22:**_

_**MixandMingle: I know. I'm a terrible murderer. Just say it. And hmmm, your spider senses are tingling. Maybe there is something weird about her, maybe she's just a curious person… We will see shan't we?**_

_**MissHaleyBlack: Thank you! I am so grateful for your compliments on this story. It means a lot to me. Although, your initial statement did confuse me because it said "What is going on here!" Which is a reasonable thing to exclaim but then you went on saying that I was doing a good job… But, other than that, I really did appreciate it. :D And making my readers mad is sort of fun to tell you the truth… You should try it some time. XP **_

_**For Chapter 23:**_

_**FantasyEye: I have wonderful taste in music thank you very much. :P You are? I would love to read your story some time. My story is actually about different realms and lots of mythical creatures. It's called The Elements. There are six people that are from the magical realm, which has been taken over by the Destroyers. When they were young, they were sent to the Reality Realm, which is…well, Earth. Everything that Earth doesn't believe in gets sent to the Magical Realm. So, on their sixteenth birthday all the portals will open. And the Destroyers are waiting for that, so they can come to Earth and kill everyone or make everyone into slaves. They're Destroyers. They want to Destroy. That's all I'm going to tell you, but that's pretty much the basic plotline. :D And thanks! I actually am better now. :D**_

_**AnnaIsADinosaur: OOOO! NEW PERSON! I LOVE NEW PEOPLE! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Yes, everything IS happy, at the moment. I'm so glad you added that because then you might've been disappointed. I assume then you know that more bad stuff will probably happen… Yes, it is going to be continued after Hogwarts… But in the Fayre/Sirius stuff, during that time well, SPOILERS, it's going to get worse (you can take that in a really gushy way or in the literal sense). THANKS FOR READING THOUGH!**_

_**Onto Chapter 24! **_

**CHAPTER 24**

"Hey, Remus, are you okay? You're crushing that paper pretty hard…" I said sitting next to Remus at lunch. It was the middle of January. My ebony wolf necklace hit the base of my throat as I bounced into the seat next to Remus. I looked in the direction he was staring at. He was looking at a girl in Slytherin with long curly dark hair and beautiful icy blue eyes. She was with a boy with blonde hair and glinting green eyes, also in Slytherin. I turned back to him, my eyes wide and my jaw dropped.

"No," I said covering my mouth to hide my spreading smile. He blushed and looked away.

"Don't…don't tell anybody," he said slowly.

"Don't tell anybody what?" asked Sirius as he sat down next to Remus, stuffing his face almost immediately.

"I won't tell a soul," I said holding up my right hand and crossing my heart.

"Scout's honor," I said smiling. Remus smiled back. Sirius looked over at us, confused.

"What's a scout? Like… A dog's name 'cause I don't find that funny…"

… … … … … … … … … … …

"!" bounced Sirius as we walked to class. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Uhhhh, let me think…no," I said for the hundredth time.

"AW! C'mon Flower! I tell you everything!" he whined. I just looked at him. He started to look guilty.

"Well, I couldn't tell you THAT secret…because…well…that was a SECRET!" explained Sirius referring to the whole fact that Remus is a werewolf and that the rest of the Marauders can turn into animals and he never thought it important to tell me…

"Uh-huuh," I said slowly, "Well, this is also a secret, Sirius. I'm not going to tell you. Not even if you turned into a huge black dog named Charcoal and begged with a puppy dog face," I said. Sirius looked very thoughtful.

"Don't you even think about it. We're in a HALLWAY, Sirius," I sighed. Sirius shrugged.

"I really wanna know what's up with my best friend Remus," said Sirius. Then his grey eyes got really big.

"Oh my Merlin. It's a girl! Isn't it?" he said turning towards me.

"Sirius, shut up!" I said covering his mouth. Then I felt something wet on my hand.

"Did…did you just lick me?" I asked taking my hand off of his mouth.

"I-I felt the urge to…"

"That's… Ew. Sirius…"

"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly, "So, it's a girl."

"Yeah…It's a girl," I finally admitted.

"WHO?" asked Sirius.

"You know, Professor Mcgonagall will not like that we're going to be late to her class," I said.

"Oh, Minnie loves me," said Sirius cockily.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't love me like you," I said coldly.

"Okay, sheesh. You can tell me later," he said as he opened the door to Professor Mcgonagall's classroom as the bell rang. Today my hair was a blue-black, so the pin on his black robes was also blue-black so he put it on the red and gold part. Today it was a blue-black wolf. I smiled to myself as I took a seat besides Remus.

"Hey," grumbled Peter.

"Why don't you go sit with Bethany?" I asked sweetly. Peter started blubbering as his face turned bright red.

"You TOLD her?" asked Peter to Remus.

"Don't look at me," said Remus putting his hands up. Peter looked at the laughing Sirius and James in the seats in front of us.

"You?" asked Peter to Sirius.

"It sort of… slipped out?"

Peter grumbled and then walked slowly to Bethany's empty desk. We heard him clear his throat.

"Um, Bethany I sit in can chair?" he asked. We all face palmed.

"Pardon?" she asked, confused.

"Yo! Bethany! Peter's going to sit with you! Is that okay?" yelled James from across the room. Bethany smiled and then looked up at Peter. She nodded slowly, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah. You can," she said quietly. But the whole room heard her. Peter blushed but he had a huge smile on his face.

"Quiet down. Quiet down. Class is starting," said Professor Mcgonagall, the floating chalk writing some stuff on the board behind her.

"So, I know Sirius was bugging you about it…" whispered Remus. I smiled at him, looking into his golden eyes and nodded slowly while turning to look at Sirius endearingly.

"Yeah, I had to eventually admit that it was about a girl," I whispered back. Remus slightly groaned.

"Sorry! It was peer pressure," I whispered apologetically. He chuckled.

"Something funny Mr. Lupin?" asked Professor Mcgonagall looking straight us. He cleared his throat as I started to giggle.

"N-No, Professor Mcgonagall," he said trying to not laugh.

"Because I like a good joke too, once in a while," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, it wasn't a joke. More like a we're-so-tired-anything-you-say-is-funny joke…thing…" said Remus.

"You have such a way with words," I barely whisper. I saw him smile at that.

"Okay, Mr. Lupin. Because I like you, I'll let you go with a warning."

"Thanks Professor Mcgonagall," said Remus as he looked over at me.

"We all know you only let him off with a warning because he's my best mate, Minnie," said Sirius putting his feet on the desk. Professor Mcgonagall looked over and flashed him a look of death.

"Detention," she said.

"Okay. As long as I get to spend more time with you, Minnie," said Sirius leaning over his desk, his head in his hands with a goofy smile on his face. It reminded me of the smile on my wolf necklace. I looked down. Yes. It was the same.

"For a month."

"Fine by me."

"Actually, all four of you get detention for a month. Potter, Lupin, Black, and Monroe," she said, angrily.

Sirius got a series of hits upside the head. Peter's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew, you get detention too," sighed Professor Mcgonagall. We heard Peter silently say, "yesssss".

"Nice going Black," I whispered into his ear angrily.

"She just wants to get me angry because she likes me like that," said Sirius. I hit him upside the head.

"Ow, that hurt," he said rubbing his head. Professor Mcgonagall shot us a look. We shut up for the rest of class.

… … … … … … … …

"You're an idiot." "I have THINGS to do!" "I can't believe you got us detention." "Do you THINK in that fuzzy brain of yours? Oh wait… You don't."

"Okay, Fayre, that was a bit hurtful," said Sirius as we were all hounding on him for getting us all detention.

"Sorry. But it's true," I said smiling and ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair," he said messing it up himself. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We all had free period next. Lily caught up with us.

"Hey! Why do you all look irritated?" she asked slowly as she saw our faces.

"Ask him," we all said pointing at Sirius. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Whaaat?"

… … … … … …

"YOU GOT THEM DETENTION FOR A MONTH?" yelled Lily. There was snow on the ground. I pushed him so he landed in the snow. I stuck out my tongue. My hair had faded to my normal pale blonde hair. So did his wolf pin.

"Meh. Whatever. This is just a minor setback," said Sirius. Lily sighed.

"In what?" she asked.

"In Minnie admitting her feelings for me," said Sirius sincerely. Lily groaned.

"Oh. My. God. Fayre, you talk to him. Tell him he's completely insane and that he deserves everything Professor Mcgonagall is going to give him because that's just DISGUSTING! She's like… 30 years OLDER than you! She could be your grandmother," Lily shuddered and groaned putting her head in her face. I leaned down towards Sirius face. I stuck out a hand and pulled him up.

"So, you think you and Minnie are meant to be?" I asked smiling a bit. He smiled crookedly.

"Oh yeah. We're going to have ten kids. The whole shebang," he joked.

"Didn't think you were the marrying type," I whispered. Our faces were inches from each other. By this time, Lily had found James.

"I'm not. I'm meant to be a loner," he whispered back, more serious. I chewed on my lower lip as he said this.

"No, you're not."

"How do you know?" he asked, still whispering. In our own little worlds.

"Here," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the edges of the Forbidden Forest. I kept going until I knew the others couldn't see us.

"If you were meant to be alone, then you wouldn't have me," I whispered. He looked shocked by this.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up, Black. I'm trying to talk to you," I said putting my hand over his mouth. His grey eyes looked curiously at me. I took a shaky breath before I spook.

"If you were meant to be alone, then you wouldn't have half the school lusting after you. If you were meant to be alone, you wouldn't have any person in love with you. Like, _really_ in love with you… If you were meant to be alone, you yourself wouldn't be in love. But you are," I whispered taking off my hand from his mouth slowly. He didn't say anything. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly. He naturally put his hands around my waist.

"You're in love with me," I whispered before I slowly touched my lips with his. Then he kissed me back harder. My fingers twisted into his black messy hair.

"I-I love you," he whispered breathless. My heart soared. He admitted it. I kissed him again. I was kissing Sirius Black.

The person I love.

The only person I love.

It was like a thousand volts of electricity were coursing through my veins, but in a good way.

A _really_ good way.

**A/N: _Okay. So they kissed. I don't know if you're freaking out or not. I'm freaking out… But I don't know how the rest of the year is going to go. I mean, Fayre and Sirius are sort of together now… Ugh. I have the ending scene written! MEH! _**

_**REVIEW BECAUSE SIRIUS AND FAYRE KISSED!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE you would NEVER have the courage to tell a boy that they do in fact love you even thought he never said it or even implied it. AND THEN kiss him. I could never do that. Fayre is one of a kind…**_

_**XOXOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	25. No More Hufflepuff

**A/N: _Nope. That wasn't the end. YAY! There's a whole lot more to come. Well, sort of. _**

**CHAPTER 25**

As we walked back to everyone, I couldn't help thinking about Bellatrix in my head and what she had said.

_"You're in love with that blood-traitor." She laughed at this, "LOVE? That muggle-lover isn't capable of real love. He's a Black, whether he admits it or not. And no one can love a Black like him. And he can't love anyone else. You're a fool. A mudblood fool. Love will just be the death of him. Of both of you," she said._

Maybe he wasn't capable of love. I looked at him, but he wouldn't look at me.

Oh great, this was going to be another Remus thing where I kissed him and then he ignored me for a couple of days.

I breathed out slowly. _Please Merlin. Please let me be wrong for once. _

**SIRIUS' POV**

It had been a month since Fayre had kissed me. I dreamt about it every night. Replaying that moment in my head over and over and over and over…

Did I do the right thing? By kissing her back?

I knew I was just going to end up breaking her heart. _Or she, mine_, I always added without thinking. It scared me, for one girl to have so much power over me.

_"You're in love with me," she said before pressing her lips softly against mine. And it was true. I was in love with her._

"_I-I love you," I whispered breathlessly. _

I love her, I thought. Then why have I been avoiding her?

… … … … … … … … … …

"Did you and Fayre have a fight or something?" asked James.

"Fight? No, no fight," I replied. James looked up past me and then looked into my eyes.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"She keeps giving you this hurt expression and you just keep avoiding her. She doesn't wear your necklace anymore and you don't wear her pin anymore," whispered James. I turned around then and looked at Fayre's bare neck. She wasn't wearing my necklace. I met her eyes and we stared at each other a moment too long and then she turned away, looking confused. My heart raced. She doesn't wear the necklace anymore. Does that mean she doesn't care for me anymore? I was still wearing her pin, just on the inside of my robes.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said keeping a straight face. Making sure my hurt didn't show.

I turned to watch Fayre again. She was looking at me. And as she looked at me, she grabbed some guy's arm and left the Common Room. I narrowed my eyes.

Who the bloody hell was he?

**FAYRE'S POV**

"He just won't talk to me," I said sadly making swirls with my quill on parchment in the library. John sighed and pushed his glasses up more on his nose.

"Then just talk to him," he said.

"You don't get it. I kissed him. He's ignoring me now," I said twirling my neon green hair.

"But he kissed you back," said John closing his book, knowing now that he won't be able to study because I was talking. I chewed on my lower lip. In the Common Room, I saw Sirius looking at me. And the second time he looked at me, I grabbed John's arm and left to the Library in an attempt to get Sirius jealous.

"Yeah, but now he's ignoring me!"

"SHH!" said the Librarian.

"Sorry," we both said.

"Well, didn't you say he might not be capable of love? Or that maybe he's scared of love?" asked John.

"Well, yeah…"

"So, maybe he's just scared. And he needs some space to work out his feelings," said John writing something on his parchment.

"But, it's been a month…"

"Point being?"

"Well, isn't that enough space? I mean, term's almost over… And then we graduate and…leave. Don't you think he wants time with me?"

"Are you saying you won't see each other after Hogwarts?"

"No… That's not what I'm saying at all," I said slowly.

"That's what I heard."

"I just don't know what's going to happen after Hogwarts," I said.

"Do you know what you want to be when you're older?" asked John, his green eyes looking curiously at me.

"Something to do with potions," I sighed. His eyes turned thoughtful.

"Huh. I never knew that," he said.

"What do you want to be?" I asked.

"A writer," he said looking up at me.

"Like Lily," I smiled. He nodded, blushing. I didn't know whether that implied that he liked Lily or that he just didn't like the attention I was giving him…

"I have to go. Bye John," I said getting up. He just nodded and then went back to his book.

"You've been really helpful. Thanks," I said as I stood there. He just looked at me with his green eyes.

As I left the Library, I ran into a boy with auburn hair and deep blue eyes. I fell on top of him, his back hitting the floor.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry! That wasn't… I'm sorry!" I said getting off of him and then picking up my books.

"No, my fault," he said, getting up.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He wasn't a student here.

"I'm Harry. I work for the Daily Prophet. Heard someone was murdered here," he said.

"That was a while ago," I blushed. My face felt hot from remembering.

"No, there's another one. I wouldn't have come if it was only one," he said.

"There was another one?" I asked.

"Yes, this morning," he said.

"Who? Do you know who?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know," he said.

"I slept in, I have no idea…"

"Carley Henries was found dead on Hogwarts grounds this morning," said Harry. I stared at him, unblinking, shocked. Carley? The evil Hufflepuff? Dead?

… … … … … … … … … …

I burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Marauders and Lily looked up from their spots on the couches near the fire.

"Carley, she's… She's dead," I stammered. Sirius just looked at me shocked.


	26. Unexpected Part 1

**A/N: _Okay, so many of you guys have reviewed last chapter! I would answer it all, but I really want to start this chapter and I'm guessing you guys want to read it. Someone, I think it was MissHaleyBlack said that it was really rushed. I think it might have been like that because I just sort of thought of it at the end… -sheepish smile- And there was a new reviewer who said that they've been reading since the beginning but never reviewed. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. Everyone, I really appreciate it._**

**CHAPTER 26**

I ran around to where the Whomping Willow was. There was Bellatrix and Carley, arguing. And then Bellatrix pointed her wand at Carley. A flash of light came out as Bellatrix laughed her maniac laughter that made my skin crawl. Carley fell backward, her blonde hair flying around her. Her blue eyes looked at me, glassy, as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. I gasped, and felt my eyes prick with tears. Bellatrix started throwing rocks at the Whomping Willow, making it agitated. A huge branch looked like it was going to crush her but instead she looked over at me and apparated out of there. Her laughter echoed all around me. As Bellatrix disappeared, the branch fell onto Carley's body with a crack of breaking bones. I covered my face with my hands, but then I heard someone breathing near me. I slowly removed my hands and I fell to the ground in shock and fear. Blue eyes were really close to my face. Familiar blue eyes embedded into a pale face surrounded by blonde waves.

"Hello Fayre," she said smiling.

… **Earlier**…

All anyone was talking about was the death of Carley Henries.

"Carley DIED!"

"I heard she was found on Hogwarts' grounds."

"Who would want to kill her?"

"I could give you a hint," and then they would always look at me. Everyone seemed to know that Carley hated me, and always have. And apparently it's a 'known' fact that I hate her back. Not that I do…or did. I didn't exactly 'hate' her until she tortured me because she was obsessed with Sirius…

Not that Sirius and I were together in any way anymore…or ever.

I just shuffled away. My hair was normal colored and I was hardly wearing any makeup. I hadn't been sleeping well. I just kept having nightmares about Carley, werewolves, and Bellatrix. All in which ended with me dying. Carley never died in these dreams. Instead she was the one who was leading the whole thing. I tucked a lock of blonde hair behind my ear. I had never felt so alone. I don't think anyone noticed. I had closed in on myself in these past few weeks. I had distanced myself from everyone I had ever known. And I kept hearing voices in my head. I looked at the girls who were talking about me earlier. And there it was again, that voice.

"_They think you did it." _I shivered as the voice gave a little laugh.

"_They think you killed her. That hatred filled your entire being and that you went crazy and killed her," _it laughed, "_You're not helping your case either. You haven't talked to anyone. You've been withdrawn. Hmm, lots more people are suspecting you little Fayre. Maybe you did kill her, and you just don't remember. Maybe you did it." _

I shook my head and blinked fast. My jaw locked.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head," I whispered with gritted teeth. I shook uncontrollably as the voice laughed, which chilled me to the bone. It felt like the room was spinning and then I felt myself fall sideways. Suddenly, the ground was in my face. I got up, shaking, and pulled myself up to the wall.

"Hey! Fayre! Are you okay?" asked Remus coming up to me. I looked at his gold eyes and my hand flew to the scars on my face. I just stared at him; fear on my face and in my eyes. He backed up and looked at me hurt and confused.

"I'll get Lily," he whispered before leaving. Eventually I dragged myself to a dark hallway where no one could really see me. _Breathe, Fayre, breathe._ Lily came back with Remus. They couldn't find me, and for that I was glad.

"There she is," I heard Remus say, his gold eyes staring at me. He looked like he pitied me.

"_Your old friends pity you. Where do you really belong, Fayre? You even change your hair color to see where you belong. But you make it out to be like you're just unique. That you want to be different. But you don't want to be different, at all do you Fayre? You want to fit in. But you'll never fit in Fayre. All because of that scar,"_ the voice whispered in my ear. My hand flew to my scar and I traced the roughness on the skin. And as Remus walked up to me with Lily, the memories rushed to my head. The gruesome change from human to werewolf. And then standing in front of the skeletal werewolf, with him staring at me with those melting gold eyes. And then he tried to kill me. And as I sat there staring up at him, I didn't see Remus, I saw a werewolf. I closed my eyes. _It's just Remus, it's not a werewolf. That werewolf isn't a part of him. This is just a figment of my imagination…_

"_Is it, Fayre? That werewolf is part of Remus. And he tried to kill you that night. He's trying to kill you now. Open your eyes, Fayre, and look for yourself." No, _I thought, _he's not. He's not a werewolf right now. It's just me imagining things…_

"Fayre?" I heard Lily's voice say next to me. I kept my eyes closed.

"_You weren't important to him in any way that night. He completely forgot about you. But he seemed to remember the Marauders didn't he?" _said the voice. I froze. That was true. He didn't attack the Marauders like he did me.

"_Open your eyes, Fayre. And see for yourself." _I slowly opened my eyes and gold eyes stared into mine. But they were hungry gold eyes. And standing in front of me was a skeletal werewolf. Before I screamed, I felt its claws sink into my skin and run down my face. I put my hand on my face and when I removed it, there was crimson blood. The blood stung my eyes and I screamed, bloody murder.

**Remus' POV**

"Fayre?" asked Lily, cautiously sitting down next to her. Fayre's violet eyes were shut closed and she was shaking violently. Her mouth opened and closed before she twisted it shut. Then, she stopped shaking and she just froze. Her face relaxed and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Fayre?" I asked coming closer to her, which was altogether a bad idea. She stared at me, fear in her eyes. And then, it was like recognition. She opened her mouth as if she were about to scream when her head turned to the side as if she had been slapped. She put her hand to her scar and when she removed her hand, her eyes widened. She was shaking as she looked back at me, as if I had just tried to kill her, and then she started screaming. And she wouldn't stop. Dumbledore came rushing to where we were. Lily and I couldn't do anything. She wouldn't let us touch her. Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at her and she stared at nothing, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Is everything okay? What happened to her?" asked Katie coming up to me. I felt my mouth go dry. She was wearing her Slytherin robes.

"Uh. Uh. Uh."

"We're not exactly sure. She just started screaming… Something's been going on with her lately," said Lily looking at Dumbledore carrying Fayre away, concerned. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I managed to get out. Katie looked at Fayre a little concerned. Then she turned away with a little nod and a slight wave. She caught up with her boyfriend. It was all I could do to not roll my eyes as he put his snake-like arm around her shoulders. She looked back at me and then, left. Lily raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her," she said smiling slyly.

"Like? Her? What? No."

"You SO like her." I felt myself get red.

"You could hardly say a single word in front of her! It's like Peter!" exclaimed Lily, laughing.

"You know, this is hardly a laughing time," I said, my face beet red. Lily laughed some more.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'll save this for later," she said making her eyebrows go up and down before heading to Madam Pomfrey's.

"Tell the others!" she called before turning the corner. I nodded to the air.

"Yeah, I'll do that," I said to myself.

Telling Sirius what happened was the worst part. His face froze up.

"What?" he kept repeating, like it didn't make sense. Well, it didn't make sense…

"She's ALWAYS getting herself in trouble! You know if her mind wasn't so BLOODY WEAK then she wouldn't get taken over so many times! That's obviously what happened! I tell her to be careful in my head all the time! AND DOES SHE LISTEN? NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD SHE CARE IF I CARED ABOUT HER THE TINIEST BIT?" We all just stared at him as he huffed there, angrily, for a minute.

"Dude, you have issues," said James patting his back. Sirius sighed.

"I know."

"Are we going to the Hospital wing or what?" asked Peter. James and Sirius just stared at him for a second.

"Yeah…yeah. We should do that," said James getting up. Sirius looked like someone had died.

**Lily's POV**

"It looks as if someone had been talking to her from inside the brain…" murmured Madam Pomfrey.

"They went into her mind?" asked Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"It caused certain images to be brought up. Every time she would look at Remus, I think the memory that came up was when he slashed her," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Someone very powerful would have to do that," said Dumbledore.

"Yes. Someone very powerful indeed," said Madam Pomfrey. They stared at Fayre for a bit.

"Do you think you could cure her?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, you know I won't be able to keep them out. But maybe for twenty-four hours. I'll brew up a potion," she said leaving. As she was leaving, I felt four boys run into me.

"Shush!" I said for they were making a lot of noise. Professor Dumbledore looked over at us.

"Shoot," I heard Peter say under his breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Uhh…"

"We wanted to see Fayre. We just got here," I said, thinking quickly.

"Ah. Well, she's still asleep right now, so come back tomorrow," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Right. Okay, bye!" I called as I pushed the four boys out.

"Someone was in her head," I said before any of them said anything.

"Someone? Who?"

"We don't know," I replied to Sirius.

"That means that someone knows I'm a werewolf then," whispered Remus, looking at the floor. I stared at him, sadly. He slowly looked up, catching my gaze.

"They're going to use it against her again."

**A/N: _END OF CHAPTER! This was part one. Hold on for part 2! _**

_**REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY! (even though I haven't been answering reviews lately… :/) **_

_**Review because you WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! **_

_**Review because I won't update if you don't. :O**_

_XP _

**_Kidding. I'll still update, sillies._ **

_(This took me longer than expected to write, so please forgive me. At least school's out now, so I'll be able to write more! YAY FOR SUMMER TIME!) ((Oh, and I'm also writing a One Direction Fanfiction. If anyone wants to read that. It's upbeat. Not down and depressing. And people don't die in it! (For once…or…well…not yet.) ))_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_


	27. Unexpected Part 2

**A/N: _Okay. So, you waited a long time… :/ Sorry about that… _**

_**IceAge266: Thanks! You're a really good friend… **_

_**FantasyEye: Happiness? Don't be silly! No, there is going to be happiness. And then a little bit of sadness. And then bliss! And then a lot of sadness…**_

_**MixandMingle: Oh my God! I'm so sorry about your Grandfather. I know how it feels to lose someone so special. I'll try to make the story more happy so you don't die of sadness! I'm really sorry. I hope he rests in peace in Heaven… If you believe in Heaven. I hope he rests in peace. I'm sure he was a very good man. **_

_**AnnaIsaDinosaur: Yes, bad things seem to be attracted to Fayre for some odd reason… She's a bit weak is why I think so. Well, I'm writing it…So yeah. That's why. She's a bit weak. And don't worry about Sirius' and Fayre's relationship. It's gonna get better. **_

_**This is a WAYYY too long chapter.. Longer than all the others. Eh. Enjoy anyway. **_

_**Okay. So, onto CHAPTER 27**_

**CHAPTER 27**

I woke up, blinking rapidly.

"What… What happened?" I asked. Sirius was holding tightly onto my hand. And his grey eyes lit up with concern.

"Oh my God! There was someone in your brain and it's all my fault and I should've been talking to you instead of ignoring you and it's all my fault that you went nuts and started screaming. It's my entire fault. I left you in a vulnerable state and whoever it was, was able to take over your brain… And it's my entire fault, Fayre. I'm so sorry," he said leaning towards me. I took in a shaky breath. This whole time, he's been ignoring me, and I've been hearing voices the whole time. I thought I was going crazy but it was just someone in my mind. Oh great. What a relief. I looked up at Sirius. Then I hit his arm, hard.

"OW!" he said rubbing it and laid back into his chair.

"You deserved that. And yes, it was your _entire_ fault. Are you kidding me? It was none of your fault. You can't control what happens to me. You can't protect me. And I'm not vulnerable and don't you dare ever say that again. And you _did_ deserve that," I said jabbing my finger at his chest. He just slowly smiled.

"You're right, Flower, you're not vulnerable."

"Of course not. This flower's got thorns. And don't you ever forget that," I said crossing my arms and laid back into the fluffy white pillow. He crookedly smiled and grabbed my hand, taking it out of my arms crossed.

"Fayre, I was scared," he murmured. I just stared at him curiously and confused. He looked up at me, his silver eyes boring into mine.

"I am in love with you. And I always have been. Ever since I started arguing with you about whether Lime Yellow is an actual color or not-"

"Which it's not," I pointed out.

"And when you said that I do love you… and then…"

"Kissed you," I finished for him. He blushed. Sirius Black actually blushed. There was an actual red-ish tint in his cheeks. I smiled.

"I just got scared…because, you're beautiful. You're wonderful. And you deserve someone a lot better than me," he said. I just stared at him.

"Sirius, I don't deserve anyone better than you. I deserve you. And God, you made me work hard for it," I said smiling. He looked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, I didn't know I liked you this much at the beginning, but you were always dating SOMEONE and it just sort of hurt. And then when I did realize my deep feelings for you, I get kidnapped and get into a fight with a werewolf. And then Grace died and I was under the Imperious curse from your cousin, Bellatrix. And now this. I mean I've been in the Hospital wing three times now because of you. If that's not love, I don't know what is," I finished. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"And here I've been just sitting around waiting for you to prove it to me," he said. I pushed on his shoulder.

"Right," I said smiling and rolling my eyes. Then Sirius looked serious, which was an odd look for him. And he leaned in towards my face. I felt my pulse racing. My hands felt clammy. My heart was pounding in my ears. But, all in a good way. His lips were centimeters away from mine.

"My Flower," he whispered before his lips gently met mine. His hands went to the small of my back and my hands fluttered to his neck. Then we heard someone clear their throat and we immediately flew away from each other. It was just James.

"So, uh, that was a bit awkward," beamed James.

"Yeah. Thanks for ruining that mate," said Sirius. James smiled at him.

"No problem, mate!" Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled at him. I felt my face heating up.

"So, has your mind been taken over again?" asked James.

"What?" I asked.

"Madam Pomfrey said that the potion wouldn't last forever. That the voices you were hearing would appear again," said James.

"Oh," I said. Wait, what? They were going to come BACK? I felt myself tremble a bit. They were scary. Telling me I was nothing. Making me BELIEVE what they were saying. Putting me down. Making it seem as if Remus was a monster… Oh my God, Remus!

"Where's Remus?" I asked sitting up straight and craning my neck to see if I could see him hiding somewhere. They looked confused.

"What?"

"Where's Remus? I have to apologize to him. I don't really think of him like that anymore. He's a good guy. I shouldn't have screamed like that," I said looking at my hands. My usually very manicured nails were scratched up and broken, and dirty. I looked up at them.

"Did I leave this room at all last night?" I asked suddenly. James and Sirius stared at me confused. James looked at Sirius.

"Oh, um, I don't know. I wasn't here the whole night. I left for bed," said Sirius. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why? Fayre, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked.

"Please tell me Madam Pomfrey was here," I pleaded. James got up and took Madam Pomfrey aside and whispered in hush tones. James came back slowly. I looked at him hopefully.

"No, she fell asleep. Anything could've happened. She says she's a heavy sleeper," said James. Madam Pomfrey's heels clicked over to my bed.

"Fayre, what happened? What has caused this memory?" she asked. I held up my hands.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"My nails. They're broken and dirty. How would I get dirt in them, and they're never broken…" Madam Pomfrey took my hand and scrutinized my fingers.

"They're dry, too," she said slowly.

"Why are they dry?" I asked. Madam Pomfrey ignored me and went to her cabinet and brought back a potion.

"What is it?" asked Sirius jumping protectively in front of me. Madam Pomfrey scowled.

"Move it, Black. It's a Remembrance potion," she said. James and Sirius exchanged a look between each other.

"Are you sure she should know what happened? Does she want to remember?" asked James.

"Is it going to cause her pain? Or agony? Is it better that she doesn't know?" asked Sirius. I sighed huffily.

"Does it matter what you guys think? It's my memory. And I want to know," I said crossing my arms. Madam Pomfrey reached towards me to give me the potion. Sirius stopped her with a hand.

"Okay, maybe we should ask Lily what we should do," said Sirius. James nodded.

"I'll go get her."

"Get Claudia too! Fayre likes Claudia… You like Claudia don't you?" he asked, the last comment directed to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why does Claudia have to be here?" I asked. Sirius turned towards a frozen James standing in the doorway, waiting for Sirius' command.

"Yeah. Bring Claudia too," he said. James smiled.

"Will do!" he exclaimed and winked at me before disappearing. I groaned and laid back into the pillow under my head.

"I'll take that Madam Pomfrey," said Sirius taking the potion from her hands. She glared at him, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why do you let him bully you like this?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"He's not bullying me. It's not any of my business whether you remember or not. It's not a medical issue," she said shrugging. Then she walked out of the room. I glared up at him. His silver eyes looked back at me, playful.

"I hate you," I murmured crossing my arms.

"No you don't." I rolled my eyes. Okay, that was true… but…still.

"You're treating me like a child," I said.

"You sort of ARE a child," he said. I looked at him with fake horror.

"Says the guy who pranks anything that moves," I said giving him a pointed look. He held up his hands in defense.

"Pranking is a profession, not childish," he said all serious like.

"Ri-i-i-ight," I said slowly. I pushed him away, on his stomach. He winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly concerned. He looked a bit confused and then he smiled.

"Just sore." Then Lily and Claudia came in following James.

"I got the girls! Oh, and these two followed along," said James talking about Remus and Peter who followed in after Lily and Claudia.

"I'm so sorry, Remus!" I blurt out when I saw him. I watched him blush and shrug nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sort of used to your…screamings…now," he said. That just made me feel guiltier.

I looked away and Sirius knelt down on my bed facing our friends.

"Okay, now it's for the moment of Truth… maybe," he said sneaking a glance at me. We stuck our tongues out at each other.

"Child."

"Puppy."

"Now I'm offended."

"As you should be," I said smiling at his fake sad face.

"Why are we here?" asked Claudia before popping her gum.

"SO, as you all know, Fayre here was taken over by aliens. We don't know who the aliens are or what planet they came from but we do indeed know she was taken over which means aliens," said Sirius. James smiled up at him. Everyone else just stared at him, mouths gaping open.

"Aliens?" Claudia shrilled. She would be the one to believe this story. James and Sirius nodded their heads vigorously.

"And her hands are dirty, as you can see," said James grabbing a hold of my hand and showing the others how dirty and chaffed my hands were, "Which definitely means she was abducted last night."

Claudia watched with wide, bright eyes.

"And so, why are we here? It sounds like Fayre had a grand adventure," said Remus, playing along. Lily didn't look pleased.

"She has to remember. Or does she have to remember? I don't think she has to remember," said Sirius, smiles were washed off of James' and his faces.

"Wait, she doesn't have to remember what happened when she was abducted? Or does she?" asked Claudia, clearly confused.

"Well, that's up to you guys. Majority wins," said James

"So, she slept walked last night and something happened. The person was in her body again?" asked Lily. Claudia looked at her confused and then back at Sirius.

"Wait, was she abducted or wasn't she?" asked Claudia.

"She wasn't," James and Sirius said in bored tones. Claudia sat down in a spare chair and tried to backtrack the conversation. I don't think I've ever seen her so confused.

"So, who thinks she should NOT remember?" asked Sirius while he raised his hand. James raised his hand too but then saw Lily's expression of conflict on her face and he slowly put it down.

"Wait, just me?" asked Sirius.

"Padfoot, it's always just you," said Peter.

"Peter's right. You're not thinking right here. She has a right to remember. Actually it's better she remembers," said Lily.

"How is it better for her to remember? What if she killed someone under this…sleepwalking?" asked Sirius. My breath got hitched in my throat. Everyone heard it too.

"See? She can't handle it," he said.

"What do you think of me? Weak?" I asked snatching the potion from his hands when he wasn't looking at me.

"Fayre what are you-?"

But it was too late. I chugged it all down.

"Are you sure she's supposed to drink all of it?" asked Lily.

"Madam Pomfrey never specified," said James. They all stared at me. And then I was plunged into my memory. It was like a thin veil. I could still see all of them staring at me. And I could hear them too.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"I'm…going down the hallway. I've walked outside. I'm…making something," I said.

"Out of mud probably," muttered Sirius. I didn't listen to him.

"It's a potion. A complicated one… I've been working on it for days," I mumbled under my breath. _And I didn't remember any of it._

And suddenly I was swept into the memory…

"_Just a little more of werewolf blood. That should do it," said the voice that had echoed around my brain. _

I jerked out of the memory. Werewolf blood? Oh GOD where in the world did I get THAT?

"_It's almost done," my voice said. I mixed the potion over and over. _

"_Why am I doing this?" my voice suddenly whimpered. The smell of the potion was awful. The voice growled at me._

"_What do you mean why are you doing this? You're doing this for me! You're doing all of this for me! And if you DON'T do this for me! You'll die," the voice said menacingly. I felt myself slowly get up. But the forest obscured the face. I couldn't see whom I was standing up against. _

"_I don't care if I die," I said, lifting my head a little higher. Go ahead and kill me, I thought._

"_You don't care if you die?" the voice asked slowly, it sounded as if whoever it was, was smiling. _

"_You don't know what it feels to die, love," I realized then the voice was feminine. I still stood my ground._

"_You don't care for your own life?" _

"_No. Go ahead and kill me. Then your precious potion won't get done. And you need me to do it, don't you? Or you wouldn't have made me do it," I said, tilting my head to the side, knowing I had beat her. There was the crunching sound of sticks breaking. _

"_I do you need Fayre. Which is why you'll do this, or all of them will die," she said slowly. She walked out but her face was framed by copper curls and embedded into her pale, ghostly face were bright unforgettable copper eyes. There was blood oozing out of the whole in the chest._

"_Please, Fayre. Please! I don't want to die!" Grace pleaded with me. I closed my eyes._

"_Grace…is already dead," I whispered. I heard Grace's ear piercing scream and I felt a cool breeze go over me. A tear sneaked out from under my eyelid. I opened my eyes and there was no one around me. _

"_She was just the first to go. There will be more, Fayre. Trust me on that," said the voice._

"_You mean like her sister?" I asked._

"_Ever wonder how SHE died?" asked the voice. I had, before, but now I didn't. _

_Out of the shadows, walked Grace's sister, Matilda. _

"_Fayre, I tried, I really did, I tried," she cried. One of her copper eyes looked like it had gotten gouged out. On her ghostly arm were words. I covered my mouth with my hand in horror. Scratched into her skin, over and over again, was 'Mudblood'. They were written big and small. It was all over her body. I looked at Matilda's face, which had stopped moving. It was like, she didn't even see me, or she was frozen. Her face frozen with fear in her eyes and her mouth opened in a forever-silent scream. I closed my eyes._

"_Stop, please stop," I whispered. _

"_But, they're already dead. What about your other friends?" asked the voice. Matilda's scarred ghost body was gone. _

"_Fayre?" a distinct voice said from the shadows. _

"_Ariana?" I asked._

"_Fayre? Are you out here?" she asked. She stepped towards me as I nodded vigorously. Her pale eyes were glassy, as she seemed to stare through me. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked. Ariana looked real, not like one of those ghosts that the voice had thrown at me. Ariana moved her head jerkily and screamed scratching at her neck, suddenly. Her pale eyes wide._

"_Fayre! Fayre! FAYRE!" she screamed at me. I ran over to her and felt myself just fall through her. Another ghost. _

"_You're sick," I said through my teeth. I heard chime-like laughter._

"_Are you going to do what I want you to do?" the voice asked._

"_Ha. I don't see the point of why I have to," I said._

"_Well, you see, I have someone very important to you here. I kidnapped him. And if you don't do it, I'll kill him," she said. _

"_Sirius," I heard myself involuntarily whisper. _

"She had you there," I suddenly spoke.

"What?" they asked.

"She said she had Sirius."

And then I was plunged into my memory again.

"_That's it, sweetie."_

"_How do I know this isn't a trick? That it's actually Sirius?" I asked. I heard a rustle and a moan. Sirius rolled from the forest towards me. _

"_Sirius?" I whispered, slowly. His eyelids fluttered open._

"_Fayre," he moaned. There was blood on his shirt. I lifted it up slowly. Underneath his shirt were words burned into his skin that read: Blood-Traitor. I gasped._

"Under your shirt," I gasped, "There were words. Burned into your skin."

I saw him carefully lift his shirt through the veiled memory. I heard everyone gasp but I didn't see for the memory was strong and I was deep into it.

"_Why? Why do you need me for this?" I asked. _

"_I need my worst enemy to give some of her hair and to make the potion. That's why," the voice said stubbornly. But for some reason I felt like she was lying to me. _

"_Then why don't you just take over my mind again?" I asked._

"_You're stronger than you think Fayre. And now that you know you were being attacked from the inside, I was only able to control you to get out of that stupid Hospital wing and start putting the finishing touches on the potion. But you resisted. And don't think, that I won't kill him, right here, right now, Fayre Monroe," she hissed._

"_Fayre? It hurts. It hurts so much," murmured Sirius, half conscious from the pain. _

"_Did you try burning him alive?" I asked._

"_I knew I would need to motivate you, and I'm not afraid to burn him some more. Fits him don't you think? Such a cold personality. Perfect way to die," said the voice. _

_Suddenly his hand burst into flames and Sirius cried out as it burned through his skin._

"_STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP! Please…stop," tears running down my face as I watched him being suffered._

"_You're too weak Fayre. So easily swayed," the voice whispered. The fire went out, and there was no trace of a burn. She might've played tricks with me, I thought. But I knew she wouldn't hesitate to actually do it. _

"_Motivate me," I said._

"_Isn't that motivation enough?" _

"_How did YOU die?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a cold wind brush my hair back. All I could see were clear blue eyes until I was pushed into a dream? Memory? _

_**I ran around to where the Whomping Willow was. There was Bellatrix and Carley, arguing. And then Bellatrix pointed her wand at Carley. A flash of light came out as Bellatrix laughed her maniac laughter that made my skin crawl. Carley fell backward, her blonde hair flying around her. Her blue eyes looked at me, glassy, as she hit the ground with a sickening thud. I gasped, and felt my eyes prick with tears. Bellatrix started throwing rocks at the Whomping Willow, making it agitated. A huge branch looked like it was going to crush her but instead she looked over at me and apparated out of there. Her laughter echoed all around me. As Bellatrix disappeared, the branch fell onto Carley's body with a deafening crack of breaking bones. I covered my face with my hands, but then I heard someone breathing near me. I slowly removed my hands and I fell to the ground in shock and fear. Blue eyes were really close to my face. Familiar blue eyes embedded into a pale face framed by blonde waves.**_

"_**Hello Fayre," she said smiling.**_

_I blinked rapidly and I was back on my knees, Sirius' head in my lap, breathing heavily. He was asleep. In front of me, was a ghost. What used to be blonde hair looked pale and shimmered in the moonlight, but her eyes were still profoundly blue. Her eyes looked lost instead of full of malice that I was used to. _

"_Carley?" I choked out. _

I jerked out of the memory. The rest of it wasn't as vivid but I knew what happened. I felt my face dripping with sweat.

"Fayre?" asked James. Sirius was in a chair staring at nothing.

"It was Carley. She was a ghost…"

"Was?" asked Lily leaning in closer.

"The potion was for her. It was a very complicated potion but you know me, I excel at potions, it wasn't too difficult for me," I said. I wondered why she didn't just use Severus.

"Why didn't she just use Snape?" Lily wondered the same thing.

"She needed someone pure. Snape is full of hate and revenge. Snape is not pure," I whispered, the words coming to me without pre-knowledge.

"What was the potion for?" asked Remus.

"She's not a ghost anymore," I whispered. Claudia stopped comforting Sirius and looked over in my direction.

**CLAUDIA'S POV**

"Why didn't she just use Snape?" asked Lily. Yeah. Why? Snape just fits Carley's personality perfectly.

"She needed someone pure. Snape is full of hate and revenge. Snape is not pure," whispered Fayre. She was surprised at what came out of her mouth. Hmph, I thought, he's a long shot from pure.

"What was the potion for?" asked Remus, his gold eyes curious. I just continued to pat Sirius on the back.

"I can't believe… How did I not know?" he kept saying over and over again.

"It's okay. How were you supposed to know you were burned?" I whispered back. Though, I wondered how he didn't know...

"She's not a ghost anymore," I heard Fayre barely whisper. My head whipped around and I stared at her. She turned her head to the side, and she looked…uncomfortable. Sirius looked over at her, concerned.

"Fayre?" asked Lily, gently touching her forearm. I could see Fayre was biting back a scream. She was fighting with something internally. I got up and walked towards Fayre.

"Fayre? What's going on?" I asked. Fayre's fingers twitched and she lifted her hands and then they'd go back down and clutch the bed sheets. This happened about three times. It looked like she was cracking her neck but, it wasn't popping.

"Fayre? Flower?" asked Sirius, his face has gone childlike as he crept towards his best friend. She opened her mouth, and breath was coming out, as if she were silently screaming. And as she did this, her pale blonde hair turned more gold. Her violet eyes slowly turned bright blue. Her hands went limp on the bed sheets and you could see manicured hands. Her face and body structure changed. But the scar was still eminent on her face… No, not on Fayre's face. It was a different face all together. Her lips curved into a smile, showing brilliant white teeth underneath.

"Missed me?" Carley smiled.

**A/N: _AAAAHHH! Well, review please. _**

_**Review because you want to be eating this velvet cake I'm eating. XP **_

_**Review because it's gotten SO. INTENSE.**_

_**REVIEW BECAUSE FAYRE AND SIRIUS ARE SORT OF KIND OF TOGETHER! AAAAHH! FINAAALLLYYY! 3 3 3 **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful**_

_**P.S **_

_**Don't forget to review. I promise not to go and not answer for a couple of times like I did before. –hopeful face- **_

_**I love all of you so much. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this crazy messed up story. **_


	28. I can't believe

**A/N: _SORRY GUYS! I went to a Christian Camp for a week… And then next week I'm going to an acting camp… I know, I'm a horrible, HORRIBLE person. _**

_**But please don't be mad at me. At least I'm writing now! :D YAAAYYY! Right? Sigh… I know. You still hate me… **_

_**RECAP: Carley sort of took over Fayre's body. And Sirius and Fayre are now together. (YIPPEE!) **_

CHAPTER 18

It was unnerving, knowing Carley could take over my body. She hadn't done it since the first time, but it was still unnerving knowing she might. And she was ALWAYS in my mind. Professor Dumbledore was even surprised about it. Was this normal? Obviously not. Could this happen? Well, obviously because it has happened. Could it be cured? Possibly. But at the moment, Professor Dumbledore was stumped. I told him not to bother. Well, I think I was the one who told him not to bother… It could have been Carley. She really didn't want to die. At least, not until she killed Bellatrix.

Which, wasn't going to happen.

She's all, "I came back to kill her." And I'm all, "Well, should've thought about that before taking over MY body."

It was like some alien was living in my brain. And she was so NOSY. She looked through EVERYTHING. Nothing was private in my brain. If I thought it, she heard it. And vice versa. Which wasn't fun at all, because every time we would see Sirius, she would have very…loud thoughts.

It varied between murderous and loving. Which was annoying. Because I'll be holding his hand, and then she'll think something really murderous and my nails will dig into his flesh and he would scream 'ow' and just stare at me. And I would have to struggle to get Carley quiet before being able to hold his hand again.

Her thoughts were SO annoying. Now that she wasn't in her OWN body, she didn't seem all that evil and hateful. She was just…annoying. Mostly because I didn't like her and she didn't like me.

I was looking at myself in the mirror and I held my wand above my head, dying my hair a light pink. I conjured up a pink rose to hold part of my hair back.

_Ew. _

_What? _I asked.

_Just ew. _

_I don't want your opinion, anyway._

_Well, good, because I don't want to SAY my opinion, anyway!_

_You don't need to get angry, Carley._

_Well, how would you feel being trapped inside of a body?_

_IT WAS YOUR BLOODY CHOICE! _I screamed at her.

_You're the one who went along with it, _she said calmly. I clenched my jaw. Ariana walked and saw my expression. She started applying her eyeliner before she spoke.

"Carley, stop bothering her."

Carley starting screaming inside of my head. And I was too tired to hold her back, so I felt the pain that came with her taking over my body. I looked in the mirror and I saw my face change. My violet eyes turned blue. My pink hair turned golden blonde. My face structure changed, but the rest of my body stayed the same. I wasn't about to let her have FULL control.

"Don't tell ME what to do! You mudblood!" Ariana just looked at her with a bored expression.

"I'm not a mudblood," then she walked out of the bathroom.

_Not-not a mudblood? _Carley thought confused, and in her confusion I took my body back. I knew she was feeling the pain this time. My eyes turned violet again and my hair turned back to a light pink.

_No. She's not a mudblood. _

_How did I not know this?_

_Beats me. _

_YOU'RE a mudblood._

_Actually, I'm muggleborn._

_That's still a mudblood!_

_Noted._

_I hate you._

_Also noted._

_I REALLY hate you._

_Still, noted._

Carley just grumbled in the back of my head, but remained silent as I finished my morning routine. I twisted my necklace that Sirius gave me for Christmas. It seemed so long ago. It was a beautiful necklace. The ebony dog kept giving me a goofy smile. It made me smile, because it was exactly the same smile Sirius would give.

I walked into the Common Room. Sirius was there, waiting for me. He smirked at me. I felt my face flush as he took my hand.

_You're SO weird. _

_What? 'Cause I blushed?_

_Yeah. MERLIN! He could do SO MUCH BETTER than you. _I clenched my teeth together and tightened my grip on Sirius' hand. Sirius' grey eyes looked over at me concerned. I shook my head. I felt Carley sigh and then she was silent. I relaxed my grip on his hand. We met up with James and Lily. We were going to Hogsmeade this weekend, which was exciting.

"Hi!" smiled Lily. She was so cheerful. I felt slight pain, and I had to hold Carley back because apparently she was unaware that James and Lily were dating.

_WAS I BLOODY DEAD WHEN THIS STARTED? _

_No._

_HOW DID I MISS THIS?_

_I don't know._

_I THOUGHT I KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT THE MARAUDERS!_

_Well. I guess not._

_MERLIN!_

That was the end of her little outburst. She wanted to say it out loud. Then Lily and James smiled up at each other, and I couldn't contain her. It was as if she had gotten stronger. I felt pain behind my eyes, knowing my eyes were changing color. And my mouth moved for me.

"WAS I BLOODY DEAD WHEN THIS STARTED?" she screamed her first thought that I had ALREADY RESPONDED TO.

Lily and James jumped. I felt Sirius flinch. I started to breathe heavily as I fought Carley back down.

"Sorry," I panted. Lily's green eyes bored through mine, searching my violet ones.

"No, it's fine. She's still kicking in there?" she asked with a slight smile. Carley wasn't amused.

"She's not leaving until Bellatrix is dead, is her response," I said. Sirius froze.

"You're not serious," I heard him say under his breath. But, I didn't say anything to it. James looked very serious.

"Well, guess we're going to have to kill Bellatrix, huh?"

_YESSSS _was Carley's response. Everyone else's was 'NO'.

"You can't kill Bellatrix," was Sirius' response.

"Why?" I asked. I wouldn't mind killing Bellatrix. Sirius looked at me with concern mixed with love that was always in his gaze.

"Because, Bellatrix is too strong."

"Good always trumps Evil!" I said cheerfully. But the conversation was done. James and Lily were playfully arguing about something or other. Head Girl and Boy duties.

"Flower, promise me you'll never go after Bellatrix," Sirius' breath tickled my ear. His voice was low and I knew he was serious about it. I sighed.

_Don't you dare promise. _

"I promise," I whispered back to him. He smiled crookedly.

_I'm going to break that promise._

_Don't you dare._

_Make me. OH WAIT! You can't. Because I'm inside of your brain and I'm stronger than you are which pretty much means, I can take over your body whenever I bloody want to, Fayre. When Bellatrix is near, I'm coming out. And I'm going to kill her. _

I shuddered from her murderous words. It scared me. It really did.

REMUS' POV

I watched Sirius and Fayre laugh with each other and cuddle on our way to Hogsmeade. I didn't want to come. I really truly didn't. It sucked, your two best friends having someone to love. I couldn't love anyone. I never could. Not with my 'furry little problem'. I looked away from the happy couples. Peter was bouncing in his seat singing 'we're going to Hogsmeade! We're going to Hogsmeade!' But I knew the isolation from our friends was killing him too. He always felt like nobody. Looking into his black watery eyes, I knew it was his biggest fear, all of us leaving.

CARLEY'S POV

I listened to her thoughts and felt what she felt. When Sirius touched us, we both felt jitters. It bothered me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be separate from her. But, it felt like instead of us feeling more and more separate, we were becoming more and more…one. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't be erased forever by her mind. I lied when I said I was stronger than her. Only when she was too emotional could I take over. And even then, I couldn't take over completely and not for long periods of time. I had to keep agitated. I had to.

But I knew, I was dead. Technically speaking, I was dead. I should be gone. But it killed me, knowing I died without love. Without someone loving me as much as I loved him. Knowing I would never have a family. I'll never have kids. I'll never…

If I could cry, I would be crying right now.

God. Life was a bitch.

So was Death.

FAYRE'S POV

"I can't believe you still only like to drink butterbeer," scoffed Sirius as he downed his firewhiskey. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Call me a child, but I feel more comfortable with butterbeer than with firewhiskey," I said.

"You refuse to even TRY it!" exclaimed Sirius. I scrunched up my face.

"It's like drinking underage," I said.

"It's not drinking underage."

"Well, in the muggle world…"

"Oh GOD! I don't want to hear THAT lecture again," teased Sirius. Then he held up his glass up to me. He had like three cups of firewhiskey and he only drank one cup. He held the full glass up to my lips.

"I'm not drinking it."

"C'MON Fayre. One sip! Please, for me?" he asked, his grey eyes getting bigger. He gave me the perfect puppy dogface. I sighed.

"This is peer pressure," I said grabbing the glass. He smiled crookedly, thinking he got his way. Then I mimed as if I was going to drink it, and then I dumped it all over his head. He looked completely shocked. I giggled and then got up as he started to chase me. We threw some money on the table before running. I ran down an aisle, laughing my head off. He caught up to me and put his arm against the stonewall next to me. I backed up into the wall. We were breathing hard. He smiled.

"Got you," he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Right when he kissed me we heard a cackle.

"OOHH! Baby cousin! Snogging a girl huh? The same girl I used the Imperious Curse on?" she laughed maniacally. At the sound of her voice I felt immense pain. Carley was in a rage.

It was Bellatrix.

Sirius tried to pull me, now Carley, behind him. Bellatrix's face didn't change at all when she saw the transformation of me into Carley. She was fazed at all.

"This ends now, Blood Traitor," she said pulling her wand up at Sirius.

CARLEY'S POV

I saw the wand being pointed at Sirius. And Sirius wasn't stopping her. Didn't he know what he was doing? If he died, it would KILL Fayre. Maybe I wasn't going to know love, but I could die for it.

As I saw the curse being spurt out of Bellatrix's wand, I jumped in front of Sirius. I felt different curses from both sides of me. I realized too late that Sirius was going to counteract her curse. Too late. I screamed. Then I realized Fayre inside of me was screaming too.

Wow, I really didn't think this through.

But it was killing me. I was dying. And maybe it was killing Fayre too. Sirius looked astonished as I felt the body drop to the ground. I heard a last cackle and then saw Sirius's grey eyes before blackness engulfed me.

FAYRE'S POV

I felt Carley leave. My body writhed with pain. But I wasn't dead. My eyes were open and I knew I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed. Staring into Sirius' grey eyes. He didn't deal well with sadness. He spit at the ground, fire in his eyes.

"MUDBLOOD FREAK! WHY DO YOU JUMP OUT IN FRONT OF ME! WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY STUPID? Mudblood freak." I felt tears spring to my eyes. And he saw the moisture in my eyes.

"Fayre?" Slowly, my body came back to me. I got up slowly.

"Merlin, Fayre! You gave me a heart attack- what's wrong?" he asked noticing the tears running down my face.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just too bloody stupid. Oh wait, no. I'm a mudblood freak. Why are you with me anyway, Sirius? Why did you leave your pureblood family? You're just like the rest of them," I said getting louder towards the middle and ending with a whisper.

"Fayre, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Sirius. I'm SICK of you hurting me!" I yelled at him. I got up and ran back out of the aisle.

I couldn't believe him.

I couldn't believe…

I found a dark corner and cried. There someone put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up into gentle blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I just nodded my head.

"My names Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, holding out a hand. I took it and shook it.

"Fayre Monroe."

**A/N: _Yes. Lovegood's in the story now. Weird plot twist. –Smiles Evilly- Do you get where I'm going yet? _**


	29. Lovegood

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! Is that enough apologies? –hopeful smiley face-**

_**This story is almost over just an FYI. **_

_**I really enjoyed it as much as you guys have… Well, I hope you've enjoyed it…**_

CHAPTER 29

**SIRIUS' POV**

"Has Fayre asked about me?" I asked the redhead, twirling my wand in my hands. She sighed.

"No. Other than her ranting about how much she hates you…"

"She hates me that much? I just… I didn't know where that even CAME from, Lily! I swear!" I pleaded. It had been a week since that disastrous day where I had called the love of my life a 'mudblood freak'. Inside I always knew she was insecure. Especially at home, where she really was a 'freak' like how Lily's sister has always called Lily a freak. I had no idea it was Carley who jumped out in front of me. She still looked like herself… I didn't even notice that the eyes were blue. Until… It was too late.

I guess Carley wasn't the only one who wanted to save my life…

And I didn't think it would hurt her so much. I was just saying it out of anger. I thought she had died. If she had died… I don't know what I would do with myself.

James rolled his eyes and scoffed a little. (He was mad at me. It was like that disastrous day with Snape from last year all over again…)

"Well, Padfoot, it doesn't help that you're sleeping with every available girl in Hogwarts."

"What? That's how I deal with break-ups…" I said slowly… Actually I did it out of anger to show her I moved on like she did. She wasn't wearing my necklace… again. I still wore her pin though. Just inside of my robes where no one could see it. Plus she was dating some older boy…

She keeps denying it… But I just know it.

"THAT'S how you deal with break-ups?" asked Lily, angry, looking from me to James. I held up my hands, defensively. She rolled her eyes and then stomped away, towards her room. Then she stopped before getting to the steps. She quickly turned around and then angrily walked over to James and grabbed his tie, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We still have a date tomorrow," she reminded him before stomping away again. I burst out laughing after she was gone. James shoved me, his face red.

"Shut up."

**REMUS' POV**

"Katie? Hi, I'm Remus… But you knew that… Uh, can I…? I mean…" I mumbled, blushing furiously. God, Lily was right…I AM like Peter. Katie smiled brilliantly and nodded, walking over to me.

"Yes, Remus?" she asked.

"Have you and your boyfriend-? I mean, are you and your boyfriend still—"

"Dating? Yes…"

"Oh… I just… I um…" Her eyebrows scrunched up together as she tried to figure out what I was just trying to say… But I couldn't say anything. She had a boyfriend.

"Actually, he proposed last night," she said showing me her finger, smiling.

WHAT? THEY'RE ONLY SEVENTEEN!

"Oh! That's…That's GREAT!" I exclaimed, feigning cheerfulness. I guess I did too good of a job because she looked a little scared.

"Remus? Are you—?"

"It's just… Great! Fantastic! I'm just… Yeah. I'm just going to go," I said practically running away. Smooth, Lupin, smooth. I turned the corner and saw Peter snogging Bethany Clearwater…

Even Peter can get girls…

I saw Claudia watching Peter with a disgusted but fascinated look on her face. She caught my eye and widened her eyes and then smiled and pointed over at Peter. I smiled back and snuck over to where Claudia was. We talked about how weird it was watching Peter kiss a real life girl.

Maybe I didn't need love right now. I just need a couple of good friends and I was good. Besides, I couldn't love anyone with my condition…

**FAYRE'S POV**

"Sirius was asking about you again," said Lily as she opened the door to my room.

"Did you tell him to go die in a hole?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh, no. Because you'd regret that later. Especially if he did it," said Lily sitting down on my bed. I was sitting on the windowsill.

"He wouldn't. He's too busy being shagged by willing desperate girls," I muttered angrily. I turned away as tears pricked at the corners of my violet eyes.

"Wait, you knew about that? I just found out ten seconds ago!" cried Lily. I just was silent. My throat was thick with tears.

"Listen, Fayre. That's just how Sirius' copes. He thinks you and that Lovegood guy are dating…"

"We're not!"

"Then what are you guys doing, Fayre?" asked Lily.

"He just…"

"Writes to you…every day," smiled Lily. I smiled back. Xenophilius was pretty special. Even his name was pretty special. He had beautiful blonde hair and big blue eyes. He was a pureblood and a writer. He currently worked for the Quibbler.

"You wanna see what he wrote to me today?" I asked.

"OH YES!" exclaimed Lily jumping towards me. I squealed as she almost landed on me. And laughed as she blew a lock of red hair out of her face when she landed on her bottom.

I held the letter to my chest and shook my head.

"Nope. You can't look at it," I said. She groaned.

"After all that?"

"Mhmm. Even after all that."

"You suck."

"You love me," I teased. She pursed her lips and then sighed.

"Yeah… I love you," she said getting up, "I have to go. Head Girl stuff. Graduation is coming soon… So, lots of stuff to do."

I watched as she walked out of my room. That's when I looked at the letter again. I had it almost memorized.

_Dearest Fayre,_

_How often I think of you. I'll be working and just the littlest things remind me of you. And we haven't known each other long! This is the weirdest feeling I have ever had. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything right. And when I do something wrong, I can't help but laugh. I feel like a twelve-year-old girl. And trust me, a boy of my age should NOT feel like a twelve-year-old girl… When I do close my eyes, I see your beautiful violet eyes twinkling back at me. _

_Fayre, I know this is strange for we've only known each other for a week… But I think I'm in love with you._

_I wrote a poem for you… It's very short. And it's not my best… But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same._

_Love, I hear passion,_

_Music, I hear words._

_Roses, I hear obsession,_

_Fire, I hear chords._

_And I can't get you,_

_Out of my head._

_I don't know you,_

_Yet my mind is red,_

_With visions,_

_Of your violet eyes._

_This rose, I've encased with this letter, is a symbol of my love for you. I know, this sounds crazy… But isn't love crazy and stupid? Erratic? Spontaneous? _

_Fayre, as long as this rose lives, that's how long I will love you. This rose is enchanted to live forever, Fayre. And I'll love you forever and ever and ever and ever…_

_Okay. I'll just shut up now… Before you think I'm creepy or something…_

_Love,_

_Xenophilius Lovegood._

_P.S._

_Please don't think I'm creepy. _

I laughed after I read it for the fiftieth billionth time. I reached for a necklace that was gone from my neck. I put a hand on my bare chest a tear rolling down my cheek.

He's moved on.

So can I.

But my heart couldn't help but whisper with longing: Sirius.

...

**A/N: _I'm a horrible, HORRIBLE person, I know. _**

_**Please review anyway! **_

_**I won't review unless I get twenty reviews. :O OH YES. (Is she serious?) **_

_**No. I'm not serious. I don't particularly care. I'll update when I finish the next chapter. I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE A MONTH! **_

_**XOXOXO,**_

_**Innocently Beautiful.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! **_


	30. The End

**A/N: _This is the last chapter. Thanks for going on this journey with me. _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

….A FEW YEARS LATER…

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" shouted a surprised Fayre from the phone. Lily smirked.

"Yup."

"How many months?" asked Fayre.

"Three!"

"Really? So am I!" cried a cheerful Fayre from the phone. Lily's jaw dropped.

"You and Xenophilius are…?"

"Pregnant? Yes," Fayre smiled from the other end of the phone. Xenophilius raised his eyebrows at her and she just waved him away.

"Is Xenophilius there?" asked Lily suddenly. Fayre frowned.

"Yeah," she said. Fayre moved into a more private room and closed the door.

"What's up?" asked Fayre.

"Sirius…He asked about you again," said Lily. Fayre felt heat around her eyes. Her throat closed up. She fingered the necklace she wore around her neck. An ebony dog with grey eyes, smiling up at her goofily.

"Of course he did," Fayre whispered, tears filling up her violet eyes. She was happy. She was happy with Xenophilius. She didn't need Sirius. She was pregnant with a child that she and Xenophilius will adore, forever. She can't think of Sirius. His silver grey eyes laughing up at her.

_"Fayre!" he called out. I waved slightly as I came closer to him. He grabbed my hand and looked earnestly into my eyes. His smoky grey eyes standing out in the snow looking over the top of the rose._

_"You have to be freezing," I pointed out. He smiled crookedly._

_"Aw, you still care," he said. I playfully hit him._

_"'Course I do. How can I not?" I asked. I looked at the rose and smiled as he lifted it up to his face._

_"What's this for?" I asked. He moved the rose out of his eyes._

_"It's for you to forgive me… So, do you forgive me?" he asked._

_"AW C'MON PADFOOT! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled James from behind the tree in the courtyard. I looked over and giggled._

_"Yeah, Padfoot, can't you do any better?" I asked._

_"Not with all them watching me," he mumbled._

_"WHAT WAS THAT, PADFOOT? YOU GOTTA TALK LOUDER SO WE CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled James. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him._

_"Fayre," he said grabbing my hand and trying again. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Fayre, will you please stop being mad at me? I can't stand you being mad at me… You're one of my best friends you know. Please forgive me," he said looking earnestly into my eyes. I looked down at the rose and then back into his eager grey eyes. I nodded my head._

_"Of course I forgive you, Sirius," I whispered. Then I threw my arms around his neck for a proper hug. He seemed surprise and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. His arms felt safe. They felt like home. And I never wanted to leave it._

Fayre felt the tears run down her face. She wiped them away quickly.

"Fayre?" asked Lily from the phone.

"Yeah?" asked Fayre, brightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"Are you sure…?"

"Listen, Lily. I have to go…make dinner," said Fayre interrupting.

"Umm…okay."

"Bye!"

"Bye…" Lily hung up the phone feeling unaccomplished.

"What did she say?" ask James from sofa.

"I think she started crying…" said Lily, green eyes wide as she plopped down next to James.

"Well…if she didn't get married so quickly—"

"James. I don't believe she doesn't love Xenophilius," scolded Lily.

"No, but she just loves Sirius more," pointed out James. Lily didn't comment, she couldn't deny that.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Oh!" cried Lily falling to the ground.

"What? What is it?"

"I think my water broke…" James looked at her wide-eyed, just standing there and staring at her.

"Your…your…your…"

"Water broke, yeah," finished Lily. Then she screamed.

"What do I do? Just tell me what to do?" cried James frantically. _What do I do? What do I do?_

"WHAT WE REHEARSED TO DO!" cried Lily.

"Okay… Uh… Okay… Clothes… Right got that… Uh…"

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" yelled Lily.

"Right… I should do that… Don't worry, Sunshine, I got it ALL under control…" said James running around like a headless chicken.

"DON'T CALL ME SUNSHINE AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS!" James just stared at her waiting for her to say more.

"Are you done?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"JAMES FRIKIN POTTER!" she yelled. He just stood there, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised. She panted.

"Yeah. I'm done," she growled.

"Oooookay then. Let's get this show on the road," he said picking her up, "You know, Lily, darling, you gained a LOT of weight."

"SHUT UP!"

… … … … One Year Later… … … … … …

"Okay Wormy, here it is. Voldemort can torture me all he wants, but I'm not going to give you up, kay? Plus, no one would suspect you," said Sirius to Peter, smiling. Peter nodded, nervously, afraid Sirius would see right through him. But he didn't. When Sirius was gone, Peter breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Did you get it?" asked a soft voice. Peter started to shake.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered.

"Good." _I always choose the side that will win_, thought Peter as if to justify what he was about to do.

… … … … … … … …THAT SAME NIGHT… … … …

Sirius peered into the window and watched as Fayre laughed, her pale blonde hair flowing down her shoulders as she watched her little baby girl. She had blonde hair, like her mother, and blue eyes like her father's. He watched as Xenophilius came and wrapped his arms around Fayre's waist. Fayre looked up and smiled before kissing him on the lips. Sirius did this…watched their family. Every time, he felt his heart breaking. But he always came to convince himself that she was happy. Better off without him. Fayre glanced at the window and saw grey eyes for just a moment. A big black dog with big mysterious grey eyes. She laughed absentmindedly at what Xenophilius said and when she looked back, the dog was gone. She looked out through that window, hoping he'd come back. Hoping the dog would come back… But, he was gone.

And soon, her best friend would be too.

… … … SAME NIGHT… … … … …

"Just spare Lily. The boy's mother, please," begged Severus. Cold unfeeling eyes met his (Snape) black ones.

"Only because you are one of my most loyal servants," said the voice slowly. Severus felt relief wash through him.

"Thank you, Master."

… … … … … … … … …

"Severus isn't THAT bad, James," argued Lily.

"Are you kidding, Lily? You haven't been friends with him in AGES! And do you remember WHY you left him in the first place?"

"Yes, I do! Your point being? I still want him to be the Godfather," said Lily stubbornly, putting away the last dish. James rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"But…its SNIVELLUS!" cried James.

"Have you not matured AT ALL since School?" asked Lily, annoyed. James made a face.

"No, no I haven't," he said. Lily rolled her green eyes.

"I'm going to put Harry to bed," she said.

"But, Lily…"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Don't walk away mad at me," pleaded James. Lily stopped at the staircase.

"Can Severus be the Godfather, then?" asked Lily.

"Lily—"

"Can he?"

"No. I won't let—"

"Then I'm walking away mad at you," she sang. She stomped up the stairs for added effect. James rolled his eyes and followed her up the stairs.

"Now who's acting like the child?"

"NOT ME!" she cried from inside Harry's room. James was about to comment about how childish that was when he saw a light come from the door. He looked at it. Lily started to walk down the stairs, smiling at him, talking about how childish he was and how mature she was, when she saw his face. The door opened.

"Lily! Get Harry, and run!" he cried. Lily's face mirrored his horror as she ran out the door. James took out his wand, but he didn't even get the chance. He fell to the ground, dead. Lily grabbed her baby boy and held him to her chest. She put Harry back into the crib when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Move aside, Lily," a voice came from behind her. Tears ran down her face.

"No."

"I will spare your life if you give me the boy." She turned around.

"Not Harry! Please, no don't kill him! Take me! Kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything…" Tears running down her face. But Voldemort was tired of this. He pointed his wand at the baby. She jumped in front of the crib, holding Harry, as the curse came to her.

Lily Potter lay dead.

But so was Voldemort…or so they thought.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Severus ran into the house after Voldemort had left. He saw James Potter on the stairs but he just moved right past him. Lily, he thought, I have to make sure Lily's—

But the thought got caught in his throat as he stood at the door of Harry's room. Red hair was sprawled around her head. Her green eyes lay unmoving. Harry was crying.

"Lily… No, no, no. Lily!" cried Severus as tears ran down his face. He ran towards her and placed her head against his chest as he cried. He looked down into her eyes.

Green met black.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Remus opened the door to a frantic looking Sirius Black. His golden eyes hardened at the sight of his ex-best friend.

"You should be in Azkaban for what you've done," said Remus coldly.

"Remus! Please believe me! I would never—"

"To your best friend too. You never did change, Sirius. You're just like the rest of your disgusting family," he spat. Remus' face was twisted in hatred. With those words, he closed the door on Sirius. Sirius pounded on the door.

"NO! REMUS! MOONY! PLEASE! I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR TO YOU! I DIDN'T DO IT!" he cried, pounding on the door. He felt his blood run cold as he turned around.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Professor Slughorn looked up at his goldfish in the middle of the night. The bowl was empty. He looked outside as a tear ran down his face. He knew… She was gone.

… … … … … … … … … … …

Fayre woke up the next morning and looked at the Daily Prophet. Front Page: **One of our own, Gone. **

Xenophilius found his wife, crumpled on the floor, clutching the newspaper sobbing loudly. He hugged her, bringing her head to his chest and kissed her forehead. There were no words.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luna touched her mother's face, tracing over the old scar. Fayre smiled at her daughter. Fayre looked out the window, the silver full moon staring back at her. Luna followed her mother's gaze.

"Silver, like his eyes," whispered Luna. Fayre smiled.

"Yes, silver, like his eyes." After she tucked her daughter to bed and kissed her on the forehead, she fingered the ebony necklace, remembering…

_"You're in love with that blood-traitor." She laughed at this, "LOVE? That muggle-lover isn't capable of real love. He's a Black, whether he admits it or not. And no one can love a Black like him. And he can't love anyone else. You're a fool. A mudblood fool. Love will just be the death of him. Of both of you," she said._

"_Did…did you just lick me?" I asked taking my hand off of his mouth. _

_"I-I felt the urge to…"_

"_That's… Ew. Sirius…"_

_"Sorry," Sirius said sheepishly._

...

_I smiled at the animal and pretended like the dog and the buck were best friends. It reminded me of Potter's and Black's little nicknames for each other.__"Prongs, Padfoot," I said nodding to each of them, and then laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. The dog looked alarmed at the noise coming out of my mouth and the silver buck had already ran away._

"_You know, I think we're going to be great friends," I said after pulling all the burrs off of the dog. I swore I saw him grin._

_..._

_Suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders. I looked over to the boy who had suddenly appeared at my side._

"_Ya know, I have a thing for red heads," said the boy with deep grey eyes._

"_Brilliant. Lucky for me, I'm not a natural red head," I said slipping out from underneath his arm, a smirk playing on my eleven year old lips. _

"_Then what's your natural hair color?" he asked momentarily stumped._

"_Blonde. Pale blonde," I replied over my shoulder. He caught up to me. _

"_One of my favorite colors on a girl is blonde." I stopped walking and tried to stifle a giggle. _

"_Your favorite color is BLONDE?" I asked. The boy smiled at me. _

"_Oh yes. Blonde and Lime Yellow." I just looked at him. _

"_There is no such color as Lime Yellow," I said matter of factly._

"'_Course there is."_

"_No, only Lime Green."_

"_Goes to show how much YOU know then."_

"_I know a LOT thank you very much."_

"_Oh, obviously, considering you knew Lime Yellow was a color and everything."_

"_ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC?"_

"_Of course I'm being sarcastic, what else would I be?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, stuck up maybe?"_

"_Oh…then… Hello! I'm stuck up and Sarcastic. What's your name?" _

"…_I'm LIME-YELLOW-IS-NOT-A-BLOODY-COLOR-AND-WOULD-YOU-QUIT-BEING-SO-DAFT!" The boy smirked._

"_Nice name." There was silence._

"_So, you were saying that Lime Yellow is a color?" the boy broke the silence. I glared at him._

"_Stuck-up and Sarcastic, I'm gonna kill you." _

She smiled remembering Sirius.

"Going to work on another potion?" asked Xenophilius, behind her. She jumped and let her hands drop from around her neck, where she was holding the necklace. She smiled as she turned to her husband.

"Yup. It's my specialty. Just like how yours is writing," teased Fayre. Xenophilius rolled his eyes and let his wife go down to the basement to work on her new potion.

Silently, Luna walked down the stairs and opened the door to her mother's "office".

"Oh shit," murmured her mother under her breath. She thought it was just a minor setback…but instead… Fayre's violet eyes widened. She looked over at her daughter, blue eyes staring back at her, wide and afraid. Fayre didn't get a single word out before the room blew up.

Fayre was dead.

… … … … … … … …

Sirius woke up in his cell in Azkaban. He felt around underneath his clothing, but the pin was gone. He looked up at the full moon, tears in his eyes.

"_Didn't think you were the marrying type," she whispered. Our faces were inches from each other. By this time, Lily had found James. _

"_I'm not. I'm meant to be a loner," I whispered back, more serious. She chewed on her lower lip as I said this._

"_No, you're not." _

"_How do you know?" I asked, still whispering. In our own little worlds. _

"_Here," she said, her eyes bright, grabbing my hand and dragging me into the edges of the Forbidden Forest. _

"If you were meant to be alone, then you wouldn't have me," Fayre whispered. I was shocked… Why is she…?

"_What are you-?"_

"_Shut up, Black. I'm trying to talk to you," she said clapping her hand over my mouth. She looked frightened about what she was going to say. I was curious. She took a deep breath, closing her beautiful violet eyes, and then opening them. _

"_If you were meant to be alone, then you wouldn't have half the school lusting after you. If you were meant to be alone, you wouldn't have any person in love with you. Like, really in love with you… If you were meant to be alone, you yourself wouldn't be in love. But you are," she whispered taking off her hand from my mouth slowly. I didn't say anything. My heart was pounding out of my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck lightly. I naturally put my hands around her tiny waist._

"_You're in love with me," she whispered before I slowly touched my lips with his. Then I kissed her back harder. Her fingers twisted into my messy black hair. _

_"I-I love you," I whispered breathless._

"Lime Yellow is too a color," Sirius whispered their old running joke, his voice cracking.

The love of his life…was gone.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"This was the only thing found on her," said a man to Luna, handing her a necklace.

"Silver eyes," was all Luna said to the man. It was an ebony dog with silver eyes and a forever-goofy smile.

"Uh, sure kid," said the man, confused by her comment. Luna wrapped her fingers around the necklace and looked up at the sky.

"Silver, like his eyes," she whispered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_Dear Silver Eyed Man,_

_My mother told me many stories about you. About how you rescued her from the scary werewolf. She told me how she thought her pet dog was just a dog when really it was you the whole time. She told me how you live here, in Azkaban, now. But, there was something she told me the night she…left the world. _

"_There was a man, a brave man. A man with silver eyes…"_

_That's where I interrupted her and asked if it was the silver-eyed man that she talks about all the time. She said yes._

"_He was accused of killing two innocent people. A girl with bright red hair named Lily, and a boy with messy black hair who wore spectacles named James. He had the job of guarding them… Yes, like a guard dog…but he turned them in. He told this evil EVIL man where they were and how to get in. The boy, James, was his best friend. But he still betrayed them. The man, the evil man, came in and killed them. They died… The silver-eyed man was sent to Azkaban… Do you think he really did it? Killed them?" _

_She asked me this question, and that's when I knew it wasn't a story anymore. She really wanted to know my honest opinion. I told her that of course he killed them, that there was no one else who could've done it. She looked away from me and told me this…_

"_I don't think he really did it. He loved James too much, Luna. He wouldn't have done that. Not even if he did join the evil man. Though, I don't believe he ever did join the evil man. It couldn't have been him. Remus doesn't think it's him anymore either, but what are we supposed to do? We can't do anything…" _

_That's when she started to play with that necklace she always hid from Daddy. _

"_I loved him, Luna. The Silver-eyed man. I loved him more than I loved anyone else. I still do." _

_But, I don't think she was really talking to me about it. I think she was finally admitting it to herself. Daddy always knew though. He always knew that she loved you, the silver-eyed man. But he made her happy while you made her sad, that one time. Maybe if she weren't so stubborn then you and her would be together. But either way, you'd still be here and she'd be alone. Which is why Daddy is glad that she chose him, even if she loved you more. _

_Daddy believes you're an evil man. _

_I don't._

_Love,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Sirius read this letter. The first letter he had gotten since he was in Azkaban. They had already read through it, the guards. They read through it. That made him angry. Why would they read something so secret to his heart? But he had no choice… At least he got to read it. On the back of the letter was a drawing of the necklace he had given Fayre. Underneath the drawing it read:

_It's with her. In her grave… I couldn't bear to keep it from her. _

How old was she? Sirius asked himself. He counted backwards. She was the same age as Harry would be. How much Harry must hate him…

She was eight, this Luna.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Some years later, after Sirius had left Azkaban and found Harry, he met Luna Lovegood for the first time. He saw a girl with pale blonde hair. She turned around and stared at him with blue eyes. Her likeness to Fayre was surreal.

_Fayre?_ His mind thought. His heart ached but he knew it wasn't her. The girl smiled at him, recognizing who he was as the Silver-eyed Man, but saying nothing. She wore Ravenclaw robes instead of Gryffindor ones but if Sirius closed his eyes, he could imagine Luna as Fayre, teasing her.

"Hello," said a voice that sounded an awfully like Fayre's. He opened his eyes and stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hello, Flower," he said, unable to stop himself. She just smiled, the same way Fayre used to.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Bellatrix apparated out of nowhere, hitting him with a killing curse. Sirius was sent backwards into the curtain.

"SIRIUS!" cried a very familiar voice. He turned around and saw violet eyes before the person who owned them slammed into him with an attempted hug, which made him fall backwards. She threw her head back and laughed, getting off of him. It was a young Fayre. Young James and young Lily came behind her.

"What took you so long, Padfoot?" asked James with a smirk on his face.

"You know, I sorta kinda had to die first," said Sirius hugging his best friend. James ran a hand through his already messy black hair.

"Oh yeah. Sorta kinda forgot about that," smiled James. Lily rolled her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Sirius Black was happy.

"Who're we missing?' asked Lily.

"Just Remus," said Fayre grabbing Sirius' hand.

"WHY is he always so SLOW at EVERYTHING?" groaned James. Lily glared at him and then hit him upside the head.

"He's your best friend! Don't talk about him like that!" she scolded. Sirius laughed as he pulled Fayre close to him.

Soon the Marauders would be reunited.

Sooner than the people back at Earth would've liked, but happily for them.

… … … … … … … …

Remus opened his eyes, groggily.

"Well, took you some time," muttered James' voice.

"YOU MARRIED MY NIECE?! WHAT IN THE WORLD CAME OVER YOU WHEN YOU MARRIED MY NIECE?" shouted Sirius' voice. Remus opened his eyes to James, Lily, Fayre, and Sirius standing over him. Well, Sirius was pacing a little ways away but he was still there.

"Technically she's not your niece…" said Remus rubbing his head.

"You're lucky you're already dead, Moony," jabbed Sirius with a smile.

**A/N: _THE END_**


End file.
